The Magnificent Century: Slaves for the Harem
by RichardJ
Summary: In 1520, Maria and Alexandra are captured and sold as slaves to the harem of the new Ottoman Sultan in Constantinople. They must quickly adapt to life in the harem and earn the right to be a concubine of the most powerful ruler of the Mediterranean world. The ultimate prize is to bear the Sultan a son who might be the next ruler of the huge Ottoman Empire.
1. The harem

Tims Productions are acknowledged as the creators of The Magnificent Century (Muhteşem Yüzyil) series. Please see my profile or visit my website (richardjnz. wordpress .com) for more information and links about this television series.

Forward

For centuries in the Caucasus, mothers sang a lullaby over their daughters' cradles, beginning: 'Live among diamonds and splendour as the wife of the Sultan'. In their eagerness to follow such advice, some girls offered themselves, for nothing, to visiting slave-dealers. Their goal was the Imperial Harem in Constantinople. In the spring of 1520, a group of girls find themselves on their way to the Imperial Harem, very much against their own wishes.

1\. The harem

"You are not allowed to die," says the burly sailor. "You are the sultan's slave. You may only die if he orders your death."

His words are addressed to Alexandra, but they make me sit up with jolt. It's a firm reminder of my ... our ... predicament. Alexandra and I are locked in the hold of a small merchant ship with a dozen other girls. We have been at sea for two days and we've no idea how much longer our journey will take.

Less than a month ago, our lives had been so different. So carefree. That was before the Crimean Tartars came into our towns and villages. Their frequent raids into Polish territory had previously been confined to the borderlands. Well away from where we lived. Besides the Tartars had never raided towns as large as the one where I lived. We had all grown up listening to cautionary tales of the Tartars' lust for loot and slaves. Their reputation for ruthlessness and brutality is notorious. The stories both scared and excited us. After all, they were just stories. Stories our parents told us to make us behave.

Despite the tales of death and kidnapping, both Alexandra and I had always thought we were safe. We lived a long way from the Crimea. The local garrison would surely deter any attack. That false sense of security was shared by everyone where we lived. It's an error for which our parents, and many other innocents, have now paid for with their lives. Alexandra and I could easily have been cut down next to our murdered families, but the Tartars obviously thought two pretty girls in their mid teens would fetch a handsome price in the flesh markets of the Crimea. Enough to justify the trouble of hauling us hundreds of miles to their slave markets.

And so it proved. Two weeks later, Alexandra and I, along with thirty other captured women and children from the same raid, were placed on the auction block in the Black Sea port of Kaffa, and sold. The degrading process was mercifully short, although none of us liked being examined as though we were so much prime meat. At the time I had no idea who had purchased Alexandra and I, and we had already learned that asking questions earned us a beating. For nearly a week we were kept in a large cage, shackled to the dozen other girls whom are now our travelling companions. Only after we are all marched onto this ship did we learn that we had been purchased by the Crimean Khan, and that we are being sent as a gift to the new Ottoman sultan in Constantinople. A gift to prove the Khan's fealty to the new ruler of the ever expanding Ottoman Empire.

To my surprise, some of the girls think we are fortunate. Compared to some of the alternative fates for a young slave girl, I suppose we might be considered lucky. But I don't feel lucky. Alexandra is still beside herself with grief. She keeps trying to refuse to eat, in the hope that she'll quickly join her family in the afterlife. But her subterfuge is invariably discovered. It's just such an attempt which angers the man overseeing us in the ship's hold. That's when the sailor makes it clear that we no longer have any control over our lives. We are slaves. Our entire existence belongs to a powerful man we may never meet.

Our journey by sea provides sufficient time for curiosity to overcome our mood of despair. Some of the girls have heard stories about the palace harem. Even if only some of the stories are true, the prospect of living in the sultan's palace seems better than the numerous less savoury alternatives which could have befallen us. Fortunately Alexandra seems to have lost her obsession with dying. At least for now. Instead she vows to make life as difficult as possible for our new lord and master.

It is mid afternoon when the ship docks in Constantinople. We are told to wash and are given clean clothes. The new clothes are little more than gauzy wraps, although they do a good enough job at hiding our feminine features. A simple belt made of the same material is all that keeps the wrap in place. Despite the wrap's apparent flimsiness, it at least protects our modesty. The wraps are much better than our own clothes, which are so filthy and torn that they are beyond saving. After a thorough inspection by the ship's captain we disembark and are marched in single file through the busy streets. No chains or other restraints this time. It's so different from when we were in Kaffa. The crowds clear a path for us as soon as they see the red-coated guards escorting us. In these crowds it would be easy to escape into the bustling side streets. But where would a young girl go in this city? None of us speak the local language and a fleeing girl dressed only in a flimsy wrap would probably end up in a worse situation than the one she fled. The lack of restraints probably means our guards know an escape attempt would be futile.

After a while we are marched through a large stone gate and into a different world. I've never seen anything so grand. The open space before us can only be the palace grounds of the sultan of the mighty Ottoman Empire. Our destination is not the grand building occupying the middle of the grounds. Instead we are taken towards a smaller building built to one side of the main buildings. Our route passes though another building, which we soon realise houses the kitchens. We can hear a lot of activity, and we can smell cooking from the rooms either side of the narrow passageway we are following. My stomach starts to rumble at the smell of all the food. None of us have had a decent meal since we were captured.

Once through the kitchens we are marched across an enclosed courtyard and towards the building beyond. We stop in front of two huge doors where we are met by three men in blue robes and a woman wearing a dark red costume. The guards leave us in the care of the blue-robed men, who promptly take us inside the building to down some stone stairs into a narrow underground chamber. Without being told, we line up against one wall. There, the woman in red addresses us in our native tongue.

"I am Nigar Kalfa. I help administer this harem. I am here to settle you into your new life in the Imperial Harem. Obey those in authority and you will find life here moderately comfortable and pleasant; cause trouble and you will regret the day you were born. These men are Agas. They are here to protect you and keep order inside the harem. You will obey them as though the sultan himself is speaking."

At Nigar Kalfa's words I can't help look at Alexandra. I have only known Alexandra for three weeks but I already know obedience isn't one of her strong points. The look in her eyes confirms my fear that she is going to cause trouble … and soon.

"Before you are admitted into the harem itself you must be thoroughly cleaned and inspected for infections and disease. The doctor will also verify that you are virgins. Now, undress and then go into that room. You will be provided with new clothes once you have been to the baths."

Several girls, including Alexandra, show a hint of defiance and refuse to obey Nigar Kalfa's order. I don't know what they hope to achieve. I admired Alexandra's strength and determination when we were in the hold of the ship. But there is a right time and place to show defiance, and this is neither the time nor the place. There is no prospect of escape, and angering our new overseers will only result in our being punished. I've tasted the lash enough times since our capture to not want a repeat.

"Undress quickly," orders Nigar Kalfa. "If you don't, then Sümbul Aga will punish you in front of the whole harem."

Nigar Kalfa's threat breaks the resolve of the most of the hesitant girls, and they undress. Alexandra still refuses. We all wait to see what will happen next.

"Do you not understand my words?" asks Nigar Kalfa of Alexandra. "What is your name?"

Alexandra ignores her and folds her arms. But her actions only confirm that she understands Nigar Kalfa's words. This isn't going to end well. Any minute now there will be raised voices and violence.

"Do you think you are the first rebellious slave to enter this harem?" says Nigar Kalfa calmly. "Do you really believe you will be able to defy the rules indefinitely. Many have tried; none have succeeded."

She turns away from Alexandra and addresses the rest of us. "Follow me," she says. Although I undressed as commanded, I hold back with Alexandra as the other girls follow Nigar Kalfa into the room beyond. Since our capture Alexandra is the only person I think of as a friend. I won't desert her now despite my fear of the consequences.

"What are you trying to do, Alexandra?" I ask, once we are alone.

"They killed our families. I will not bow down to them. If they want to throw me into their deepest dungeon, then fine. I have no reason left to live."

"These people didn't kill our families. Our families were killed by the Tartars. If you must blame someone, then blame the Tartars. Vent your anger on them."

"How?" sighs Alexandra.

"I don't know," I reply. "At the moment we are powerless. But who knows what opportunities the future may bring. We are in the palace of the most powerful person in the world."

"What are you still doing here?" interrupts Nigar Kalfa, who has returned to where we are standing.

"What is your name?" she asks, looking at me.

"Maria, mistress," I reply. I don't have Alexandra's courage to openly defy these people.

"Well, Maria, you don't address me as mistress. Like you, I am a slave. You call me by my name, Nigar Kalfa. Now, why are you still here?"

"I was trying to comfort my friend, Nigar Kalfa" I reply.

"And what is your friend's name?" asks Nigar Kalfa.

"Alexandra," replies Alexandra before I can answer.


	2. Concubines of the Sultan

2\. Concubines of the Sultan.

"Pay attention, Alexandra," says Nigar Kalfa with a quiet tone of authority. "You will undress at once, and then you and Maria will follow me to the baths. Now! You are not allowed to bring your dirt and stench into the palace harem. Always remember that you are the sultan's slave and your sole purpose in life is to be a concubine in his harem."

I cannot deny that we badly need a bath. I don't think the Tartars ever wash, and the slavers only allowed us infrequent washes in dirty water. Even the clothes given to us when we left the ship are already dirty. We obey without further complaint. Nigar Kalfa escorts us through the room where the other girls went, and then along a corridor towards the baths. The baths are huge, with numerous basins and different sized pools in which to bathe. The rest of the girls are already looking cleaner. At Nigar Kalfa's signal I go to join the other bathers. I don't know what she says to Alexandra, but Alexandra eventually joins me in one of the smaller pools.

"Are you alright, Alexandra?" I ask.

"Yes. But they haven't won. I'll find a way to escape and get back to my village."

While we all hold a dream of freedom, I can't help feeling that returning to our homes would be a mistake. Our families are dead. Only painful memories await us there. For the moment we seem safe, and in better company than we've been with at any time since our capture. I relax for the first time in weeks. We are allowed about a quarter of an hour in which to wash and refresh ourselves. Three girls, about twelve or thirteen years old, and wearing matching outfits, enter the baths and deposit two stacks of linen.

"Once you have finished washing, dry yourselves and put on one of these shifts," says Nigar Kalfa pointing to the two stacks. "Then line up over there so the doctor can examine you."

We do as we are told. Nigar Kalfa inspects each girl as she leaves the bath, and a few girls are told to return to the bath and to make a better job of cleaning themselves. Since Alexandra and I were last to start bathing, we find ourselves near the end of the line of girls waiting for the doctor. Once we are all lined up, Nigar Kalfa gives one of the three young girls an order in a language I don't understand. The girl leaves quickly on whatever errand Nigar Kalfa has commanded.

Nigar Kalfa orders us to wait in silence, and mirror the posture of remaining two harem girls. They stand erect and perfectly still while we wait. Alexandra makes an effort to comply, but her fidgeting suggests she is just biding her time before causing trouble. Fortunately the young girl returns with a woman doctor before Alexandra's patience wears out. We are each taken in turn into a side room and examined for any signs of disease or deformities. The doctor also checks we are virgins.

The examination is uncomfortable but much less degrading than our treatment at the hands of the Tartars and the slavers. Alexandra objects, however, and we can hear her raised voice as the doctor examines her. Unfortunately for Alexandra, her tantrum coincides with the arrival of an elderly woman dressed in the finest gown I have ever seen. She is accompanied by two of the men in blue uniforms ... agas, I think Nigar Kalfa called them ... and two women dressed in beautiful silk dresses. I don't understand the words the finely dressed woman says to Nigar Kalfa, nor Nigar Kalfa's reply, but the woman is clearly displeased. Nigar Kalfa bows and curtseys to the woman, so she must be somebody important. Both of them glower at Alexandra when she returns to our line-up. Alexandra pays them no mind and stands next to me in a sulk.

Once the doctor finishes her examinations, she confers with Nigar Kalfa and the elderly woman. The discussion takes a few minutes but their nodding heads hopefully means that we've all been given a clean bill of health. The doctor answers a few questions from the elderly woman before leaving us. Nigar Kalfa and the woman then move to stand before us.

"This is Daye Hatun," says Nigar Kalfa, indicating the finely dressed woman. "Those of you she touches on the shoulder should stand over there."

Daye Hatun walks slowly along our line of fourteen girls. Of the ten girls in the line before me, only Sarah and Rebecca are selected. We have no idea whether being selected is a good or bad outcome. Daye Hatun doesn't rush making her choices, and she takes some time studying each girl. She takes a particularly long time studying Ruth, the girl immediately ahead of me in the line, before deciding not to select her. I'm feeling very nervous as I brace myself for a similar close study. However, I am quickly tapped on the shoulder and Daye Hatun moves on to inspect Alexandra. One of the agas steps forward and guides me to where Sarah and Rebecca stand waiting. I catch a glimpse of Alexandra as I am ushered to the waiting girls. She's still sulking after the medical examination and she has a scowl on her face which would curdle milk. Daye Hatun must be used to such behaviour as she simply ignores Alexandra's scowl and taps her on the shoulder.

The last two girls in the line aren't chosen, leaving just the four of us in our separate group. Once the selections are completed, Daye Hatun says a few words to Nigar Kalfa, and then Daye Hatun leaves with the two women who escorted her when she arrived. Once she has gone, Nigar Kalfa turns to the ten girls who were not selected, and tells them to go with one of the agas. Two of the young girls also follow the larger group. The third young girl stands next to Nigar Kalfa.

"This is Esme," says Nigar Kalfa. "I'm assigning her to help you to settle into the harem. She speaks a few words of your language, but you must learn Turkish as soon as possible. Tomorrow you shall begin your education and training. Now, come with me."

"Training for what?" asks Sarah as we follow Nigar Kalfa along another corridor.

"You have been chosen to be trained as 'hatun'," replies Nigar Kalfa.

"What's that?" persists Sarah.

"You are very fortunate. You have been selected to be educated and trained in many things. Do well, and you will be fit to be concubines of His Majesty. Study hard and behave well, and you could one day be chosen to walk the golden path."

We don't have time to ask about the golden path. Nigar Kalfa takes us upstairs and into a different part of the harem. We enter through two large doors into what appears to be a huge living area. Before us is a vast open room split into three by two parallel lines of stone arches either side of the doors. The central area is open to the curved roof twenty feet above us. The arches leading away from the doors each support a stone mezzanine running the full length of the room. Against each of the mezzanine side walls are what appears to be a row of bedrooms. At the far end of the room are stairs which enable access to the mezzanine.

There are about twenty girls and young women on the lower level, sitting on cushions and mattresses spread out in the open areas underneath the two mezzanine floors. All of them are dressed like Esme in a simple white cotton dress with a pale grey waistcoat. Some wear ornaments in their hair, but they are otherwise identical in their attire. Above us, watching us from the mezzanine railings, stand a dozen other girls. These girls are dressed in a multitude of fine silk dresses and jewellery. All the girls look at us as we enter the room. One of the older girls on the upper level shouts something I don't understand, which earns her a rebuke from the aga escorting us.

"Esme will see that you are provided with food, clothes and a place to sleep," says Nigar Kalfa. "Tomorrow you will begin your training. I will leave you now. I have many other duties requiring my attention."

"What has happened to the other girls who arrived with us?" I ask before Nigar Kalfa and the aga leave us.

"They have been selected for other duties," replies Nigar Kalfa. "You will see them again soon. Do not worry about them. You must concentrate on your own lessons and duties. The Imperial Harem has no room for girls who don't carry out what is expected of them."

Nigar Kalfa looked at Alexandra when she made her last remark, but Alexandra gives no indication that she was paying attention. As soon as Nigar Kalfa leaves, we are surrounded by the white-and-grey clad girls who were sat around the room when we entered. Esme translates a few of their questions and we soon realise her command of our language is much better than Nigar Kalfa implied.

"There are clothes and slippers for you over here," says Esme pointing to a stack of white dresses and grey waistcoats like hers. "Pick one of each item which fits you."

"Why can't we have silk dresses like those girls?" asks Rebecca pointing to the young women still looking at us from the railings on the upper level.

"The woman trader comes twice a week. You may buy other clothes from her if you wish. Do you have any money?" asks Esme.

"No. Of course not," replies Rebecca. "All our possessions were stolen by the Tartars who kidnapped us. We have been brought here as slaves."

"Then until you have money you must be content with the clothes the Valide provides."

"Valide? Who is he?" asks Sarah.

"She, not he. The Valide is the mother of His Majesty. Sultan Suleiman Khan may rule the Ottoman Empire, but the Valide rules this harem. Daye Hatun is the Valide's personal assistant, and in matters to do with the running of the harem, then her wishes are only second to the Valide's commands. Think yourselves lucky she has chosen you to be trained as 'hatun'. Only a hatun may walk the golden path."

"The golden path? What's that?" asks Rebecca.

"The route to His Majesty's bed chamber," says Esme. "Every hatun dreams of being called to walk the golden path. If His Majesty is pleased with your company, then you will receive gold and jewels as a token of his pleasure."

"Not in my dreams," snorts Sarah in derision. "Don't tell me that you dream of walking the golden path? You are still only a child."

"I am no longer a child," says Esme. "My first bleeding was over six months ago. But the Valide considers me too young for His Majesty's bedchamber. Which means I must continue to prepare so that I am ready for when my time comes. Walking the golden path will be my path to freedom."


	3. Odalisques

3\. Odalisques.

"Freedom?" asks Alexandra, suddenly joining our conversation. "How so? I thought we are all slaves for the rest of our lives."

"Our slavery need not be permanent," replies Esme. "In time, many harem slaves are offered their freedom, particularly if the sultan doesn't select you as one of his favourites. Every sultan is different. The last sultan, Sultan Selim, chose only a few girls to be among his favourite concubines, while some of his ancestors had a steady stream of concubines delivered to his room every night. Even if you remain a slave you can live comfortably if you rise high enough in the harem hierarchy."

"So, how does this hierarchy work?" asks Alexandra.

"At the lowest level are the odalisques, like us," continues Esme. "We do all the household chores and menial tasks. Some odalisques, like Nigar Kalfa, are talented enough to become kalfa, the administrators of the harem. The kalfa also train those odalisques who are selected to become concubines. If you successfully complete your training, you become a hatun, and you are elevated above the odalisques in the harem hierarchy. In time a hatun will either be chosen to walk the golden path and become one of the sultan's concubines, or she'll be given her freedom so that she can marry a suitable husband who has done good service for the Empire.

"A concubine who walks the golden path more than once may become one of the sultan's favourites. As soon as the Valide is satisfied that a concubine has found the sultan's favour, then the girl is moved to one of the rooms upstairs to live among the other favourites. If a favourite gives birth to a son, then she will be provided with her own personal maid and be given a chamber in the royal family wing of the harem. She will effectively become part of the Sultan's family. When her son is old enough, it is traditional for mother and son to be sent to another province so the son may learn the necessary skills to rule."

"But why does the Sultan need so many concubines?" I ask. "I thought kings and rulers of Empires married princesses to form political alliances."

"Not in the Ottoman Empire," replies Esme. "The Ottoman dynasty chooses to reproduce itself by serial concubinage with slaves. Slaves don't have ambitious or greedy relations who can cause trouble, and concubines can be more easily manipulated in the interests of the dynasty. The pool of heirs is greatly enlarged in this way. Any son can become the next sultan. That is how His Majesty became sultan upon the death of his father. Did you not know this already? I thought you are all Roxolani."

"Roxolani, yes," I reply. "But Alexandra and my families moved away from our native homeland to the lands ruled by the King of Poland. We were captured inside Polish territory and taken to the Crimea."

We temporarily halt our questioning of Esme while we select clothes from the stack. Like Alexandra, Rebecca and Sarah, my worldly possessions now consist of a white cotton dress, a grey waistcoat, a sleeveless shift, a pair of slippers and a comb.

"You are each provided with one of the chests along the wall over here for your possessions," says Esme once the four of have changed into our new clothes. "Do not take another girls' things without her permission or you will be severely punished."

"How severely?" asks Rebecca.

"Thieves are tied in a large sack and thrown into the river to drown," replies Esme in a very matter of fact tone. "Slaves are easy to replace, so don't expect mercy if you break the harem rules."

The slightly raised areas either side of the central aisle form a huge communal living room which I realise must be converted into a dormitory at night. After a discussion with the girls sitting around us, Esme finds four unused chests for us. Inside each chest is a sheet and a quilt. Esme tells us that the location of the chest marks our allocated sleeping place.

The girls around us are busy embroidering and chatting among themselves. Their curiosity at our arrival has been satisfied for now. I am standing watching their handiwork when one of the girls looks at me and says something to me in Turkish.

"I don't understand what you are saying," I reply in my own language. I look around for Esme so she can translate the girl's words, but Esme is busy with Rebecca at the other end of the room.

"Fatima wishes to know whether you can embroider," says one of girls sat in the group.

"Yes. My mother taught me how to embroider, although I'm not very good."

"Then practise and improve," says the girl who translated Fatima's question. "The Sultanas and favourites may buy your work if it is any good. It is one of the few ways you can earn extra money in this place. Your stipend won't go far."

"Stipend?" I reply, not certain I heard her correctly. "Do we get paid?"

"Yes … but not much. An odalisque receives four aspers a day; six if you impress Sümbul Aga and Daye Hatun. It won't buy much, but in a month or so you may have saved enough to buy some small items of jewellery or a new dress. Nothing fancy, but something of your own choosing. A girl can't attract the eye of the sultan if she's dressed the same as nearly everyone else."

I look around for Alexandra to share what I have just learned, but she isn't anywhere to be seen. This room is large, but not so large that a girl can just disappear.

"Did you see what happened to my friend, Alexandra?" I ask.

"The loud-mouthed one?" replies the girl who translated Fatima's words. "Sümbul Aga took her away."

"Where have they gone?" I say with alarm.

"We don't get told that sort of information. If an aga orders a girl to follow him, then we have no choice but to obey."

I look around to check if Rebecca and Sarah are still here. They are with Esme talking to a group of girls on the other side of the central aisle. Either they haven't noticed Alexandra has been taken away, or they are unconcerned. I move over to join them so I can ask Esme about Alexandra.

"It's not uncommon for one of the aga's to summon a girl," replies Esme to my question.

"Sümbul Aga won't hurt her, will he?" I ask.

"No," replies Esme. "If she is to be punished, then it will be done in the presence of the entire harem. But I don't think anything like that will happen to your friend."

"It isn't Alexandra being punished by Sümbul Aga that I'm worried about," I say. "He's a man and she's a pretty girl."

During our time in the hands of the Tartars, we all quickly learned what it meant when a man took one of the captive women away from the rest of us. Alexandra and I were fortunate our additional value as maidens saved us from the fate suffered by many of the older women.

"Oh, nothing like that will happen," laughs Esme. "Not only is it forbidden for one of the agas to touch one of us in that way, but the men in the harem are … um … you know."

Esme makes a cutting motion with her hand and the girls near her all giggle. I have heard tales about eunuchs, but I never imagined I would meet one.

"She has probably been taken to the Valide," continues Esme. "Your friend's behaviour when you arrived will not be tolerated. She'll probably be given a stern lecture. If she apologises and mends her ways, then the matter will be forgotten."

Despite Esme's reassuring words I can't help worry about what is happening to Alexandra. I doubt Alexandra will simply apologise and promise to improve her behaviour. I silently breathe a sigh of relief when she eventually returns in the company of Nigar Kalfa and Sümbul Aga. Alexandra's mood doesn't seem to have improved, although neither of her escorts seem concerned. The three of them walk over to where Rebecca, Sarah, Esme and I are sat.

"Esme," says Nigar Kalfa. "Take the four new girls to the kitchens and collect the food for the girls in this room. The Valide has ordered that the new girls be put to work immediately so that they may understand their place here."

Nigar Kalfa doesn't go as far as to say that Rebecca, Sarah and I are being punished for Alexandra's earlier outburst, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks it. Esme gives a quick curtsey to Nigar Kalfa and Sümbul Aga and indicates we should follow her to the kitchens.

When we arrived at the palace we noticed the kitchens in a building adjacent to the harem. The kitchens are huge with a constant buzz of activity. Scores of men are busy cooking and preparing bowls of food. We find some of the other girls who arrived with us already waiting in the kitchens. Like us, they have been sent to collect trays of food for their room, under the supervision of the two younger girls we saw earlier.

We only have a few minutes to talk, but I learn they are staying in a huge room similar to ours, except the mezzanine level of their room doesn't have the lines of rooms for the Sultan's favourites. Instead, the upper level is an extension of the lower-level living area and dormitory. Many more girls are housed there, meaning there must be nearly a hundred girls and young women living in the harem. More if there are other dormitories as well.

"Stop your chatter, girls, and pay attention" snaps one of men as he sorts the various bowls of food onto several trays. "Which of you are from the north wing?"

Not Esme and the four of us, apparently. The other girls are each given a large tray containing three bowls of assorted food. They are promptly escorted back to their room. A few moments later the process is repeated for our room. There are five trays, so Esme takes one of them and leads the way back to our room. We arrive to see everyone is sat around in five groups, including the favourites who have come down from their rooms above. They are easily identified by their beautiful dresses and jewellery. A few of the favourites are sat with the other girls, but most are grouped around a low table which is obviously the exclusive domain of the favourites. Alexandra is last in line and is left having to serve the favourites' table.

She calmly walks over to where the Sultan's favourites are sat. They ignore her as she places the tray on the table. A dark-haired girl dressed in a beautiful blue gown promptly takes a sample from one of the bowls on Alexandra's tray. The favourite pulls a sour face as she tastes the food.

"This food is not good enough," she says to Alexandra in our language. "Take this tray back to the kitchens and tell them to prepare our food the way we like it."


	4. The Golden Path

4\. The Golden Path.

Since the favourite is talking to Alexandra in our native language, many of the girls in the harem don't understand her words. But her gestures and tone make her meaning clear. I doubt there is anything really wrong with the food. She has obviously taken a dislike to Alexandra, and is just trying to stamp her authority over her. I wonder how many other girls might try to bait Alexandra after her rebellious attitude has clearly earned her disfavour among those in power.

"Take it yourself if you aren't satisfied," replies Alexandra as she turns to walk back to us.

"Don't you turn your back on me, slave," snaps the girl. "You need to learn your place in the harem. You are a nobody. You are here to do the bidding of your betters. Now take this tray back to the kitchens and have them prepare our food correctly."

"I am not your slave," replies Alexandra. "I belong to Sultan Suleiman. I will obey his bidding. Not yours."

The favourite stands up and for a moment it looks as though she is about to strike Alexandra. Fortunately Nigar Kalfa has been watching the exchange from across the room. At a signal from Nigar Kalfa, the favourite's friends stop the girl before a fight breaks out.

"Nigar Kalfa!" calls the favourite, realising the cause of her friends' sudden intervention. Nigar Kalfa quietly walks towards the favourites' table.

"Ayşe Hatun," Nigar Kalfa says deferentially when she reaches the table. The rest of her words are spoken in Turkish, so I don't understand them. After a short conversation, Nigar Kalfa turns to Alexandra.

"Ayşe Hatun has given you an order," says Nigar Kalfa to Alexandra. "She is one of the sultan's favourites. You are merely an odalisque, so you must obey her orders. Esme, go with Alexandra so that the kitchen staff understand what is required."

Ayşe looks smug while Alexandra is fuming. Nigar Kalfa is clearly not going to stand for any nonsense and she waits while Alexandra reaches for the tray on the table. Ayşe moves to stand in Alexandra's way, determined to make it has hard as possible for Alexandra to carry out her task. Nobody will ever know whether what follows was an accident, or a deliberate act on Alexandra's part. As Alexandra struggles to pick up the tray, one of the bowls topples, and some of the contents spill over Ayşe's fine dress before the bowl can be righted.

"You clumsy oaf!" she snaps. "My dress is ruined. You will pay for a new one!"

"It was an accident, Ayşe," intervenes Nigar Kalfa. "And your dress is hardly ruined. There isn't even a mark on it. Clean up the mess Alexandra, and learn to be more careful in future."

If Nigar Kalfa hadn't been standing there, I'm sure a fight would have broken out. I wouldn't be surprised if Alexandra suddenly refuses, but Esme's urging doesn't give Alexandra time to think about rebelling. Alexandra and Esme take the tray to the kitchen while Nigar Kalfa calms Ayşe with the help of some of the other favourites. Nigar Kalfa's quiet but firm demeanour means she is obeyed, even though the favourites out-rank her in the harem hierarchy. With the immediate drama over, the girls settle down to eat. The favourites, of course, must wait for their meal.

After a few minutes Esme and Alexandra return carrying what suspiciously looks like the same food they had just taken away. This time Esme stays close to Alexandra as she places the tray on the favourite's table. Hunger, and Nigar Kalfa's watchful eye, seem to have overtaken the favourites' desire to antagonise Alexandra any further. With the briefest of curtsies, Alexandra and Esme leave the favourites' table and joins us at the table at the other end of the room.

"Are you all right?" I ask Alexandra when she sits down beside me.

"I will get my revenge on that Ayşe," mutters Alexandra, so only I can hear.

"No you won't," says Esme, who must have better hearing than Alexandra credited. "She is one of the sultan's favourites. You are playing with fire if you displease her. Your future success in this harem depends on attracting Sultan Suleiman's attention. You stand a better chance of that if you are friendly towards his current favourites … all of them."

We halt our conversation while we eat. The food is plain and not very appetising to look at, but it is the best meal I have eaten in nearly a month. Despite Alexandra's anger at what has happened she still manages to eat well. The girls around us stack their bowls onto the trays as soon as they have finished eating. We follow their example.

"Collect the tray you brought from the kitchen, and follow me," says Esme to Alexandra, Rebecca, Sarah and I.

Alexandra baulks at going back to the favourites' table to collect their tray. She's not the only one who anticipates trouble.

"I'll collect your tray, Alexandra," I say. "You collect mine."

"No!" replies Alexandra. "I will do it. I'll not let them think that I'm afraid of them."

She promptly walks over to the favourites' table to collect the tray. They must see her coming and two of them change their positions so that Alexandra cannot reach the tray. They blatantly ignore Alexandra's attempt to collect their tray. I look around to see if Nigar Kalfa is here so that she can intervene. Unfortunately she has left the room and none of the agas are nearby. Esme walks over to where Alexandra is standing. So far Alexandra is waiting patiently, but I can tell from her fidgeting that her patience is wearing thin.

Esme says something in Turkish to the favourites. They ignore her and Esme repeats what she said. One of the favourites replies in a sharp tone that is obviously a rebuke. Esme looks shocked and she quickly curtsies and backs away.

"They require you to apologize for your behaviour earlier, and to go down on your knees to beg for their forgiveness," says Esme to Alexandra.

"They will have a long wait before that happens," replies Alexandra, folding her arms as a sign of defiance for the benefit of those who don't understand her words.

The whole room waits in silence for what seems like an eternity, but in reality can't have been more than a minute. Ayşe tires of waiting and she stands up and turns towards Alexandra.

"You need to learn your place, slave!" she snaps at Alexandra.

Ayşe lifts her arm and tries to strike Alexandra's face, but Alexandra blocks her swing. A tussle between the two girls breaks out before any of the nearby girls can react. Before they can be parted there is a loud voice which receives instant obedience. Since the command is in Turkish I don't know what was said, but it's meaning is very clear. Both Ayşe and Alexandra stop fighting and look towards the source of the voice. I too look up at the mezzanine above us. Daye Hatun and two other finely dressed women are looking down on us. The expressions on their faces indicate that they are far from happy.

"Alexandra! You have a very short memory," the older of the two women with Daye Hatun says in our language. "Have you forgotten our earlier conversation?"

"No, Valide Sultan," replies Alexandra with a deep curtsey. "I was trying to collect the tray and these girls prevented me from doing so."

"I saw what happened," replies the Valide Sultan. "You are new here so I shall make allowances. Just this once. Now collect your tray and take it away."

Ayşe looks daggers at Alexandra, who quickly obeys the Valide's orders. Esme ushers the four of us out of the room with our trays. As we leave the room I hear the Valide say something in Turkish to Ayşe. Something which turns Ayşe's scowl into a smile. It is obviously good news, as several of Ayşe's friends look pleased as well. I just hope the cause of their delight is not going to be at Alexandra's expense.

Esme takes us to a basement room fitted with a number of large sinks along one wall. The girls from the other room are already here. They are busy washing the bowls and stacking them inside a line of cupboards along the opposite wall. We do the same under Esme's supervision. The whole process takes about half an hour. We return upstairs to our room to find a buzz of activity around Ayşe. Most of the girls are sat watching while several girls add the finishing touches to Ayşe's outfit. She's wearing the most magnificent gown I have ever seen, and is adorned in expensive jewellery. Her hair is immaculate. It's amazing that such a transformation has been achieved in little more than half an hour.

"What's going on?" I ask the girl I met earlier who speaks our language.

"The sultan has summoned Ayşe to his chambers. She is to walk the golden path tonight. It is the fifth time she has been summoned, although it's the first time since he has become sultan. There were rumours spreading that he no longer had time for the pleasures of his harem. Fortunately that rumour seems to be untrue. Perhaps Ayşe will become the sultan's new first favourite. If that happens then Mahidevran Sultan won't be pleased."

"Mahidevran?" asks Alexandra. "Who is she?"

"The mother of the sultan's eldest son, Mustafa. It was Mahidevran who you saw with the Valide and Daye Hatun earlier. Mahidevran doesn't like competition for Sultan Suleiman Khan's favours."

"What about the other favourites?" continues Alexandra. "Don't they get jealous?"

"Sometimes. But they know the sultan may be watching us at any time, so everyone is on their best behaviour."

"Watching us? How?"

"Do you see that grill in the wall over there?" says Esme, pointing to a thick metal grill in the wall at one end of the room. We nod in response. "Behind the grill is a viewing room for those privileged to use it. Sultan Suleiman, or Ibrahim, the Master of the Royal Bedchamber, may go there at any time and watch us. It is one of the ways a girl is selected as the sultan's next bed partner."

"Do you mean Sultan Suleiman could be watching us now?" asks Sarah.

"It's possible, but unlikely," says Esme. "Ayşe has been ordered to go to the New Palace, where the sultan normally resides. This is the Old Palace and Sultan Suleiman only visits here when he wishes to visit his mother, the Valide."

"When do we get to meet the sultan," asks Alexandra.

"You only get to meet the sultan if he or the Valide orders your presence. You don't speak any Turkish, so you are far from ready for that privilege. But you may glimpse him from time to time as he moves about the palace."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" asks Rebecca.

"You work; you learn; and you prepare yourself for the day that you are lucky enough to be called to walk the golden path."


	5. A favourite's reward

5\. A favourite's reward.

Ayşe is helped in her final preparations by Nigar Kalfa and three of the white-and-grey clad odalisques. I'm surprised that the preparations are done in the main room, and not in the privacy of Ayşe's room upstairs. All of the other favourites who were helping Ayşe earlier have disappeared back to their rooms. Ayşe is looking beautiful in her silk gown and plentiful jewellery. She is ready when Sümbul Aga arrives to escort her to the New Palace and Sultan Suleiman's bedchamber. There is a buzz of excitement among the odalisques when Ayşe is escorted from the harem. Even I briefly imagine myself being in Ayşe's place.

Once Ayşe has gone we settle down to talk and relax. My inability to speak Turkish means I can't participate in the other girls' conversation, and Alexandra is still brooding over her fight with Ayşe. My mind wanders to what is happening to Ayşe. Before my capture I was considered too young to engage in any activity that might be considered sexual. My mother taught me the basics of reproduction, but nothing about the emotional side of a sexual relationship. My two weeks in the hands of the Tartars added substantially to my knowledge about sex, to the extent my emotions are now a confused mix of desire and fear. Desire for the touch and intimate caress of a man, but fearful of being hurt in the way the Tartars abused the captured women they defiled. Will I ever overcome my fear and become a good concubine? That's a question to which I would like to know the answer.

Before long an aga enters the harem and issues orders in Turkish which Alexandra, Rebecca, Sarah and I don't understand. When we see the other odalisques taking bedrolls out of a large storage cupboard, we follow their example. Without further instruction, each girl lays out her bedroll next to the chest holding her belongings. She then places the sheet and quilt from the chest onto her bed. Esme watches us from her side of the room. She seems satisfied that we are following the example of the other girls and she doesn't bother to come over to us. Once our sleeping mats are prepared, we follow the other girls towards the baths in the basement. Some of the girls take a quick bathe in one of the pools, but most simply wash their faces and arms in the large basins. After ablutions we return to the dormitory and we all change into our slips.

Many of the girls are chatting as we change. Although I cannot understand what they are saying, I can hear Ayşe's name mentioned several times. All conversation abruptly ends when Daye Hatun enters the room. The girls who are not yet in bed promptly finish their preparations and get under their quilt. When she is satisfied we have all settled down, Daye Hatun snuffs out most of the candles and says what I assume is 'goodnight'. The room is almost completely dark, with just sufficient light from the remaining candles to find our way to the toilets or baths in case of need. Most of the girls fall asleep quickly, but it takes me a while to stop thinking about today and what tomorrow may bring.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I sleep well enough despite my new surroundings. It is still quite early when we are woken. The high windows at either end of the room provide the only natural light to reach our dormitory. The sky outside seems to be dark grey, with only a hint of coming dawn. Alexandra and I follow the other girls lead and wash and dress quickly. I notice that none of the favourites has been made to get up at this hour.

A different group of odalisques are assigned to the task of collecting our breakfast from the kitchens. We eat breakfast in relative silence so as not to disturb the sleep of those upstairs. We have all finished our breakfast and packed our bedding away by the time the early morning sun is brightening the room through the high windows. Nigar Kalfa arrives with three other similarly dressed women. We all line up either side of the central aisle. I realise the costume Nigar Kalfa wears must be some kind of uniform.

"The new girls will come with me," Nigar Kalfa says in our language. She then says more words in Turkish, which must be instructions to the other girls. At her signal, Rebecca, Sarah, Alexandra and I follow her out of the room. She takes us along a narrow corridor and up a flight of stairs to a small room containing a large desk and benches.

"This is one of the teaching rooms," says Nigar Kalfa. "You will soon become familiar with this room and those like it along the corridor. From now on you will spend every morning, six days a week, being educated. Firstly you will learn Turkish. Three weeks from today you will be expected to conduct all conversations in Turkish when you are inside the harem. So study hard."

"What else are we to be taught?" asks Rebecca. "I didn't think being a concubine required so much preparation."

"You will be taught many things ranging from reading and writing, to the history of the Ottoman Empire. You will be taught how to behave, and how to address your betters. Should you be so fortunate as to be called to walk the golden path, you will be expected to have an intelligent conversation with the sultan. Later on, should you bear him a son, then you will be responsible for managing your son's development. Any son of the sultan may become the next ruler of the Ottoman Empire, so your duty will be to make sure your son is ready and able to do so. This is not a task that can be assigned to some ignorant peasant girl. Only when you are suitably educated will you be allowed to walk the golden path."

We spend the entire morning learning Turkish words and grammar. It is tedious, but by midday we at least know enough to hold a stilted conversation in Turkish. Nigar Kalfa is a patient teacher and never raises her voice, even though our frequent mistakes must frustrate her.

"We are done with your lessons for today," says Nigar Kalfa several hours later. "I suggest you practise what you have learned this morning while you are busy working this afternoon. But before we go, I must warn you about one of the traditions in the Imperial Harem. Any slave entering this harem puts her past behind her. You must forget your lives before you came here. Dwelling on your past life will only bring you grief. To emphasise your subjugation to the sultan and the Ottoman Empire, you will each be given a new name. Daye Hatun will tell you your new name before the evening meal. Thereafter you must only ever use your new name. Please remember this because you will be punished if you fail to obey."

The four of us look at each other in shock. Our names are our last links to our previous lives, and now even those are to be taken from us. We do our best to put on a brave face as we collect the writing book we have been given and follow Nigar Kalfa back to our room. I feel like crying at the thought of being made to use a slave name, but I know it won't make any difference in the end. In my heart I will always be Maria. I will just have to hide Maria deep down inside me.

As we walk back to our room we notice the other odalisques have also been at lessons. Even some of the favourites are with them. When we reach our room I see a group of five favourites clustered at one end of the room. As Alexandra and I walk closer I realise one of them is Ayşe. She is full of excitement and busy showing off a new ring and necklace.

"A present from the sultan," observes Esme who has moved next to us. "He must have been pleased with Ayşe's company for him to give her such expensive gifts. Perhaps she will now be in a better mood."

Unfortunately the moment Ayşe sees Alexandra her happy face turns into a scowl and she walks towards us. If there was anywhere to go to avoid conflict I would pull Alexandra away, but there is nowhere for us to go.

"See what Sultan Suleiman thinks of me," Ayşe says to Alexandra as she flashes her new jewellery in front of our eyes. "Do you think Roxelani peasant girls are ever going to deserve such a gift. Learn your place, slave, and submit to those who are your betters."

The whole room has goes silent. Ayşe and Alexandra face each other as though daring the other to blink. Esme intervenes before something bad happens.

"Your ring and necklace are magnificent, Ayşe," says Esme with a slight curtsey. "Did Sultan Suleiman make them himself?"

"No, but these are from his personal collection," replies Ayşe. "He only gifts the jewellery he makes to the sultanas."

Despite the impasse between Ayşe and Alexandra, the tension eases. Esme's intervention has diffused the situation. Taking advantage of the lull, Esme quickly ushers Alexandra and I to another part of the room.

"Is what Ayşe says correct?" I ask. "Does the sultan actually make jewellery?"

"Yes," replies Esme. "He is a skilled jeweller, and a poet as well. When he gets the time."

"Well I shall earn a piece of his jewellery. And soon," says Alexandra with determination. "Then that Ayşe will be put in her place."

"Hush, Alexandra," I whisper. "You don't know what you are saying."

The arrival of more girls diverts our attention to other matters. Trays of snacks arrive from the kitchen, which must be our midday meal. We follow the other girls' lead and help ourselves to food from the trays. As we sit in a group I'm pleasantly surprised that I can actually understand snippets of the conversation going on around me. This morning's lesson on the Turkish language has been very helpful.

The afternoon's activities, however, are less educational. All the odalisques spend the afternoon sewing. Some girls spend their time repairing the sultanas dresses, while others make new garments. My fingers are quite sore by the time we are ordered to put our work away. Daye Hatun enters the room with the ten other girls who arrived with Alexandra, Rebecca, Sarah, and I. The four of us are told to join the other new arrivals on one side of the room. Everyone else gathers on the other side of the aisle. Their chattering stops when Daye Hatun gives them a fierce look.

"Every slave girl who enters the service of the Ottoman sultan must give up her past," says Daye Hatun to the fourteen of us. "There is only a future before you. The Valide Sultan has decided on names for you all and you shall bear your new name with pride. Your old name is no more."

Daye Hatun walks along our line. As she stops before each of us, she says our new name so the whole room can hear.

"Gülnihal" she says to me.

"Hürrem," she says to Alexandra.

Maria and Alexandra are no more. Except deep in our hearts. From here on we begin our new lives as Gülnihal and Hürrem.


	6. Meeting the Sultan

6\. Meeting the sultan

Over the next two weeks I settle into a routine which is demanding but not unpleasant. Alexandra … or Hürrem, as I must now call her … is still inclined to be moody and a loner. Hürrem and I still remain friends, but we don't always share the same outlook in life.

I'm beginning to make sense of the hierarchy in the harem. Those in the South Wing of the harem have all been selected to be trained as hatun, which means "lady". Hatun is both a title and a name. When I finish my training I will become Gülnihal Hatun. I will become eligible to be chosen as a concubine of the sultan. Even then it is far from certain that I'll be called to walk the golden path. Sultan Suleiman is not as lustful as his predecessors, and he makes infrequent use of his many existing concubines. Ayşe has not been summoned to the sultan's bedchamber since the night when Hürrem and I first arrived, and I've not heard about any other girl being called. Perhaps one of Sultan Suleiman's sultanas is keeping his bed warm at night. His lack of interest in his harem is certainly causing a degree of frustration among us. We are being trained in how to pleasure a man, but are constantly denied the opportunity to put it into practise.

Despite being confined to the harem, I'm reasonably content with my new life. We are rarely bored, and Daye Hatun ensures we are kept busy. By now I understand enough Turkish to converse with the other girls while we work. Although I frequently mispronounce words, I find that the other girls are both willing to help me improve my fluency and accept me as a friend. Sometimes a few of them can become too friendly, particularly at night. I've been woken more than once when another girl slips into my bed with me. Usually my night time visitor is simply wanting the extra warmth of a bed companion. The harem can get quite cold at night and we are only given light weight clothing. A few girls, however, are looking for a more intimate liaison. The harem rules prohibit us from engaging in sexual activities with another girl, but the practise is becoming commonplace and nobody prevents such liaisons providing they are kept discreet. I suppose it helps ease our sexual frustrations. I don't encourage the advances of other girls, but nor do I kick up a fuss when a girl slips her hand inside my slip or touches me intimately when we are in the baths.

The girls who arrived with Hürrem and I, and were assigned to the larger room in the North Wing, have a harder life. They weren't chosen to be trained as hatun, so their lot is to perform the manual chores such as the laundry and cleaning the interior of this huge harem. Even so, they may still advance in the hierarchy just like Nigar Kalfa has done. I now know that kalfa, like hatun, is used as a title as well as a name, and is awarded to the more skilful and experienced harem servants. If it wasn't for the kalfas organising our day to day life, the harem would probably collapse into chaos. The Valide may rule the harem, but carrying out her orders is nearly always left to Daye Hatun and the kalfas.

Of course the most coveted title for any girl in the harem is that of sultana. A girl child fathered by the sultan is given that title at birth. But for a slave girl to become a sultana, she must give birth to a son fathered by the sultan. Only two slaves have succeed in achieving this goal with Sultan Suleiman; Mahidevran and Gülfem. Both gave birth to sons while the then Prince Suleiman was still the governor of the province of Manisa. Now both women have moved from the small harem at Manisa into the Royal Wing of the Imperial Harem.

The Royal Wing is reserved for the imperial family and their personal maids. We're not allowed to enter that part of the harem unless we are summoned ... something which rarely has a good outcome. The Royal Wing is where the Valide and the sultan's sister, Hatice, reside. It's also the only part of the harem where a male child is allowed to wander at will. We see most of the imperial family from time to time, but more often than not, they keep to themselves.

"I've seen Mahidevran's son, Mustafa," I say as a group of us talk while we embroider. "But not Gülfem's son."

"Nor will you," replies Esme. "A few years ago a great plague swept Manisa, and Gülfem's infant son died. The same plague claimed the lives of Hatice's husband and children. Now Gülfem stays in the palace as Hatice's close friend and confidant."

"I'm beginning to think we will never see Suleiman either," says Hürrem.

"Careful," warns Esme. "You must never refer to His Majesty by his name like that. Even in his presence you must only call him Sultan Suleiman Khan or Your Majesty. If Daye Hatun or one of the aga's hear you being disrespectful towards His Majesty, then you'll be severely punished."

"It's difficult to be disrespectful to a ghost," continues Hürrem, unmoved by Esme's warning.

"Shush," warns Esme again. "Don't forget we could be observed at this very minute from the grill at the end of the room."

I had forgotten about the hidden room on the other side of the small grill. It's impossible to see through the grill from this distance, and it is mounted too high in the wall to look through when we are closer.

"Don't fret," says Efsun. "I heard one of the aga's say that His Majesty is not in Constantinople, and that he's busy putting down a rebellion in one of the outer provinces."

"I've heard that rumour, too," says Esme. "But Ibrahim is still in the palace. He may be watching us."

I've met Ibrahim twice. Both times he has been checking on the progress of the new arrivals. Nigar Kalfa is very nervous when Ibrahim is around, probably with good cause. He has a nasty, cruel side to his nature. As Master of the Royal Bedchamber, Ibrahim controls access to the sultan when the sultan is in his private rooms. Ibrahim's duties also include being procurer of female flesh for the sultan's pleasure, as well as a host of more mundane tasks. Even though there has only been that one occasion when Ayşe was called to the sultan's bed, Esme is right in thinking Ibrahim could be watching us at any time.

That night Hürrem and I prepare our bedrolls, as we have done each night since we arrived. Sümbul Aga, the chief eunuch of the harem, stops Hürrem and I from changing into our shifts and tells us to follow him to the Royal Wing. Neither Hürrem nor I have any idea why we have been summoned at this late hour. Our hearts sink when Sümbul takes us into a small room where Ibrahim is waiting.

"His Majesty has returned from his victorious campaign. The Valide had decided that he should receive entertainment in his rooms," says Ibrahim. "You two are to come with me."

Hürrem and I look at each other in complete shock. We haven't finished our training, and we have only received the most basic of instruction on how to behave in front of the sultan. Surely there must be some mistake. We follow Ibrahim down corridors we haven't seen before. Eventually we turn into a corridor I recognise. The rooms on this corridor are reserved for the imperial family. Two young women dressed in fine silk gowns stand guard outside the door to one of the rooms. As Ibrahim approaches, one of the women opens the door and announces Ibrahim's arrival to whomever is inside the room.

Ibrahim signals for Hürrem and I to wait outside the door while he goes inside to confer with the room's occupant. A few minutes later another young woman comes to the door and tells us to come into the room. Inside the room is Mahidevran. She is surrounded by her maids who are adding jewellery to her beautiful gown.

"Are these the best two you could find, Ibrahim?" asks Mahidevran, looking at us as though we've crawled out from under a rock.

"Sümbul Aga recommended them," replies Ibrahim. "I've observed them myself. They seem to be capable of doing what is required of them."

Mahidevran doesn't seem convinced. Since Alexandra and I have no idea what is expected of us, we can only stand and wait nervously. Mahidevran's personal maids fuss around her as she finishes her preparations.

"I hope you are right, Ibrahim," says Mahidevran once she is ready. "Very well. You two pick up those trays and follow three steps behind me. When we reach His Majesty's chamber you will wait in the corridor outside the door until I come to collect the trays from you. You may then return to your beds. Do you think you can manage that simple task?"

"Yes, Sultana," I reply. I've no idea why any two of the several young women in Mahidevran's room couldn't have done this task, but I know better than to ask.

When Mahidevran makes a move to leave her room, Hürrem and I pick up the two trays. They contain an assortment of food in silver bowls. We follow Ibrahim and Mahidevran down several corridors until we approach a door guarded by two men wearing swords. This must be the sultan's bedchamber here in the Old Palace.

"The Valide is still with His Majesty," says one of the guards. "His Majesty instructed that he is not to be disturbed."

Mahidevran is obviously miffed at being denied access, but she can do nothing but wait. I recall that it's the Valide rather than the sultan who has arranged for Mahidevran to be here, so she can't insist that the sultan be informed of her arrival. Ibrahim makes no move to intervene. Fortunately our wait isn't too long. Ten minutes later the door opens and the Valide glides out of the room. The Valide gives a small nod towards Ibrahim, smiles pleasantly at Mahidevran, and gives Hürrem and I only the briefest of glances as she walks back along the winding corridor towards her room.

What none of us anticipated is that the sultan steps out of his room as though he is about to recall the Valide. He doesn't though. He seems preoccupied with whatever he and the Valide were discussing. Ibrahim bows. Mahidevran and I quickly curtsey as soon as we see the sultan. Hürrem simply stands there spellbound.

"Suleiman!" sighs Hürrem as she stands there looking longingly into his eyes.

I can think of three breaches in protocol Hürrem has committed within the last few seconds. I fear for my friend. This could earn her a beating; or worse, expulsion from the harem. But the sultan either fails to notice Hürrem, or he is too preoccupied to mind Hürrem's rudeness. After looking at Hürrem he simply turns to Mahidevran.

"Come, my dear," he says to Mahidevran. "What is it that you require? Is Mustafa alright?"

Mahidevran rises and follows the sultan into his room. She spares only the briefest of glances towards Hürrem, but we both know that her look means big trouble for Hürrem.


	7. Dancing for the Sultan

7\. Dancing for the Sultan

Hürrem and I wait patiently outside the sultan's bedchamber. The trays of food we are holding are starting to feel heavy, but we dare not put them down. Mahidevran told us to stand here until she collected the trays from us, but she didn't say how long we are expected to wait. I begin to understand why she didn't order two of her personal maids to do this chore. Ibrahim left us as soon as Mahidevran entered the royal bedchamber, leaving Hürrem and I in the company of the two men guarding the door.

Although the guards remain passive, I can sense the lust in their eyes. Nigar Kalfa has repeatedly warned us to be careful not to be caught alone with one of the household guards. These men might be slaves, but some have been known to run the risk of punishment for a few moments of pleasure with a harem girl. Regardless of the circumstances, the consequences for any girl unfortunate enough to be ravished by a guard is much worse. The best she can hope for is expulsion from the harem, the worst is execution by the traditional means; tied inside a sack and thrown into deep water to drown.

We wait for nearly an hour before the bedchamber door opens. Mahidevran leaves the room and walks past us without looking in our direction. The expression on her face suggests her meeting with the sultan hasn't gone well.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" muses Hürrem once Mahidevran is out of sight.

I'm about to suggest taking the trays to the kitchen when there's a call from inside the sultan's room. One of the guards opens the door and goes inside to answer the sultan's summons. A moment later the guard returns and orders us to take the trays into the sultan's room. I nearly drop my tray in alarm. This was never part of Mahidevran's plan. I desperately try to remember the correct procedure for delivering food to His Majesty.

Hürrem takes the lead and I simply follow her into the room. While I am terrified of doing something wrong, Hürrem clearly sees this as an opportunity to be seized in both hands.

"Leave the trays on that table," says Sultan Suleiman as we enter his room with bowed heads.

We quickly do as he commands. As soon as we have deposited the trays on the table we drop to our knees, keeping our heads bowed. Even Hürrem is not so bold as to look at him face to face.

"You must be two of the new girls," says the sultan. "What are your names?"

"Gülnihal, your majesty," I reply as calmly as I can manage.

"And you must be Hürrem," says the sultan, before Hürrem can reply. "Both Mahidevran and my mother have told me of a newly arrived red-haired firebrand in my harem. I trust you are paying attention to your lessons?"

Fortunately Hürrem has sufficient command of the Turkish language to understand the gist of what the sultan is saying.

"I am your humble slave, your majesty" replies Hürrem. "I strive to learn how best to serve you."

The sultan seems to understand Hürrem's reply even though she mispronounces several words. Her reply is one of several standard responses we are being taught to say. The sultan clearly knows this and doesn't pursue the conversation any further. He dismisses us and we carefully back towards the door. Once through the door, we quickly head back to the harem.

The next morning Gülsah, one of Mahidevran's personal maids, comes looking for Hürrem and I. Several of the girls in the harem have already warned us to keep clear of Gülsah. She has a reputation for causing trouble and for being Mahidevran's spy. Unfortunately there's nowhere to hide from her.

"The sultana has her eye on you two," sneers Gülsah. "You had best watch your step."

There are currently four sultanas living in the Royal Wing of the harem, so Gülsah's warning is ambiguous. Nevertheless, we don't need to be told which sultana Gülsah means. What I don't understand is what we are supposed to have done to deserve such treatment.

Hürrem's slip in referring to the sultan by his name seems to have been forgotten. Nobody mentions her error over the next few days. Hürrem and I go back to our daily routine and put our moment of excitement to the back of our minds. We don't even think about our meeting with the sultan when Nigar Kalfa tells us that a special evening of entertainment is being planned for the sultan next week. Nor do we think it out of the ordinary when Hürrem and I are selected along with six other girls to have dancing tuition in addition to our regular lessons.

The style of dancing is like nothing I have ever encountered before. The sexual overtones to the dances are hard to ignore. I do my best to imitate the lithe young woman teaching us. Hürrem seems to find it much easier to achieve the allure and grace required to perform the dance well. Our teacher encourages and praises all our efforts, but her best praise goes to Hürrem.

After Nigar Kalfa's initial announcement, no further mention of the special evening of entertainment is made. I begin to think it has been cancelled. The sultan has many things requiring his attention. It is quite possible that he has decided he has no time for such frivolity. But I'm wrong. Hürrem and I, along with four other odalisques, are called away from our lessons early one morning. We are escorted to a room at the side of the harem where Ibrahim, Sümbul Aga and Daye Hatun are waiting.

"Tonight you are to entertain His Majesty," says Daye Hatun in a tone which suggests she thinks this enterprise is foolhardy. "In my opinion none of you are ready for such an undertaking. But His Majesty commands it. Ibrahim and Sümbul Aga have selected you. I don't need to tell you of the importance of this entertainment. If you please His Majesty, then your future in the harem is assured. Displease him and you will find yourselves working in the laundry from tomorrow. You are excused from further work today so that you may prepare."

Sümbul Aga takes us back to the main part of the harem where a group of six girls are waiting to help us bathe and beautify ourselves for tonight. An assortment of beautiful silk costumes and jewellery is available for us to wear. The next few hours pass in a flurry of activity. Apart from the girls assigned to help us, all the other girls are kept well away from our preparations.

Although the six of us will perform as a troupe, we all know that we'll be competing against each other for the sultan's eye. If a girl is skilful enough she might earn a more valuable reward than the other girls. The ultimate disgrace would be to displease the sultan. Not only would the sultan withhold any gift, but, as Daye Hatun has warned us, the girl's future will be ruined.

"Will His Majesty be awarding the purple handkerchief tonight?" asks Efsun of Sümbul Aga.

Despite my inexperience, I know that the purple handkerchief is the most coveted prize to be awarded during an entertainment of this type. The sultan will award it to a girl who not only attracts his eye, but sets him on fire with lust and desire. A girl given the purple handkerchief will be summoned to the royal bedchamber a few nights later and spend the night with the sultan. Pleasing the sultan in those circumstances not only earns gifts of significantly greater value, but confirms her status as a concubine and sets her on the road to becoming one of the sultan's favourites.

"You have barely commenced your training, Efsun," replies Sümbul Aga. "Your fluency in our language is poor. Your knowledge of our history and customs is patchy at best. How will you converse and entertain His Majesty alone in his bedchamber? You had best pray that His Majesty doesn't give you the purple handkerchief. You are not yet ready for such an honour."

We ponder Sümbul Aga's comments while we finish our preparations. On one hand he is correct. Being summoned to the sultan's bedchamber entails more than sex. Intelligent conversation and proper deportment are also required. I for one don't feel ready for such a task. Yet, on the other hand, this might be the only chance I get for months, or even years, to advance my status within the harem. Unlike some of his predecessors, who are rumoured to have bedded two or three different girls every night, Sultan Suleiman is most reserved in the use of the girls in his harem.

All too soon there is no more time for preparation. The six of us are escorted to a room in the main building of the Old Palace. There we make our final adjustments to our costumes before being lead into the room where the sultan awaits. He isn't alone and has obviously been dining with selected guests. I've no idea who these men are and no introductions are made. A group of girls from the harem are sat to one side with musical instruments at the ready. Other girls are busy serving food and drinks to the male guests.

At some hidden signal the music begins. We glide into the centre of the room and begin our performance. At first we dance our well rehearsed routines. None of us blatantly tries to outperform the others, although each of us is hoping to catch the sultan's eye. To our surprise, our performance is not ended when our initial routine is exhausted. Instead the musicians begin a new set of tunes which demand more rigorous and sensuous dances. I do my best to create a dance compatible with the rhythm of the music. But, before long, I join some of the other girls in edging towards the back of the group, where we might be less noticeable. A few minutes later only Hürrem continues to dance at the front of our group.

The five of us move to the edges of the dance area and concede the main part of the floor to Hürrem. Her dance is inspired and I can see the effect she is having on all the men watching her. Her dance ends with her on her knees facing the sultan in a posture of submission. The sultan leans forward and tosses a purple handkerchief in front of Hürrem. She leans forward as though bowing, and swiftly takes her reward.

A signal from Sümbul Aga tells us we are to leave and return to the harem. Other than the purple handkerchief given to Hürrem, we have no idea how our performance has been received. I doubt any of us will sleep tonight, Hürrem least of all.


	8. Reward and punishment

8\. Reward and punishment

The next morning we are roused from our slumber at the usual time. As we dress and prepare ourselves for another day, the numerous conversations around us are all about last night's performance. Since those of us who were dancing are newcomers, and lack sufficient fluency with the Turkish language, we must allow those who were the musicians to tell the story. They prove to be our harshest critics, highlighting our every mistake. Even Hürrem's performance is criticised, although I doubt last night's audience would agree with the girls' comments. We are saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of Sümbul Aga and Nigar Kalfa.

"Stop this idle chattering," orders Sümbul Aga. "Get this place tidied up. Quickly. The Valide will be arriving at any moment to inspect you all."

The threat of an inspection by the Valide has the desired effect. All thoughts about last night's performance are brushed aside as we nervously put away our bedding and finish our ablutions. The slower girls are still not ready when the Valide enters the harem with her daughter, Hatice, and Daye Hatun by her side. Fortunately there is no sign of Mahidevran or her maids.

"Line up, girls," orders Nigar Kalfa. We quickly form a single line on one side of the central aisle.

We needn't have worried. The Valide's inspection is only superficial and her complaints about us are relatively mild. She doesn't bother to inspect the favourites on the upper level of the harem. Her visit this morning must be for another reason. She wasn't at last night's entertainment and it is surely too early in the morning for her to have received any report about our performance.

"Those girls who performed during last night's entertainment are to stand over here," orders the Valide.

The five musicians and six dancers quickly move across the aisle and turn to face the other girls. Hürrem and I stand at one end of the line. The eleven of us stand waiting for the Valide to continue but she simply stands there waiting. We don't wait long before one of the agas loudly announces that Sultan Suleiman is entering the harem.

It's the first time I've seen the sultan enter our part of the harem. We all bow as he enters. He stops to greet his mother and sister. I risk a quick look at Hürrem and nearly gasp in surprise. She has taken out the purple handkerchief the sultan gave her last night, and is clutching it in her hands.

The sultan doesn't spend too long talking with his mother and begins a slow walk along our line. He stops at each girl and compliments her on her performance last night, either as a musician or as a dancer. He doesn't need reminding which girl performed which task. The sultan gives each girl a necklace, ring or broach from the bag he is carrying before moving on to the next girl. Despite all our training in docility and obedience, the recipient of each gift can't curb a squeal of joy. The look of jealousy from the line of girls facing us is unmistakable.

Finally he reaches the end of the line where Hürrem and I are standing. He smiles briefly at Hürrem before passing her to stand in front of me. The girls standing opposite clearly think Hürrem has displeased the sultan, and is being snubbed. I suddenly remember that during this morning's chatter, no mention was made about Hürrem being awarded the purple handkerchief. I barely register the words the sultan says to me, but I bow low and gratefully accept the beautiful necklace he gives me.

Sultan Suleiman then returns to Hürrem. He smiles and reaches forward to take her hands in his own. He sees the purple handkerchief in her grip and he gives a gentle laugh. Hürrem is torn between letting the handkerchief fall to the floor in order to allow the sultan to hold her hands, or keep her hands in a fist. He resolves Hurrem's dilemma by taking the handkerchief from her grip and tucking one corner between her breasts. The remainder of the handkerchief dangles down her front, so that everyone can see she what she earned last night. There is a gasp of surprise from around the room.

"You had best look after this, my dear," says the sultan to Hürrem. "I'd hate for you to misplace it and deny me the pleasure of your company."

Hürrem simply smiles and nods in response. I don't know if she understands all the words the sultan spoke, but she clearly senses the meaning. The sultan reaches into his bag and produces a ruby necklace and a matching ring which he gives to Hürrem. She finds her voice long enough to thank him and drops into a graceful curtsey. For a moment I fear that she might swoon into his arms, which would certainly displease the Valide. As it is, she is watching Hürrem like a hawk. I can't tell if she is pleased or angry that Hürrem has received the purple handkerchief. She shows no sign of shock, so I presume Sümbul Aga had forewarned her about the handkerchief.

The sultan doesn't spend much longer with us and soon leaves to attend to whatever business awaits him. Once he has left the harem, all the girls begin to talk at the same time. Excitement temporarily overrides our training in obedience. For once the Valide allows the excitement to continue for a few moments before calling for silence. When she does call for order, everyone is quickly brought back into line.

"A good evening's work, girls," says the Valide to the eleven of us. "Your instructors will undoubtedly find room for improvement, but at least you didn't disgrace yourselves. This afternoon, we shall hold a celebration in the harem in your honour."

The Valide never goes overboard with her praise, and we take her comments as a compliment. A celebration in the harem is a rare treat and will keep the kitchen busy for the next few hours.

"Hürrem. Put that handkerchief away and come with me," says the Valide.

Hürrem quickly obeys and follows the Valide, Hatice, and Daye Hatun out of the room.

"Get on with your duties, girls," says Nigar Kalfa. "You can gossip this afternoon."

I join a small group of girls as we follow Nigar Kalfa to one of the training rooms. Hürrem should be attending this lesson, but we don't see her for the rest of the morning. With the celebration scheduled for this afternoon, we are only permitted a short break for our midday snack. Once our lessons are finished, I risk asking Nigar Kalfa about Hürrem's whereabouts.

"She will be receiving additional instruction from the Valide," replies Nigar Kalfa. "On one hand, the Valide will be pleased that her son is making use of his harem, on the other, she will be alarmed that he has selected an inexperienced girl of low birth."

"But why should the Valide care so much about the sultan's bedtime activities?" asks Efsun.

"She wishes to ensure the continuation of the Ottoman dynasty. The death of Gülfem's son means only Mahidevran's son, Mustafa, is left to succeed Sultan Suleiman. An illness or accident to both could end the sultan's line and plunge the empire into a bloody war of succession."

"Surely Gülfem or Mahidevran can produce another son for him?" I ask.

"Tradition prevents the sultan from having further children with either of them," replies Nigar Kalfa. "Gülfem lost her son, so she is considered ill omened; and Mahidevran's duty is to protect and raise her son to be capable of ruling the empire. No woman of the royal household is placed in a situation of having her loyalties divided between two sons. Only one son will succeed the sultan; all his half-brothers will be executed to avoid civil war. It's the empire's way."

"What has Hürrem's parentage to do with anything?" I ask. "Aren't we all slaves here in the harem?"

"Yes, we are all slaves," says Nigar Kalfa. "But not all girls come here from the slave markets. Regional governors and merchants sometimes prove their friendship and loyalty by offering one of their daughters to the sultan. They become slaves, but they have certain advantages over other girls. They already know how to behave in the company of their betters, and are usually well educated before they come here. Gülfem and Mahidevran are both daughters of local beys; the Valide is the sister of the current Crimean Khan."

Nigar Kalfa halts further questions and we all return to the harem to prepare for this afternoon's celebration. Hürrem enters the harem a short while later. I'm about to go over and talk to her when I see Ayşe and some of the other favourites have Hürrem surrounded. I can't hear their words, but I sense from their body language that they are not pleased that Hürrem has attracted the sultan's attention. Nigar Kalfa notices what is happening and quickly intervenes. Since the favourites rank higher than a kalfa in the harem hierarchy, Nigar Kalfa cannot demand that they leave Hürrem alone. Nevertheless she skilfully starts to defuse the tension building between the favourites and Hürrem. I just hope Hürrem doesn't let her fiery temper ruin this afternoon. Hitting one of the favourites would be disastrous, even if the favourite goaded Hürrem into striking her. Unfortunately I can see Hürrem is struggling to keep control of her emotions.

A particularly nasty barb from Ayşe breaks Hürrem's self control. Hürrem shoves Ayşe hard enough to push her back a couple of steps. Instead of fighting back, Ayşe calls for the agas.

"This girl attacked me," says Ayşe when Sümbul Aga arrives. "I demand that she be punished. She must be thrown in the dungeon."

Sümbul Aga looks worried. He's clearly unwilling to do as Ayşe demands. But she's one of the sultan's favourites, so her orders can't simply be ignored. Sümbul Aga turns to Hürrem and tells her to come with him. Hürrem fortunately has the good sense to obey his command.

"Stop!" comes a call from the balcony above us. "I saw what happened. I shall deal with this matter."

We look up and see Hatice standing there. Sümbul Aga gives a sigh of relief. The sultana walks along the balcony to the stairs at the far end, and comes down to the lower level of the harem.

"Ayşe. Hürrem. Come here," says Hatice while she is still at the other end of the harem.

Both girls obey without hesitation. We can't hear their conversation but it seems Hatice has demanded that each girl must apologise to the other. They apologise with apparent good grace and Hatice announces that the matter is closed. I doubt very much that either Ayşe or Hürrem will forget the incident, but for the moment they have called a truce. Hürrem walks over to join Efsun, Esme and I.

"Where have you been this morning?" I ask.

"Learning how to behave in the sultan's bedchamber," smiles Hürrem. "Tomorrow night I shall be putting it into practise. Suleiman won't think about Ayşe ever again once I've finished with him."


	9. Harem celebration

9\. Harem celebration

The afternoon celebration in the harem gets underway. I've never attended one of these events before, and I'm confused by the strange mix of formal and informal partying. The Valide and Hatice each occupy one of the two divans placed on one side of the harem, about halfway along the room. Gülfem joins them but sits on a cushion to one side. A group of girls are sat with their musical instruments on the other side of the central aisle, facing the Valide. Everyone is dressed in their finest clothes and jewellery. Although I don't possess more than the standard white and grey dress we were issued when we arrived, it's a chance for me to wear the necklace Sultan Suleiman gave me. Hürrem and the other performers from last night do likewise.

Those higher in the harem hierarchy are sat closest to the Valide and her maids. Hürrem, Efsun, Esme and I are sat at a low table some distance away. Despite the earlier tension between Hürrem and Ayşe, everybody is enjoying themselves. Even the arrival of Mahidevran and her maids doesn't break the mood. Gülsah roughly barges through a group of girls dancing in the central aisle but they simply regroup and continue with their dance. Mahidevran sits next to Hatice while Gülsah finds a space nearby so that she is ready if Mahidevran needs anything.

"Hürrem," calls Daye Hatun when there is a break in the music. "Come over here."

Hürrem stands and goes to where Daye Hatun is waiting besides the Valide. The Valide is busy talking to Hatice and Mahidevran, so at first she doesn't notice Hürrem's arrival in their midst. Hürrem makes a quick curtsey in front of the Valide, who finally acknowledges her presence and invites her to sit with them … not on one of the divans, but on one of the nearby cushions used by Gülfem and the favourites. This places Ayşe and Hürrem within striking distance of each other. I just hope Hürrem realises she is being tested, and I breath a sigh of relief when I see that she does.

With Ayşe and Hürrem busy watching each other like hawks, I don't think either of them notice the look of pure hatred on Mahidevran's face when she looks at them. It is common knowledge in the harem that Mahidevran is the jealous sort and that she ruthlessly uses her position as a sultana in the royal household to protect her interests. The Valide may want Sultan Suleiman to sire many more male heirs from his concubines, but that isn't a goal which is shared by Mahidevran.

Regardless of Mahidevran's own personal agenda, she dare not openly defy the Valide. Her actions are therefore always done in secret through intermediaries such as her maid, Gülsah. Conversations within earshot of the Valide are all polite and kept to safe subjects. The party continues for a couple of hours with plenty of food and dancing, before the Valide finally calls a halt to the merriment.

"Your attention please girls," says the Valide. "I hope you have enjoyed this afternoon's celebration. I regret it will be the last for a while. Our army is preparing for war and we must all make sacrifices to help raise the money to pay our gallant warriors. From tomorrow the stipends paid to everyone in the palace will be reduced and we shall make other economies where we can."

There's a groan from some of the girls. We get paid next to nothing as it is. Reducing our stipend further will mean we can buy even less from the market women who visit the harem from time to time. Daye Hatun quickly silences anyone who is complaining. The Valide refuses to answer our many questions about the pending war. All she will say is that Sultan Suleiman will join his army in a few weeks time and will be away for quite a while.

I look at Hürrem to see how she is taking the news. From her point of view the timing couldn't be worse. Her scheduled assignation with Sultan Suleiman may be postponed for months … and even if it does occur tomorrow, there will be little opportunity for Hürrem to become a favourite. Few girls become a favourite after only one night with the sultan. The current favourites all achieved their position while they were in the then Prince Suleiman's harem at Manisa during Sultan Selim's reign. If Ayşe is to be believed, the current sultan made much more frequent use of the girls in his harem before Mahidevran was elevated to the rank of sultana. It is only pressure from the Valide for more heirs which is making Sultan Suleiman take other girls to his bed.

The pending war is the sole topic of conversation as we help tidy the harem after the party. As we expected, the sultanas and the favourites returned to their rooms as soon as the Valide departed, leaving us to tidy up our living space by ourselves. There's plenty of food left over which will apparently be distributed to the poorer citizens of the capital. Nigar Kalfa arrives and under her supervision we soon have our room back to normal.

Hürrem is very quiet that evening as though she is thinking deeply about something. The discussions about the war have finally stopped … there's only so much you can say when you have no information. Tomorrow is Hürrem's big day, and as her best friend, I intend to do all I can to help her make tomorrow night a success.

My good intentions unfortunately come to nothing. Daye Hatun takes Hürrem away after breakfast for some final tuition and to help her prepare for tonight. I and the other trainee concubines must attend our usual lessons. I do my best to concentrate on my lessons, but it is obvious my mind is elsewhere today. Fortunately the tutors seem willing to overlook my distraction.

I finally get to see Hürrem a few hours before she is due to walk the golden path to the sultan's bedchamber. She is already looking gorgeous and has been provided with a choice of beautiful gowns. Several girls have been assigned to help Hürrem and I'm surprised to see two of the favourites helping her as well. If the favourites are plotting any sabotage, then it is well disguised and escapes the watchful eye of Nigar Kalfa.

The moment arrives when Hürrem is to walk the golden path. Sümbul Aga arrives to escort her to where Sultan Suleiman will be waiting.

"Esme, Gülnihal," calls Sümbul Aga. "Get yourselves ready. You will come with us as Hürrem's maids of honour."

I gasp in surprise. It is customary for a girl summoned to the sultan's rooms to be accompanied by two maids. It's a service Hürrem and I performed for Mahidevran not that long ago. It was the occasion when we first spoke to Sultan Suleiman. To be selected tonight is both an honour and an arduous duty. Esme and I must wait outside the Sultan's room until Hürrem is dismissed and then escort her back to the harem.

Sümbul leads us along the corridors to the waiting carriage which will transport us from the Old Palace to the New Palace where Sultan Suleiman normally resides. This is the first time Hürrem and I have been out of the Old Palace since we arrived. On the previous occasions when we have seen the sultan, he has been visiting the Old Palace. The thick curtains over the door and windows of the carriage mean we cannot see out during the journey between the two palaces.

We soon arrive at the New Palace and are ushered through a side entrance. Sümbul Aga allows us a few moments to straighten Hürrem's clothing and hair before leading us along yet more corridors to the sultan's bedchamber. There are considerably more guards on duty here in the New Palace. Every corridor has at least one guard stationed somewhere along its length.

Finally we near our destination. Suddenly Sümbul Aga pulls us up before we reach the grand door with two guards stationed outside. I look around Sümbul Aga to see what is causing the delay. There, looking very smug with herself is Gülsah. She is with another girl whom I recognise as another of Mahidevran's maids. It must mean the Mahidevran is with the sultan at this moment.

Sümbul Aga is undecided about what to do. His dilemma is solved with the arrival of Ibrahim, Master of the Royal Bedchamber. As strange as Ibrahim's title sounds, his position wields great power. Ibrahim effectively controls access to the Sultan Suleiman while the sultan is in his room. Which means Ibrahim is aware of Mahidevran's presence with the sultan.

It strikes me as strange that the sultan would summon Mahidevran when he knew Hürrem would be arriving at any moment. It would be tactless in the extreme to allow Mahidevran to witness Hürrem's arrival given the purpose of Hürrem's visit. It is more likely that Mahidevran chose to visit his rooms at this moment. As a sultana, she is permitted to leave the harem when she likes unless the Valide has expressly forbidden it.

"You can return to the Old Palace," says Ibrahim. "The arrangements for tonight have been changed."

Hürrem is furious and I grab her arm in an attempt to stop her from letting fly with a string of curses. Sümbul Aga clearly thinks this change of plan is most strange, but he must take orders from Ibrahim. Between us we might have taken Hürrem away without any trouble had it not been for Gülsah making it obvious that Mahidevran's presence here tonight is a deliberate move to sabotage Hürrem's tryst with the sultan. Gülsah may be strong and fiercely loyal to Mahidevran, but nobody would ever call her clever. Ibrahim is more than a little annoyed that his obvious complicity in Mahidevran's scheming has been revealed by Gülsah. Hürrem tells Gülsah what she thinks of her and her mistress in a loud voice. The effect of Hürrem's tirade is lost on Gülsah, who can only understand Turkish. Hürrem had slipped back into using our native language in her anger. Fortunately only I understood her invective about Mahidevran. Had anybody else understood her words then Hürrem would be punished severely.

Sümbul Aga takes us back to the Old Palace where Esme and I help Hürrem change back into her ordinary clothes in a side room. The other girls in the harem must realise something has gone wrong but know better than to ask. Nigar Kalfa arrives and I explain what has happened. She does her best to calm Hürrem although I fear it is an uphill battle.

"Stop your sulking, Hürrem," snaps Nigar Kalfa. "Don't forget your status in this palace. You will face stronger challenges than this if you still plan on gaining Sultan Suleiman's affections. The sultan will call for you another night if he wishes. If he doesn't, then there is nothing you can do about it. Your immediate task is to face the other girls in the harem. Do that with grace and you might survive in this harem."

To my surprise Nigar Kalfa's words do the trick. Hürrem calms down and composes herself before we join the other girls as they prepare for bed.


	10. Allies

10\. Allies

"The Master of the Royal Bedchamber ordered us to return here," I say in answer to the other girls' questions about Hürrem's early return from the New Palace.

It's the truth, and I've no intention of elaborating further. I'm sure Gülsah, or Mahidevran herself, will soon let it be known how they sabotaged Hürrem's special night. Of course, they won't be so blatant as to admit their underhand plot, and Ibrahim's collusion, since that might incur the Valide's wrath. I'm beginning to comprehend the scale of the dirty tricks and politics played behind the gentile veils of the harem.

"I'm sure the sultan will call for you another night, Hürrem," I say when we are alone in the baths the next morning.

"I need more allies," says Hürrem in response.

"Allies?" I reply. "What do you mean?"

"Mahidevran and the favourites will not rest after their victory last night. They resent me for my lowly birth and because I speak Turkish with a strange accent. Nor do I believe the Valide really approves of me. On one hand she wants Suleiman to produce more heirs, but only with the right sort of concubine."

I can't deny the logic of Hürrem's assessment. If Mahidveran acted on her own last night, then her stunt risked incurring the Valide's anger; but perhaps the Valide had approved Mahidevran's move. The sultan is about to depart for war, and the Valide may not want him to spend his few remaining nights here in the company of what she sees as an unsuitable slave girl.

"Who do you propose to approach as an ally?" I ask.

"I need to have Sümbul Aga and Nigar Kalfa on my side," says Hürrem. "And someone close to the Valide."

"How do you propose the win them over to your cause," I ask. "You have no money for bribes unless you sell the sultan's gifts. He might not like it if you sell his gifts."

"I agree. I would never do that in any case. In exchange for their help now, I shall promise Sümbul and Nigar great rewards once I am the haseki."

I'm flabbergasted at Hürrem's ambitious goal. I never knew Hürrem aspired to rise so high in the palace hierarchy. She is not simply aiming to become a sultana like Mahidevran, but to claim the rarely used title of haseki … the sultan's principal and most favoured sultana. It's a harem position only second in power to that of the Valide.

During our training we have been encouraged to set our sights on the lower status of favourite or concubine. Traditionally, any girl who gives birth to a male Ottoman heir gains admission to the royal household and the right to be called Sultana. But tradition is not always followed when it suits the Valide. Although rare, it isn't unheard of for a male heir to be raised by a governess while the unfortunate mother is exiled to some remote corner of the empire. Even if Hürrem is allowed to raise her son, there is no guarantee she will receive the stipend she is due. While the sultan has the power to dictate how much each palace resident receives in pay, the Valide normally determines the stipend paid to each of the women of the Imperial Harem, including the sultanas.

"You will need the Valide on your side as well," I say.

"In time. Yes," replies Hürrem. "For now I shall content myself with someone close to her."

"Who?" I ask. "Daye Hatun is loyal to the Valide. You'll not get her to side with you against the Valide."

"I know," replies Hürrem. "But Daye Hatun is at least fair minded. She'll not go against an order from the Valide, but she might be swayed to argue in my favour when the Valide asks for her opinion."

"And how do you propose to sway Daye Hatun to your side," I say.

"I don't know at the moment. For now I will be friendly and helpful to her. To Gülfem as well. Something may happen to enable me to win their favour."

We are late for our lessons, but Nigar Kalfa doesn't reprimand us. Hürrem and I settle down to a routine morning of lessons. However, our day doesn't stay routine for long. When we break for our snack at midday we discover Gülsah has spread the word about Mahidevran's coup last night to the favourites. For the first time Hürrem and I can gauge which of the favourites are supporters of Mahidevran and whom are more sympathetic to Hürrem's plight. To our surprise, Ayşe is in the latter group and she doesn't participate in the teasing and insults some of the favourites heap on Hürrem.

The teasing stops abruptly when Hatice enters our part of the harem from the royal wing. She too must have heard of Mahidevran's activities and clearly Hatice doesn't approve.

"If you girls have nothing better to do then there are dresses that need mending," snaps Hatice to the favourites.

The favourites disperse quickly and return to their rooms. Hatice's comment gives me an idea.

"Once the war begins I suspect there will be a shortage of new dresses and material," I say to Hürrem. "Perhaps if we offer to mend Gülfem's or Hatice's dresses you might be able to gain their favour."

Hürrem nods in agreement, but her attention is directed towards Sümbul Aga who is approaching us in an unseemly rush.

"Sultan Suleiman Khan has ordered that you prepare yourself for tonight, Hürrem," says Sümbul Aga. "You are to walk he golden path again."

Hürrem gives a smile as though she knew all along that Sultan Suleiman would call for her tonight. I suspect her response is simply to let the other girls know that Mahidevran's victory last night was only a temporary setback to Hürrem's ambitions. I escort Hürrem to the baths to start her preparations while the same girls who helped yesterday are summoned to assist with the preparations.

That evening we follow the same procedure as yesterday. We enter the New Palace through the same side door, and walk the same corridors to the sultan's bedchamber. This time there is only Ibrahim and the two door guards outside the sultan's room. Ibrahim and Sümbul Aga exchange polite greetings while we wait nervously. Ibrahim enters the room to inform the sultan of Hürrem's arrival. Moments later Ibrahim returns and signals for Hürrem to enter the room. She takes a deep breath and steadies her nerves before walking gracefully into the room. The guards close the door behind her. Ibrahim leaves at once for his own room, which is next door to the sultan's bedchamber.

Sümbul Aga, Esme and I wait patiently in the corridor in case Sultan Suleiman changes his mind and dismisses Hürrem. We must stand quietly and not fidget. It is an agonising wait, both for our tiring limbs and our curiosity at what might be happening on the other side of the door. After nearly an hour Sümbul Aga decides that we no longer need to wait in the corridor and takes us to a nearby room.

"I shall return to the Old Palace," says Sümbul Aga. "You are to wait in this room until Hürrem leaves his majesty's room. Listen for a knock on the door; it will be the signal from one of the guards that Hürrem is ready to leave. You should then escort Hürrem to the door where the carriage left us. One of the servants stationed at the door will arrange for you to be escorted back to the Old Palace."

The room is small but comfortable, consisting of a small table between two low divans which double as seats or beds as required. A small bowl of fruit and a pitcher of water have been placed on the table for our use. A tiny side room provides facilities to answer a call of nature if necessary. We make ourselves as comfortable as possible, given that we might be called upon at any minute. However I think it could be a long night.

Although Esme and I had planned to take turns to sleep, tiredness eventually overcomes us and we both fall asleep. Fortunately for us there is no knock on the door in the middle of the night. It is daylight and we are both awake when the awaited summons occurs. We quickly straighten our clothes and hair, and rush out into the corridor where Hürrem is already waiting. She looks very pleased with herself and doesn't mind the delay in our arrival. I relay Sümbul Aga's instructions about our return journey to Hürrem and she leads the three of us along the corridors to the side door of the palace.

An hour later we are back in the harem. Most of the girls are at lessons or performing other duties, so Hürrem has time to freshen up before she faces a gauntlet of questions. When we leave the baths we find Daye Hatun waiting for us.

"The Valide wishes to see you, Hürrem," says Daye Hatun. "Come with me."

Hürrem leaves with Daye Hatun. Esme and I should go to our lessons, but we have had nothing to eat but a few pieces of fruit since our midday snack yesterday. We decide to go to the kitchen first. We have both visited the harem kitchen often enough that we know who in the kitchen can be approached for some titbits of food. Strictly speaking we are breaking the harem rules and could be punished, but all the girls try to scrounge some extra food at one time or another. We are in luck. A friendly cook hands us some bread and cheese which we quickly devour in the kitchen. Esme and I then leave for our lessons.

We next see Hürrem when our lessons end for the midday snack. She refuses to say much about her time with the sultan and is very vague about the details every girl in the harem wants to know. Daye Hatun and Sümbul Aga join us before we finish our snack.

"His majesty has sent you a gift, Hürrem," says Daye Hatun as she hands a small box to Hürrem.

Hürrem opens the box to reveal a beautiful ruby and diamond necklace. There is a collective gasp of surprise from around the room. I help Hürrem try it on while Esme fetches a tray which we can use as a mirror.

"You are very fortunate indeed, Hürrem," says Sümbul Aga. "You should consider wearing it tonight. His majesty has called for you again. Gülnihal. Esme. You will accompany Hürrem again this evening. Now, enough of this chatter. Everybody get on with your afternoon duties."

We repeat the preparations of yesterday. This time Esme and I make sure we have plenty to eat before we leave. Hürrem is only allowed a light snack in case Sultan Suleiman wishes to have a meal with her. We are ready in plenty of time.

"What did the Valide want with you this morning?" I ask Hürrem.

"She warned me against wanting too much from my time with her son. I think she was trying to make sure I don't expect to rise above my station in the harem."

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I thanked her for her advice and said that I will do all that I can to please Sultan Suleiman. Any reward I may receive will be his alone to grant."

Sümbul Aga arrives to escort us to the New Palace. We follow the same procedure as last night except we don't bother waiting in the corridor for more than a few minutes after Hürrem is admitted into the sultan's bedchamber. It is nearly nine o'clock the next morning before Hürrem is ready to return to the Old Palace.

To everyone's surprise, the sultan calls for Hürrem the next night and the night after that. I think he would have called for her the following night, but the preparations for war finally intrude on his time.


	11. Enemies

11\. Enemies

Life continues as normal in the harem even though we know the sultan and many of his officials are busy preparing for war. We are told nothing about the pending war, although that doesn't stop rumours from spreading like wildfire through the harem. Sümbul Aga discourages us from discussing the war, but he may as well try and stop the sun from shining. One alarming rumour is that the population of the harem is to be reduced, and that some girls will be sent to the slave markets to be sold.

Even in normal times there is a slow but steady flow of concubines leaving the palace and new odalisques arriving. As if to confirm the rumour, Nigar Kalfa says that during wartime the rate at which concubines are discharged increases, while arrivals are limited to girls given to the sultan as gifts by their fathers or local rulers. However, Nigar Kalfa then eases our concerns to some degree. She says that it is very rare for a concubine trained here in the palace to be sold at a public slave market.

Nigar Kalfa's comments remind me of something we learned early in our training. We were told in no uncertain terms that a concubine's primary role is to produce children for the sultan. If a concubine doesn't attract the sultan's affections, or she fails to become pregnant within a reasonable time, then she is useless and is discharged from the harem. Even those girls who remain as odalisques, and who spend their life doing the cleaning and laundry, rarely spend more than six or seven years working in the Old Palace. Those who are discharged are either transferred to a palace in the provinces, or granted their freedom and a suitable marriage arranged. A freed woman can choose to remain single, but she will find life harsh for a woman living alone. There are only two groups of women who remain in the harem for any length of time; those who produce children for the sultan, and those, like Daye Hatun and Nigar Kalfa, who rise in the hierarchy and become indispensable to the operation of the harem.

Among all the gloomy talk there is one piece of pleasing news. Hürrem has been moved to one of rooms on the mezzanine floor which are reserved for the favourites. She is sharing a room with Ayşe. Given their previous spats, Hürrem and Ayşe are probably not the best choice of room-mates, but nobody has dared to challenge the Valide's specific instructions. Not that Hürrem seems to mind. She has spent several nights with Sultan Suleiman over the last week. I suspect there would have been more were it not for the war preparations. The sultan's gifts to Hürrem have been generous. She now owns several new gowns, together with a collection of fine jewellery.

Of course, not everybody has been happy about Hürrem's elevation in status. Mahidevran has her maid, Gülsah, spying on us and making trouble for Hürrem, while Mahidevran herself makes a point of shunning Hürrem. What is worse, the Valide herself seems displeased about Hürrem's rapid promotion. It is undoubtedly Sultan Suleiman who has ordered that Hürrem is to be granted the privileges of one of his favourites. Although the Valide rules the entire harem, she must nevertheless obey a direct order from her son. She has obeyed by doing the minimum required to comply with her son's order. Hürrem's daily stipend hasn't been increased to the level normally paid to a favourite … supposedly because she hasn't completed her training and education. And the Valide must know that placing Hürrem in the same room as Ayşe will cause trouble before too long.

While life is now much more comfortable for Hürrem, she must nevertheless face new challenges. Hürrem has shown remarkable restraint in the face of blatant provocation from Gülsah. I don't know why Mahidevran uses Gülsah in this way. Gülsah is tall and muscular, making her useful when physical intimidation is required. But what Gülsah has in muscle, she lacks in brains. Her mischief-making is often clumsy and obvious. Anybody committing acts of violence in the harem is severely punished, and on several occasions it is only Mahidevran's support which has saved Gülsah from a whipping. Many of the girls are fearful of Mahidevran's power, so they don't complain to the agas about Gülsah's abuses.

Because of my friendship with Hürrem, I must keep a constant lookout for Gülsah's tricks. Since none of us have any means of securely locking our few possessions away, the harem relies on a combination of mutual trust and the threat of execution for anybody caught stealing. Gülsah has already intimidated some of the newest arrivals with the suggestion they might be framed for theft. Unfortunately some of the new girls are too afraid to call Gülsah's bluff. As a result, many of the new girls are coerced into treating Hürrem and her friends as their enemy, and into helping Gülsah with her dirty tricks. Esme and I have had a few instances of mysteriously torn dresses and broken combs. Hürrem is slightly better off since her possessions are kept in her room where even Gülsah isn't allowed to enter. I just hope Ayşe doesn't succumb to Gülsah's threats. Fortunately Ayşe seems content to remain neutral in what is evolving into a factional war within the harem. I'm surprised the Valide allows this situation to continue, but she shows no sign of intervening.

The fateful day arrives when we are told that Sultan Suleiman is about to leave Constantinople to lead the Ottoman army into war. We still haven't been told any details about the upcoming war, so we can only guess where the army might march. Some rumours say the war will be in the east against the Safavids of Persia. Other rumours say the army will march west to capture Belgrade from the Hungarians. If either rumour is true then the war could last many months.

Early in the afternoon the entire harem is gathered to allow Sultan Suleiman to say a brief farewell to his harem. I suspect Hürrem was allowed to join the Valide and the sultanas this morning to say a more personal farewell in private. Sultan Suleiman says a few words to the gathering and then slowly walks along the line of girls to say goodbye to each girl individually.

And then the sultan is gone. We resume our usual routine as though everything is normal. However many of us have a foreboding that things are about to change. The usual lively chatter as we sew and embroider is very subdued. The tension increases between the girls belonging to Mahidevran's faction and the rest of us, and petty bickering breaks out. Nigar Kalfa puts a stop to the bickering, but even she seems concerned that something unusual might happen.

However, despite our initial worries, our daily life remains unchanged for several weeks. Our dancing and music lessons continue, even though with the sultan away there are no entertainments or parties. If this life could continue indefinitely then I don't think any of us would complain. But a whole new set of rumours start to pass through the harem. Stories circulate about opportunist regional governors and corrupt merchants using the absence of the sultan and his army to increase their own power and wealth. There are rumours of political unrest in the provinces … and even riots within Constantinople. The rumours become so frightening that the Valide decides she can no longer ignore the situation.

"Any girl caught spreading alarming rumours will be severely punished," says the Valide to the assembled harem. "There is no threat to your safety and I will not tolerate idle talk about dangers which do not exist. The war will mean we must make economies and we may face shortages for a while. But you are better off than many women in the city who must survive on their own while their menfolk are at war."

The rumours stop … at least for a few weeks. It is only when the gradual changes to our daily routine become more noticeable that the harem becomes unsettled again. As Nigar Kalfa had warned, the population of the harem is being gradually reduced. Some girls have been transferred to palaces in the provinces to replace male servants who have joined the army. Some of the older women, especially those who were Sultan Selim's concubines, have been married off to suitable husbands. We haven't heard of any girls being sent to the slave markets to be sold, but that fear is constantly with us. As a consequence, we all work hard and are on our best behaviour. The tension between the two factions in the harem eases when Gülsah suddenly ceases her mischief.

Many of us have been hoping that Gülsah would be one of the girls to leave the harem, but her position seems to be more secure then ever. Hatice has returned to her own palace with Gülfem, so the Valide now relies on Mahidevran to help her rule the harem. Mahidevran has taken the opportunity to secretly reward her supporters at the expense of the other girls in the harem. Mahidevran has been particularly ruthless in reducing the number of favourites living in the harem. Of the ten favourites living in the rooms on the mezzanine level when Sultan Suleiman departed, only Ayşe and Hürrem remain here in the Old Palace. Three of the favourites have been married to important officials to secure their new husband's loyalty, while the other five favourites have been sent to palace harems in the provinces.

"You had best get ready to say goodbye to your friend," gloats Gülsah to me one morning.

"What do you mean?" I reply.

"The Valide has arranged a marriage for Hürrem," chortles Gülsah.

"But surely the sultan will be displeased when he returns?"

"I doubt it. Hürrem is only a passing fancy for the sultan. I'm sure he will have already forgotten her. Besides, the Valide is acting within her authority. She considers Hürrem's departure as being in the best interests of the dynasty."

I go to find Hürrem as soon as Gülsah returns to her duties in Mahidevran's room. Hürrem is shocked at my news and she initially dismisses it as one of Gülsah's fabricated tales. However, the more we talk the more Hürrem realises that the Valide's actions over recent days mean Gülsah might not be lying. Unexpected meetings and impromptu walks in the palace gardens suddenly make more sense if Hürrem was being secretly observed by her potential husband.

"What can we do?" I ask.

"I don't know," replies Hürrem. "I'm sure Suleiman would never allow it if he was here. But he isn't, and the Valide and Mahidevran have absolute control."

"You could refuse to marry the man," I say.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure the Valide will find a means of making me agree to the marriage. It would be kinder if she sent me to the slave market, but she won't do that for fear of inviting Suleiman's anger. She can claim that a marriage is necessary to obtain financial support for the war from a wealthy pasha. But simply selling me in the slave market is something she can neither disguise nor justify."

I cannot stay with Hürrem for more than a few minutes. I'm not supposed to be in Hürrem's room, and I leave before one of the agas catches me. For the first time since my arrival in the Old Palace, I am genuinely afraid for my future. If Hürrem isn't secure in this palace, then any one of us could be discharged from the harem at a moments notice.


	12. A marriage proposal

12\. A marriage proposal

The Valide enters our part of the harem shortly after breakfast the next morning. We all assemble on the lower level to hear what she has to say. The girls from the other wing of the harem join us. Even Mahidevran and her maids attend the gathering. It is the first time the entire harem has come together since the sultan departed for the war. The drop in the number of women in the harem over the last month is now visible and gives several of us cause for concern.

"I have received news from His Majesty," says the Valide. "The war is progressing well and our army is marching on Belgrade. The Hungarians are fleeing before our advance. In recognition of this good news we shall hold a small celebration in the harem this afternoon."

The Valide then takes Nigar Kalfa and Sümbul Aga aside to give them instructions about the celebration. I look towards where Mahidevran is standing. From her smile I suspect she knows that the Valide will use this afternoon's celebration to announce that Hürrem is to be discharged from the harem. I look at Hürrem and see that she has also noticed Mahidevran's look of delight. As if to confirm our fears, Daye Hatun comes over to where Hürrem and I are standing.

"Hürrem. Gülnihal. The Valide wishes to see you both in her room as soon as she has finished here."

I look at Daye Hatun in surprise. I have been worrying about Hürrem's fate after what Gülsah had boasted yesterday, but now it seems my own future in the harem is in doubt as well. We have no option but to obey the Valide's summons and we follow Daye Hatun back to the Valide's personal suite of rooms. The Valide, Mahidevran and their maids join us a short while later. Gülsah can hardly contain her glee at what she anticipates is about to happen.

"As you are probably aware, I must reduce the number of girls in the Old Palace harem," begins the Valide. "There simply isn't the need for so many girls in the harem while my son and many of his officials are away. I have sent a dozen girls to the Ottoman harems in the provinces, but none of the palaces have a need for any further girls."

Hürrem and I look at each other as though our world is about to end.

"There is a young pasha here in Constantinople who I wish to reward for his loyalty to my son," continues the Valide. "Tragically his wife recently died of a fever and he is left with three young children to look after. He has seen you and is attracted to you, Hürrem. The prospect of marrying a hatun from the royal harem pleases him greatly. He has also accepted my offer to provide a maid to help look after his children and new wife. That maid will be you, Gülnihal."

"What if I don't wish to marry this man?" asks Hürrem.

"Then your possessions will be confiscated and you will be sent to the slave market to be sold like the ignorant little whore that you are," sneers Mahidevran.

"Silence, Mahidevran," snaps the Valide. "I have warned you about your jealousy clouding your actions. I shall deal with this matter. You have been allowed to witness this meeting, but you are not to interfere. Hürrem. If you do not wish to marry the man I have selected for you then I will choose another. But you will marry … and soon."

"I haven't finished my training yet," says Hürrem clutching at straws. "You told me that I can't be a hatun until I've completed my training. You refused to increase my stipend because I'm not a hatun."

"As of this moment you and Gülnihal are no longer in training and you are both hatun. Your stipends will be increased from today," says the Valide, easily circumventing Hürrem's objections.

"Suleiman will be unhappy when he discovers that I've been married off like this," says Hürrem.

"How dare you refer to his majesty by his name alone," warns the Valide, but with less venom than when she reprimanded Mahidevran a few moments ago. "Have you forgotten your training so quickly. As for whether my son will be unhappy at your departure, then I'm sure we can provide many other pretty girls to console him."

"Why me?" continues Hürrem, determined not to give in without a fight.

"The man I wish to reward has chosen you," says the Valide. "I am doing you a favour. You are of lowly birth and are too rebellious to be anything more than a brief passing fancy for my son. He must provide more heirs for the dynasty. Heirs sired on mothers who can nurture and guide a royal prince."

"I can provide an heir," says Hürrem. "I can learn how to protect and guide a son worthy of becoming the next sultan."

Gülsah can't prevent herself from letting out a snort of derision at Hürrem's statement. Mahidevran is obviously of the same opinion, but she is more skilful at disguising her thoughts. The Valide looks at Gülsah dangerously.

"Mahidevran! You and your maids may depart," orders the Valide. "I will see you at the celebration this afternoon."

Mahidevran is shocked by her sudden dismissal, but knows better than to object. I suspect Gülsah will feel Mahideran's wrath for her outburst when they are back in their room. The Valide waits until Mahidevran and her maids have departed before she continues.

"Hürrem. Why are you being so difficult?" says the Valide in a more conciliatory voice. "You are only one of many slaves who have been brought here to entertain my son. You have performed your duties admirably. And now you are to be rewarded by being married to a man of noble birth."

"But I love Suleiman," protests Hürrem.

Now it is the Valide's turn to hastily disguise a look of disbelief. I'm sure the Valide has heard many girls profess love for her son over the years. Fortunately she doesn't reprimand Hürrem for referring to her son by his name alone. The Valide looks towards me as though asking for my support. Unfortunately I'm still too much in shock at the news to be able to offer any advice to either Hürrem or the Valide.

"I shall allow you a few hours to consider what I have said," says the Valide. "You may go back to the harem. Return here after your midday meal and we shall discuss this further."

Hürrem and I give a small curtsy before leaving the Valide. I wait until we are back inside our part of the harem before talking with Hürrem.

"What are we to do?" I ask. "The Valide seems adamant that you will marry someone before the sultan returns from the war."

"Yes," agrees Hürrem. "But I wonder how much of this is being done to placate Mahidevran."

"But the Valide rules the harem." I reply. "Mahidevran has no power over the Valide."

"Mahidevran is the mother of Suleiman's only heir. While Suleiman is away fighting a war then there is always a risk that he might be killed. If Mustafa dies as well then the Ottoman Empire will collapse into a bloody war of succession. The Valide will do anything to prevent that from happening. Mahidevran can make any demands that she likes under the guise of protecting her son. The Valide must humour her or risk the consequences."

"What consequences?" I ask. "Surely Mahidevran wouldn't harm her own son?"

"No, she wouldn't harm Mustafa," I reply. "But we have all heard rumours of uprisings in the provinces. And we can't be certain we are safe here in Constantinople. Some of the rumours talk of riots and disturbances among the local citizens. My proposed marriage may be part of a wider political move to calm the trouble. Mahidevran will have the Valide sacrifice every girl in the harem if Mahidevran believes it will protect her son's interests."

I can't argue with Hürrem's logic although I'm surprised the Valide has given in to Mahidevran's demands so easily. Perhaps there is more to this situation than Hürrem and I know about. Our discussions are interrupted by the arrival of Sümbul Aga.

"You two should be at your lessons," he chides.

"The Valide says we are no longer in training," replies Hürrem. "Gülnihal and I are now hatun."

"Well then, Hürrem Hatun and Gülnihal Hatun," says Sümbul Aga in a mocking tone. "Since there are still many things you do not know, I suggest you continue to attend your lessons. Now, go!"

Sümbul Aga is right. The Valide may have said we have finished our training, but we both know we still have much to learn. Besides, it isn't uncommon for the favourites and the older hatun to attend lessons from time to time. While Hürrem and I can both hold a reasonable conversation in Turkish, neither of us can write more than a few words. We persuade our tutor to start teaching us how to write. It takes our mind off worrying about the Valide's plans for our future.

Hürrem and I return to the Valide's suite at the appointed time. She makes us wait for a few minutes before turning her attention towards us.

"Have you considered what I told you earlier?" asks the Valide.

"Yes," replies Hürrem. "I cannot marry any man other than Sultan Suleiman Khan."

"Really?" says the Valide with barely disguised impatience. It is fortunate Hürrem used the sultan's correct form of address. "And why is that the case?"

"I cannot marry another man because I am pregnant with Sultan Suleiman Khan's child. Early in the new year, I shall deliver a son and heir for the Ottoman dynasty."

The Valide and I look at Hürrem in disbelief. Surely Hürrem is making this up. She never mentioned anything about a pregnancy when we were in the harem just now. But what does she hope to gain by lying? One of the harem women skilled in midwifery will soon be able to disprove Hürrem's claim. All Hürrem will have gained is a few hours delay.

"Are you sure?" asks the Valide. "If you are lying I shall be very angry with you."

Hürrem refuses to retract her claim although I can tell from her body language that she is making up her story. I suspect the Valide knows that too. I'm in a difficult situation. I won't betray Hürrem but I risk the Valide's anger by saying nothing.

"Bring one of the midwives here," says the Valide to one of her maids. The maid leaves on her errand immediately. "You two can wait in the side room until the midwife arrives."

Hürrem and I go into the side room to wait. Hürrem starts to pace about.

"What are you playing at, Hürrem?" I ask. "You never mentioned anything about being pregnant until just now."

"I know, but I can't let the Valide send me away from the Old Palace," she replies. "My destiny is at Suleiman's side. I will provide him with sons, and I shall earn the title of haseki."

I sigh in exasperation. I admire Hürrem's determination, but this ruse is never going to work.

"Is there any chance you might actually be pregnant?" I ask.

"There's a chance. I haven't had my monthly flux since Suleiman left for the war. I'm a few days late, but that's all."

"Has your flux been late before?" I ask.

"Since we were captured and brought here I've been up to a week late on occasion. Which means it is too early for me to tell whether I am pregnant or not."

"Then why didn't you admit that to the Valide?"

"I don't know," replies Hürrem. "It just seemed the right thing to say."

The arrival of the midwife halts further conversation. In compliance with the Valide's order, she sets about examining Hürrem.

"Well?" says the Valide as soon as the midwife has finished her examination.


	13. Factions

13\. Factions 

The other girls are already assembled for this afternoon's celebration by the time Hürrem and I return to the harem. None of them are aware that Hürrem and I have spent the last hour with the Valide and Daye Hatun. Because of the war, this afternoon's celebration is to be a more modest affair compared to the one held before Sultan Suleiman departed. However the level of excitement is just as great, and everyone seems determined to have a good time. Esme has saved spaces for Hürrem and I around one of the low tables.

Mahidevran's scheming has divided the girls in the harem into factions which coexist in an uneasy peace. In one faction are those who support Mahidevran's vendetta … voluntarily or otherwise; and in the others are those who aren't intimidated by Gülsah's threats, and either support Hürrem, or remain neutral. The girls who remain neutral look to Ayşe for leadership, while Hürrem carefully looks after her own supporters. It is fortunate that both Ayşe and Hürrem are natural leaders, even if neither of them asked for the role.

Since Mahidevran rarely enters our part of the harem, and Gülsah only comes to bully and intimidate the new girls, leadership of Mahidevran's faction within the main harem is in the hands of a girl called Fidan. Until recently Fidan was one of Hatice's maids, but she remained in the Old Palace when Hatice returned to her own home. Hatice probably suspected that Fidan was one of Mahidevran's spies and Hatice took the opportunity to remove Fidan from those around her. Being a personal maid to a sultana is a coveted role because it increases your chances of being noticed by the sultan. Ayşe owes her position as a favourite through just such an encounter while she was Gülfem's personal maid. Being dismissed as a sultana's maid would normally spell disaster for a girl's future, but Fidan seems quite content with what has happened. She is clearly being well looked after by Mahidevran, and Fidan treats her dismissal as little more than a minor setback.

Mahidevran and her maids accompany Daye Hatun and the Valide when they join the celebration. Their arrival is the signal for the music and dancing to begin and the food to be served. Hürrem and I remain seated and wait nervously for the Valide to announce her decision about our future to the whole harem. Unfortunately for us, the Valide doesn't seem to be in a rush to make her announcement. Perhaps the Valide is getting her revenge for the inconvenience Hürrem caused when she said that she was pregnant. As strange as it may seem, neither of us know the outcome of the midwife's inspection of Hürrem in the Valide's suite. The Valide sent us both out of the room before the midwife told the Valide whether or not Hürrem is pregnant.

Everybody is having a good time and the conversation at our table is light and friendly. We watch the dancing and eventually I give in to Esme's urgings to join her on the dance floor. Hürrem is too nervous about the outcome of the midwife's inspection to want to dance. Perhaps I'm the more fortunate of the two of us. Whatever the outcome, the change for Hürrem will be much greater than for me.

We spend the next hour or so enjoying the party. Even Gülsah doesn't seem inclined to spoil the fun. I suspect her relatively good behaviour is because she believes the Valide is about to announce Hürrem's discharge from the harem. Unfortunately I've no idea what the Valide has decided. I'm busy dancing with a dozen other girls in the centre aisle of the harem when I notice Daye Hatun has taken Hürrem aside so that they may talk in private. I sense that the critical moment has arrived and that the Valide is about to make her announcement.

The Valide calls for silence as soon as Daye Hatun and Hürrem return to their respective places. The music stops and the dancers return to their tables. Daye Hatun quickly confers with the Valide while the harem settles down to listen to whatever the Valide has to say.

"I have an announcement to make," says the Valide. "Today seems to be a day full of news. I'm pleased to tell you that Hürrem is expecting Sultan Suleiman's child. As is customary, one of you will have the honour of being assigned to tend and support Hürrem during her pregnancy. Hürrem has requested that Gülnihal be given that honour. Do you accept, Gülnihal?"

"Yes. I accept," I reply, both surprised and relieved at the announcement of my role.

I add a thank you to Hürrem for saving me from the possible fate of being discharged into the harem of the young pasha on my own. I suppose the Valide will now need to find both a new husband and a maid for the pasha. The news that Hürrem is pregnant has the expected results. Mahidevran and her cronies are alarmed and thrown into confusion. Hürrem's supporters, together with many of the girls who have remained neutral in the clandestine battle between Mahidevran and Hürrem, seem genuinely pleased. Even the Valide seems happy at the news, despite the disruption to her carefully prepared plans. I suppose it means that Mahidevran's hold over the Valide is weakened, although it won't disappear entirely unless and until Hürrem gives birth to a new Şehzade … a royal prince. Giving birth to a girl would secure Hürrem's place in one of the royal harems, although not necessarily here in Constantinople. Only the birth of a boy would elevate Hürrem to a sultana and entitle her to a room in the royal wing of the Old Palace's harem.

The Valide has nothing further to announce and the party gradually winds up. As usual the sultanas leave the clearing up to those of us who live in this room. Even the odalisques who live in the other wing of the harem are sent off to their regular duties before they can help us. The rest of us set about clearing the food and restoring our living area to its normal state. By bedtime we have completed the task. Mahidevran's supporters are quiet and subdued. With the prospect of another Şehzade in the harem I suspect a few of them are wavering in their support for Mahidevran's vendetta. Gülsah and Fidan will have to work hard to keep their girls loyal to Mahidevran.

Hürrem had previously told me she would try and enlist the allegiance of Sümbul Aga and Nigar Kalfa. Until now I hadn't noticed any change in the behaviour of either of them and I feared that Hürrem had been unsuccessful. Now, for the first time, I see signs that Hürrem's efforts to attract allies from among the senior harem agas and kalfas is paying off. Nigar Kalfa quickly blocks Fidan's attempts to dampen the happy mood of the girls following the celebration and Hurrem's news. Nigar Kalfa is risking Mahidevran's wrath by challenging Fidan's actions, but she clearly believes Hürrem's fortunes are on the rise. Fidan could complain to Mahidevran in the morning, but the opportunity for Fidan to cause mischief tonight has been lost.

"Gülnihal. Gather your belongings," says Sümbul Aga unexpectedly.

Why?! I have a moment of panic before realising that I'm to be moved nearer to Hürrem. I'm to occupy a vacant place at the other end of the room so that I'm closer to the stairs leading to the mezzanine. Even though there are plenty of unused beds in the rooms on the mezzanine, only favourites are allowed to reside in them. I must perform my support duties for Hürrem while living on the main level of the harem. It's a pointless rule since the agas must allow me to go to the room which Ayşe and Hürrem share to perform whatever my new duties require. Not that anybody has so far told me what those duties include.

Everybody settles down for the night. My new location means I'm sleeping at the end of the line of girls on this side of the harem. On the other side of the floor, opposite my feet, is the staircase leading to the mezzanine. Hürrem can quickly find me should she need me at any time. The girl sleeping next to me is one of the new girls who arrived shortly after the sultan left Constantinople for the war. Her name is Nilüfer and she can't be more than 14 years old … almost too young to be trained as a concubine. As far as I'm aware, she hasn't been subjected to Gülsah's bullying … so far. During this afternoon's celebration, Nilüfer sat at Ayşe's table rather than with the new girls loyal to Mahidevran. Perhaps Gülsah believes Nilüfer is too young to be of much help to Mahidevran's faction. Unfortunately that may change now that I'm sleeping next to Nilüfer. I can well imagine how useful a spy would be living so close to me. Nilüfer is in a position to observe every time Hürrem calls for me. I make up my mind to try and recruit Nilüfer to Hürrem's cause before Gülsah gets her claws into Nilüfer. Talking is not permitted once the lamps are dimmed, so I must wait until morning.

It is near midsummer, so dawn arrives a short while before we are made to get dressed. I wake early and notice Nilüfer is also awake. She is watching me intently and I begin to worry that I am wrong in my estimate of Nilüfer's allegiance. What if she has already been recruited as one of Mahidevran's spies? Perhaps sitting at Ayşe's table yesterday was a clever ruse.

"Is anything wrong?" I ask Nilüfer quietly so as not to wake the others.

"No, I'm fine," replies Nilüfer. "I was just thinking about my sister. You remind me of her in some ways. She's about your age and has the same colour hair."

"Is your sister here in the Old Palace?" I ask.

"No," replies Nilüfer. "I don't know what became of her. Venetian pirates attacked our village and we were both captured. We were split up when we arrived at the slave market. A local bey bought me to give to Sultan Suleiman as a gift. I think he wanted to impress the sultan and prove his loyalty."

"Perhaps you will see your sister again one day," I say, trying to comfort her.

Nilufer's story is an all too familiar one. Unfortunately the chances of Nilüfer seeing any of her family again are extremely remote. In some respects I'm fortunate. I know that all my family died during the Tartar raid in which I was captured. At first it was hard for me to accept my loss, but I have moved on. I can think about my family without reducing myself into a blubbering mess.

"I know that is unlikely," replies Nilüfer. "I must make a new life for myself here."

I suddenly realise why Daye Hatun and the Valide have selected Nilüfer to be trained as a concubine. She shows a quiet confidence and resolve rarely seen in a girl so young. Most girls her age lack the self confidence for the more difficult and demanding task of becoming a hatun. If I can find out what Nilüfer wants to achieve, I may be well on my way to recruiting her as an ally.

"What sort of life do you want to achieve?" I ask. "A sultana? A favourite?"

"No," replies Nilüfer. "I know that is what we are supposed to want, but I don't want to end up trying to compete with the rich and fancy hatun who flutter around the Valide. And I don't want to end up like Mahidevran and be constantly afraid of a never ending list of rivals. Your friend Hürrem has an uphill battle. The Valide and all of the daughters of pashas and beys will never accept her as their equal, regardless of how many royal children she provides."

"So, what do you want to achieve?" I repeat.


	14. A letter to the Sultan

14\. A letter to the Sultan

"Wealth," replies Nilüfer. "With sufficient wealth I can live a comfortable life."

"And how do you propose to accumulate this wealth?" I ask. "Only the sultan can provide the kind of wealth I think you want."

"The sultan gives his jewels to his sultanas and his favourites. They in turn can give some of them to me."

"Surely you aren't planning on stealing them?" I ask, alarmed at the thought.

"No, of course not," laughs Nilüfer. "Only a fool would risk such a thing. But there are many services a person with money may wish to purchase. Messages to be delivered. Information to be gathered. Errands to be performed. The list is endless."

"But delivering messages and running errands won't earn you very much," I say.

"That depends on the difficulty of the task," says Nilüfer. "Let's say, for example, that your friend Hürrem wishes to send a message which she can't deliver herself. If that message is to be sent to the Valide, then the value of the service would be very small. But if she wanted to write a letter to Sultan Suleiman to inform him of her pregnancy, then the value of the service would be much greater."

"I understand what you say, but how would you get a letter to the sultan?" I ask. "If I were paying for your services I would want proof that the letter was delivered before paying you."

"How I would achieve it is for me alone to know," says Nilüfer with a smile. "A letter from the sultan replying to the one I had delivered would surely be adequate proof of delivery."

"I agree. But can you do it?" I ask.

"Why don't we talk with Hürrem and see if she is willing to find out?"

Our conversation is interrupted when Nigar Kalfa enters the harem to rouse everybody from their slumbers. Nilüfer and I are already awake so we are able to get to the baths before the others. We are on our way back when we encounter Fidan blocking the door from the baths.

"Be careful who you make friends with, young Nilüfer," says Fidan. "Making the wrong alliances could cause you a lot of difficulties."

"And threatening someone you barely know could cause you a lot of difficulties, Fidan," replies Nilüfer pushing Fidan aside without stopping.

I follow Nilüfer out of the door before Fidan can overcome her shock. While I admire Nilüfer's fortitude, she is nevertheless walking a dangerous path. Fidan may not be a real threat, but Gülsah is a completely different prospect. And I'm sure that Fidan will be reporting this encounter to Gülsah at the earliest opportunity.

"You know Fidan will report your comments to Gülsah," I say to Nilüfer as we dress.

"It makes no difference," replies Nilüfer. "Gülsah will have already planned on paying me a visit after yesterday's events. I'm surprised she hasn't tried her tricks on me before."

"We can ask Nigar Kalfa and Sümbul Aga to intervene," I say.

"They can't protect me all of the time. Besides, I fight my own battles. I'm not likely to make my fortune by being a timid little girl hiding behind the agas and kalfas."

"And what if Gülsah offers to pay you to be her spy?" I ask.

"From what I've seen of Gülsah's methods I doubt she is willing to pay for my services."

"Hmmm. But Gülsah has Mahidevran and her wealth backing her."

"If Mahidevran was prepared to spend money to get what she wants, then she would have no need for Gülsah's services. Mahidevran has wealth, but she wants to keep it all. If Hürrem has any sense, she'll make sure she handsomely rewards those who provide her with good service."

"Someone like you, for instance," says Hürrem, who has come down from the mezzanine while Nilüfer and I were talking.

"Yes," replies Nilüfer, who is not the least bit embarrassed at being overheard.

I tell Hürrem about my earlier conversation with Nilüfer. Hürrem seems interested at the prospect of sending a letter to Sultan Suleiman. While the Valide must regularly receive and send letters to her son, nobody else in the harem has attempted to send a letter to anybody. I don't recall any of our lessons saying we are prohibited from writing letters, but I'm sure there must be some rule forbidding it.

"Having the letter delivered is the hardest part," says Nilüfer, as though reading my mind. "You could ask the Valide to enclose your letter with her next letter to the sultan, but she may refuse. She may not approve of any correspondence being sent from the harem which she hasn't written herself. Even if she agrees, she is likely to want to read your letter first."

"And how much do you want for delivering my letter?" asks Hürrem.

"Three aspers when you give me the letter," says Nilüfer. "And a further reward when you receive proof that the letter has been delivered. I will allow you to determine the size of that reward."

It seems that not only will Hürrem be testing Nilüfer's skills, but Nilüfer will also be testing Hürrem's generosity. I just hope both of them know what they are doing.

"Agreed," says Hürrem. "I'll give you the letter as soon as it is ready. I expect you to keep my letter secret from the Valide and Mahidevran."

"Of course," smiles Nilüfer. "Though I can't promise that they won't hear about your letter from Sultan Suleiman himself."

"I shall cross that bridge when I come to it," says Hürrem. "In the meantime, if you have any trouble from Gülsah or Fidan, then let me know."

"Fidan has already tried to warn me away from you," says Nilüfer. "I expect Gülsah will make her move before the day is out."

We have our breakfast and set about our daily routine. Nilüfer has different lessons and duties to Hürrem and I, so we don't see her again until much later. We don't know if Gülsah has attempted to intimidate Nilüfer during the day, and Nilüfer isn't volunteering any information.

That evening Hürrem comes to where Nilüfer, Esme and I are sat talking. Hürrem has her letter to Sultan Suleiman written and ready to hand to Nilüfer. I distract Esme while Hürrem hands her letter and payment to Nilüfer. While Esme is one of my best friends and is undoubtedly loyal to Hürrem, I don't want her witnessing something that might get everyone involved into trouble. Nilüfer quickly hides the letter inside her blouse and places the coins in the hidden pocket in her skirt. Hürrem stays to talk for a while.

"I overheard one of the agas saying that there have been riots in parts of the city," says Esme. "Food is in short supply."

"We should be safe enough here in the Old Palace," I reply. "The palace guards and the Janissaries will protect us."

"The palace guards will defend the palace," says Nilüfer. "But some of the Janissary commanders are unhappy and their troops are refusing to leave their barracks. The Grand Vizier is trying to restore order in the city with only a handful of loyal troops."

"Why should the commanders be unhappy?" I ask. "They have sworn an oath of loyalty to the sultan. They are committing treason by refusing to protect the city."

"They have heard stories of how the Janissaries with Sultan Suleiman's army are filling their pockets with war booty," says Nilüfer. "Those left behind to protect Constantinople want a share of that booty."

"Where did you hear of this story?" I ask.

"We both heard the agas talking," says Esme. "Nilüfer and I had chores which meant we were near the agas meeting area for much of the afternoon."

"Was Sümbul Aga with them?" I ask. "The agas natter like old women when Sümbul Aga's back is turned."

"No, Sümbul Aga wasn't there," replies Nilüfer. "Do you think it is all idle gossip, then?"

"Perhaps," I reply. "Besides, there isn't much we can do about it. We could ask the woman from the market next time she visits the harem. She hasn't been for over week, so she must be due soon."

There is a commotion at the other end of the harem. Sümbul Aga and Nigar Kalfa have entered the harem and are gathering the girls together. We obey their summons and join the other girls in the centre aisle of the harem. Nigar Kalfa goes up to the mezzanine to fetch Ayşe. Sümbul Aga waits impatiently until the two of them return.

"Gülsah is missing," says Sümbul Aga. "Has anyone seen her today?"

While few girls would be sorry if Gülsah disappeared entirely, the news that a member of the harem is missing gives us some cause for concern. The harem isn't so large that a person could hide for any length of time. If she left the harem, then she could be anywhere. But even a sultana's maid needs a good reason to leave the harem, and it is difficult for anyone to leave without being noticed. Difficult, but not impossible. There are only three entrances to the harem … through the kitchens, through the Valide's suite, or along the main corridor leading to the rest of the Old Palace. The corridor is guarded at all times, and the kitchens have been in use throughout the day. Nobody but the Valide uses the other route. Sümbul Aga clearly believes Gülsah is somewhere inside the harem.

"I saw her this morning … about an hour after breakfast," says Fidan.

"Perhaps she is running an errand for Mahidevran," suggests one girl.

"The sultana is the one who has reported Gülsah as missing," says Sümbul Aga.

"Has no one else seen Gülsah today?" asks Nigar Kalfa.

"I saw her talking to Fidan after breakfast," says another girl.

"Who else was here when Fidan was talking to Gülsah?" asks Sümbul Aga.

Nobody else says they were in the room. Most of us would have been at lessons at that time.

"Nigar Kalfa, please will you search the rooms on the mezzanine," says Sümbul Aga.

"Did Gülsah not try to approach you today?" I ask Nilüfer quietly.

"No," replies Nilüfer. "I was at lessons all morning, and Esme and I were busy helping to change the bedding all afternoon."

Esme nods in confirmation. With the reduction in the number of girls in the harem, the trainee hatun are sometimes called on to help with the odalisques' chores. Now that I'm a hatun, I'm excused from such duties.

Nigar Kalfa returns from the mezzanine to report that there is no sign of Gülsah. Sümbul Aga has summoned all the agas and kalfas in the meantime.

"Search the entire harem," Sümbul Aga orders. "Leave no room unchecked."

The agas and kalfas give a groan. A full search will take the best part of an hour. The main living area is easy to search, but in the basement there are dozens of store rooms and unused areas. Even on this floor there are several rooms that aren't in use at the moment. A large nursery lies ready for use, as well as the infrequently used harem infirmary.

"She's probably swiped a jug of wine from the kitchen and fallen asleep somewhere," says one of the girls to her friends.

"For nearly ten hours?" replies another girl. "I don't think even Gülsah can sleep for that long."

"Perhaps she's had an accident?" suggests someone.

"We should be so lucky," whispers a girl under her breath, being careful not to be overheard by the wrong people.

We are allowed to return to our own areas to wait for the search to finish. As time goes on we begin to wonder whether Gülsah is still in the harem. While we have no means of leaving the palace grounds entirely, we all know that it is possible to sneak out of the harem through the kitchen. It's just a matter of waiting until all the kitchen staff are busy with their work. Most of us have sneaked out at one time or another, just to walk in the garden. The garden is near the kitchen door and there's little chance of being caught.

Suddenly there's a lot of shouting from the main corridor and I can hear Sümbul Aga giving orders.


	15. Changes

15\. Changes

All the girls in the harem want to know what is going on, but we are clearly not going to be told. Not that anything in the harem remains a secret for long. The agas and kalfas all go back to their rooms and only Nigar Kalfa stays to make us to settle down for the night. Hürrem decides to find out what has happened and asks Nigar Kalfa directly. Nigar Kalfa could refuse to answer, but I again witness the result of Hürrem's efforts to win Nigar Kalfa's loyalty.

"One of the agas found Gülsah locked in the bedding storeroom," says Nigar Kalfa. "It seems someone locked the door while Gülsah was inside the storeroom. She didn't see who it was, and nobody heard her cries for help. Weren't you down there with Nilüfer today, Esme?"

"Not today," replies Esme. "Nilüfer and I were assigned to change the bedding this afternoon, but we didn't need to go down to the storeroom. There was sufficient clean bedding in the cupboard on this floor."

"That's unusual," says Nigar Kalfa. "Normally the cupboard isn't restocked until the bedding is changed. Gülsah must have entered the storeroom while someone was restocking the cupboard this morning. Well, it's her own fault. She had no business being in the bedding storeroom in the first place."

"I agree," says Hürrem. "She spends far too much time meddling in things that have nothing to do with attending to Mahidevran's needs. I'm surprised the Valide hasn't taken action before now."

"Well the Valide might take action after today's incident," replies Nigar Kalfa. "She isn't happy at the disturbance caused by Gülsah's disappearance. I think she may have Mahidevran keep Gülsah on a shorter leash from now on."

If Nigar Kalfa is right, then Mahidevran will have suffered another blow to her campaign to rid the harem of her rivals. Unfortunately, I doubt she will give up her campaign entirely unless the Valide or Sultan Suleiman makes her stop. With the sultan away at the war and the Valide busy with important state affairs, it seems we must endure Mahidevran's games for a while longer.

Hürrem returns to her room and the harem settles down for the night. I look at Nilüfer as she lies down to sleep. I can't help feeling she had something to do with Gulsah's disappearance today, but there are no witnesses, and Nilüfer isn't confessing to anything. Gulsah's misfortune could have been an accident, but Nilüfer had the motive and ability to lure Gülsah into a trap. I just hope for Nilüfer's sake that the Valide is too busy with more important matters to bother with a full investigation.

The next few days are uneventful. Now that Gülsah has stopped bullying the new girls, and Fidan is keeping a low profile, the tension that existed between the factions quickly eases. Gülsah is only seen briefly, running errands for Mahidevran. Neither the Valide nor Mahidevran enter our part of the harem for several days. As a consequence, the mood of the girls in the harem improves and the insults and snide remarks that fuelled the tension quickly stop. The whole harem is more relaxed, which encourages Hürrem to spend more time with Nilüfer, Esme and I in the main part of the harem.

The string of uneventful days ends when Nigar Kalfa announces that Ruth, the woman trader from the market, will be visiting the harem this afternoon. It is almost two weeks since she last visited us, and several of the girls are eager to spend some of their money. Perhaps she'll be able to tell us what is happening in the rest of Constantinople. We haven't received any fresh news about events occurring beyond the palace walls since the day of the harem celebration. Even the girls who can usually prise gossip and information from the agas have nothing new to report. It's as though we are deliberately being kept in the dark.

Ruth arrives with her baskets of wares as soon as she has finished trading with those in the Royal Wing of the harem. While the Valide never needs to trade with Ruth, she allows her maids to purchase items. Mahidevran and her maids get the next look at what Ruth has on offer. Only then does Ruth come into our part of the harem. She has her usual range of clothing and jewellery, together with more mundane things like combs and brushes. She is swamped by a gaggle of eager girls as soon as she arrives.

Many of the girls try to plug Ruth for news of the outside world. Ruth is shrewd enough to only answer questions from girls who purchase something from her. Unfortunately for some girls, the prices demanded by Ruth are more than they can afford. No amount of haggling can make Ruth lower her prices.

"The war has created shortages of many goods," says Ruth. "I must pay more for the goods which I buy from the merchants."

We are fortunate that the Valide supplies our basic clothing, although it means wearing the grey and white harem uniforms. Not that most girls mind at the moment. More and more of the girls are choosing to wear the uniforms and save their silk dresses for when the sultan returns. The prices Ruth is demanding for new dresses will mean that even more girls will choose to wear the uniforms. Of course some of us can't afford a silk dress, so we must be content with the harem uniform in any case.

After Ruth has left the harem we gather together to pool what news we have gleaned. It isn't much and some of it is contradictory. The food riots have been quelled and order has been restored for the time being. However, the city is still tense and trouble could break out at any time. The dispute between the Grand Vizier and the rebellious Janissary officers is still at an impasse.

The next morning Sümbul Aga calls us all together. Hürrem and Ayşe join us from the mezzanine and the girls from the other wing of the harem halt their duties to join us. Daye Hatun joins us once everybody is assembled.

"The Valide has offered the protection of the imperial harem to all the wives and children of the pashas working in the palace," says Daye Hatun. "We expect the first of them to arrive later today. The wives and children will stay in the rooms on the mezzanine. Any female servants they bring will be allocated a space with the hatun, here in the main harem. Ayşe. You will need to vacate your room and move down here. Hürrem. The Valide has ordered that you be moved to a room in the Royal Wing for the time being. You may bring Gülnihal and two other girls to act as your personal maids. Who do you choose to be your maids?"

"Esme and Nilüfer," replies Hürrem.

"Very well," replies Daye Hatun. "The four of you should collect your belongings as soon as we have finished here and report to Sümbul Aga. He will escort you to your temporary quarters in the Royal Wing."

We all want to know why the harem is being used as a sanctuary for the families of the pashas. Unfortunately Daye Hatun has no intention of telling us the reason. We have been taught that no free woman of noble birth will ever consent to live in the imperial harem. We are all slaves, and it is beneath the dignity of a noble woman to live in the same quarters as a slave. It is why all Ottoman royal princes are born to slave mothers from conquered territories or beyond, and never to a woman of a Turkish noble family.

The pride of the noble women might be preserved were the Valide to accommodate them in the Royal Wing. For some reason, the Valide has refused to do so. Perhaps she doesn't trust all her guests, and doesn't want to risk the safety of the royal family. That would explain why Hürrem is being moved to the Royal Wing, while Ayşe is having to move downstairs to the main floor of the harem.

Daye Hatun announces a number of changes to the daily routine to create the illusion of separate living arrangements for the noble guests. It means the noble women don't have to mix with the slave girls of the harem. The baths are to be reserved for the guests between certain hours, and meals will be served to the two groups at different times. We are not to socialise with the noble women.

Hürrem, Esme, Nilüfer and I collect our belongings and Sümbul Aga leads us to a suite of three rooms in the Royal Wing. Compared to the suites allocated to Mahidevran and the Valide, the suite assigned to Hürrem is very small. However, compared to our normal living quarters, these rooms are luxurious. One room is for Hürrem's use, while Esme, Nilüfer and I are to share a second. The third room is furnished as a living room where Hürrem can spend her time and receive visitors.

"Daye Hatun will visit you later to explain the rules while you are living in the Royal Wing," says Sümbul Aga. "In the meantime you must all remain here."

Sümbul Aga leaves, and Esme, Nilüfer and I help Hürrem to put her things away. Hürrem has more belongings than the three of us combined, and it takes some time for her to decide where she wants everything. Finally we finish putting Hürrem's things away, and Hürrem tells us to go and put our own things away.

Despite having fewer belongings than Hürrem, finding space for our things is more of a challenge. Our room contains three sleeping mats which nearly fill the room when they are laid out side by side. Fortunately the mats can be folded to provide low chairs for us to sit on during the day. There is a small cupboard and a couple of small chests for our clothes and jewellery. The small window provides enough light for us to read or sew during our off duty hours. Even so, it will be very cramped if the three of us are to remain in here for any length of time. After the open space of the main harem, living in a small room like this is going to be quite a change.

By the time Daye Hatun arrives, we have finished putting everything away and the four of us have explored every nook and cranny of the suite. To my surprise Daye Hatun doesn't simply walk into our suite like she does when she enters the main harem. She knocks on the door and waits until Esme opens it to admit her.

We all stand in line as we have been taught, and wait for Daye Hatun to speak. She smiles as though she sees something funny in our behaviour.

"This is a most unusual situation that we all find ourselves in," begins Daye Hatun. "Normally a girl isn't allowed to live in the Royal Wing until she has given birth to a male heir for the sultan. Unfortunately the troubles in the city mean we must break with tradition. These are dangerous times and the Valide wishes to help those loyal to Sultan Suleiman while also protecting the royal family, including those not yet born. These arrangements are only temporary and you will move back to the harem once the current crisis is over.

"Hürrem Hatun. The Valide has decided that you will be allowed the privileges of a sultana while you reside in these rooms. However, you are not permitted to use the title and must not refer to yourself as such. Gülnihal or one of your maids must accompany you when you leave these rooms. You are to attend the Valide's audience with the sultanas every morning, and make yourself available at other times should the Valide require your presence. One of the Valide's maids will instruct your maids on the details of their duties."

Hürrem has been temporarily elevated to a sultana in all but name. I now have a position similar to the one Daye Hatun holds with the Valide, and Gülsah with Mahidevran. I suddenly realise how much our life within the harem will change … even if it is only for a short while.


	16. Extra Duties

16\. Extra duties

Fahriye, one of the Valide's personal maids, arrives to instruct Esme, Nilüfer and I in the duties we are expected to perform while we are living in the Royal Wing. Our previous training didn't cover many of the extra duties we must provide as personal servants to a sultana … even a temporary one. Hürrem listens while Fahriye goes through a long list of rules and procedures applicable to all residents of the Royal Wing. Finally Fahriye finishes her instruction and leaves us to ourselves.

"I'll go and fetch us some food," says Nilüfer. "If you approve, Hürrem Hatun."

I suspect Nilüfer is anxious to go and explore our new surroundings. She only just remembers that she must take her orders from Hürrem and that she isn't allowed to wander around the Royal Wing when and where she likes.

"I have another task for you, Nilüfer," replies Hürrem. "Esme will fetch us something to eat."

Esme gives a short curtsey and leaves the room on the errand Hürrem has given her. Nilüfer waits patiently to see what task Hürrem wants her to do.

"Gülnihal. Please will you find Nigar Kalfa and ask her to visit me later this afternoon," says Hürrem.

Although I would like to know what task Hürrem wants Nilüfer to perform, I have no option but to obey Hürrem's order. I follow Esme out of the room. I suspect Hürrem doesn't want anybody else to know what task she is giving Nilüfer. Which suggests the task isn't entirely legitimate. Hürrem has obviously arrived at the same conclusion as me; Nilüfer isn't afraid to take risks and has a knack for achieving things that most other girls wouldn't dare to attempt.

I find Nigar Kalfa in the main harem. She is busy organising the sleeping arrangements now that the first of the pashas' wives and daughters have arrived. Despite being rushed off her feet, Nigar Kalfa promises to visit Hürrem later on today. I return to our suite to find that Esme has returned with a large tray of food, and that Nilüfer has already left on whatever task Hürrem has set her.

"Nigar Kalfa will visit you later this afternoon," I say to Hürrem. "The first of the pashas' families have arrived. Nigar Kalfa is busy getting them settled."

"Did you see Mahidevran while you were out of the room?" asks Hürrem.

"No," I reply. "Did you expect her to be in the harem?"

"Not really," replies Hürrem. "It's just that Mahidevran hasn't been seen for several days. The same applies for Şehzade Mustafa. I don't think either of them are currently in the Old Palace."

"I saw Gülsah yesterday," I add. "Surely she would be with Mahidevran."

"Not necessarily," replies Hürrem. "She could have been left here to act as a decoy. I think it is possible that Mahidevran has taken Mustafa somewhere outside of Constantinople."

"But why?" I ask.

"The situation in Constantinople may be more dangerous that we are being told. The Valide may have decided to move Mustafa to a safe place in case there is more trouble than the Grand Vizier can handle."

"What about Hatice Sultan?" I ask. "If she is still in her own house in the city, then the situation can't be too bad. The Valide would never risk the safety of her daughter."

"We don't know where Hatice is at the moment," says Hürrem. "Gülfem was with her when they left the Old Palace, but neither of them have been seen in the harem since then."

"The Valide will surely tell us if there is anything we need to know," says Esme.

"Possibly," replies Hürrem. "But I don't like waiting for something to happen. I'll never rise to be a haseki by sitting around doing nothing."

It is several weeks since I last heard Hürrem mention her long term ambition to become Sultan Suleiman's haseki … his highest ranking wife. She clearly hasn't forgotten her dream despite all the events happening around us.

"What do you propose to do?" I ask, sensing I probably won't like the answer.

"I shall go and greet the new guests in the harem," replies Hürrem. "Esme. Prepare my blue dress and my jewellery. Gülnihal. Get ready. You will be coming with me."

"Daye Hatun said we are not to socialise with the guests," I say.

"I don't think that instruction applies to sultanas," says Hürrem with a level of confidence which I don't share.

I could remind Hürrem that she isn't a sultana, but I don't think that will stop her. I do as she asks and get myself ready to accompany her to the main harem.

This is the first time I have travelled along the passage which leads directly from the Royal Wing to the mezzanine of the main harem. Two agas stand watch at the entrance to the Royal Wing, but neither attempts to stop our progress. Hürrem leads the way as though she knows exactly what she is doing.

We see a woman in her early forties in the first room that we pass. There is a girl about our age with her. I presume she is the older woman's daughter, but in this society they could just as easily be wives of some pasha. Both are dressed in fine clothes and adorned with expensive jewellery. Despite their obvious wealth and social standing, both women look terrified.

Hürrem puts on a pleasant smile and says welcome. She too senses their fear and she sets about trying to ease their worries. During their conversation we learn that they are mother and daughter. Our concerns about the situation in the city seem more or less correct, and many wealthy people have abandoned their homes and fled to the countryside. Other than listen to their worries, there isn't a lot Hürrem or I can do. However Hürrem has gained two friends as a result of our visit.

Hürrem and I visit the other family who have moved into the harem. The family consists of a mother and two daughters. The room is cramped with three people together, but they are too afraid to split up the family group. Again there isn't much Hürrem or I can do other than try to ease their worries.

Mission completed, Hürrem leads me back to our rooms. I don't know if anybody in authority noticed our visit, but I doubt it will remain a secret for long. I just hope the Valide doesn't object too strongly.

Nilüfer has returned by the time we get back to our rooms. She waits for Hürrem to change back into a casual dress before giving her report.

"Mahidevran Sultan, Şehzade Mustafa and two maids left the palace two days ago," says Nilüfer. "One of the agas believes they went to the palace at Edirne, but he doesn't know for sure. There's been no word about Hatice Sultan or Gülfem for several days. The Valide is very concerned for their safety. She wanted to send a troop of Janissaries to find them, but they can't be spared from guarding the palace."

I don't know how Nilüfer has been able to gather this information, and it is probably wise not to ask. If her information is right, then she has just proved how valuable she will be in the nasty game of palace politics. Assuming, of course, that we all live long enough for it to matter.

There is a knock at the door and Esme admits Nigar Kalfa into the room. She does her best to disguise her harried look, and greets Hürrem as though she is a real sultana. Hürrem sends Esme, Nilüfer and I to our room so that she can talk to Nigar Kalfa in private. We take the opportunity to finish off the tray of food, since we don't know when our next meal may arrive.

Nigar Kalfa leaves after a short meeting, and Hürrem calls the three of us back into the living room. Although she doesn't tell us what she discussed with Nigar Kalfa, her behaviour suggests that she expects something to happen very soon. The minutes tick by and Hürrem is obviously getting impatient.

It is early evening when there's another knock at the door. Nilüfer answers the door and admits Daye Hatun. Hürrem invites her to sit down.

"The Valide is in a council meeting with the Grand Vizier," says Daye Hatun. "She can't spare the time to see you today. You must wait until morning."

"Tomorrow morning may be too late," says Hürrem. "Hatice Sultan may be in danger, and it will be easier to attempt a rescue in the dark."

"How did you know about Hatice's situation?" asks Daye Hatun. "The Valide has gone to great lengths to keep everything secret. The last thing any of us need is a mass panic inside the harem."

"How I know is not important," says Hürrem. "Getting Hatice and Gülfem to safety is. I want permission to send Nilüfer to Hatice's palace, and, if possible, bring Hatice and Gülfem back here."

"What!?" cries Daye Hatun. "Have you lost your mind? You would need a troop of soldiers to get through the streets."

"If a troop of soldiers were seen on the streets, then undoubtedly there would be trouble," replies Hürrem. "However, a single person on foot could blend into the background and get through."

"I forbid it!" says Daye Hatun. "You are risking Nilüfer's life. Besides, even if she reaches Hatice Sultan's house, how is she going to bring Hatice and Gülfem back here?"

"Nilüfer has a plan," replies Hürrem. "She and I have discussed it and she is willing to do as I suggest."

"Is this so?" asks Daye Hatun of Nilüfer.

"Yes, Daye Hatun," replies Nilüfer. "I am willing to make the attempt if the Valide approves."

"Hmmm. What Hürrem Hatun says about it being possible to get there may be true, but what if you are caught on the return journey with Hatice Sultan in your company. The troublemakers would kill you and take Hatice Sultan as a hostage until their demands are met."

"There is always a risk," says Nilüfer. "We don't even know if Hatice Sultan and Gülfem Sultan are safe. If they are hiding, then the longer we wait, the greater the risk that they may be discovered."

"I shall talk with the Valide," says Daye Hatun. "I don't know if she will agree, but you should prepare yourself in case she allows you to make the attempt."

Daye Hatun leaves us and we immediately help Nilüfer prepare for her excursion. Nilüfer isn't from these parts, so her knowledge of Constantinople must be sketchy at best.

"Are you sure you can find Hatice Sultan's house," asks Hürrem of Nilüfer.

"I'm sure. I've studied a map of the city and I should have no difficulty in finding my way."

We wait for nearly half an hour. It is starting to go dark outside. Nilüfer needs to be on her way soon or the opportunity may be lost. Just as I'm beginning to think that the Valide is going to refuse, Daye Hatun returns. Esme lets her into our suite.

"Nilüfer may make the attempt providing she abandons the mission should it prove difficult to reach Hatice Sultan's house," says Daye Hatun. "Nilüfer. You are not to risk your life unnecessarily. If you find Hatice Sultan, you are only to return if you believe it is safe enough to reach the Old Palace. Show this token to the guards at the gate and they will let you pass."

Nilüfer takes the token and, with Hürrem's consent, she promptly leaves on her mission.

"I didn't believe the Valide would agree to my proposal," says Hürrem to Daye Hatun once Nilüfer has gone.

"She doesn't know about it," sighs Daye Hatun. "She's still in council and the guards have instructions not to disturb her. I have authorised Nilüfer's mission."

"What will the Valide say when she finds out?" I ask.

"If Nilüfer returns with Hatice Sultan, then I hope the Valide will forgive my unauthorised action," says Daye Hatun. "If anything happens to Hatice as a consequence of this rescue attempt, then I can only hope the Valide will grant me a quick death."

"I have faith in Nilüfer's ability to succeed," says Hürrem.

"I hope you are right," sighs Daye Hatun.


	17. A rescue mission

17\. A Rescue Mission

Daye Hatun waits with us for a few minutes in case Nilüfer changes her mind and returns to our suite. While I can't claim to know Nilüfer very well, I doubt she will abandon her mission without at least making an effort to reach Hatice and Gülfem. Only Hürrem knows what promised reward has tempted Nilüfer to undertake this dangerous quest. I hope for Hürrem's sake that it's a good reward, because Nilüfer is capable of simply running away rather than returning to the Old Palace. Most girls would never accept such a quest. Even in normal times, a girl travelling alone in the city would face many hazards, and a runaway slave has little chance of successfully fleeing into the countryside. But Nilüfer is no ordinary girl and escaping the city is well within the range of her talents.

Hürrem suggests we all get some sleep. She doesn't expect Nilüfer to return much before dawn. Hürrem promises Daye Hatun that she will be informed the moment there is any news. I doubt any of us will be able to sleep, but we at least lie down to rest. Despite everything I eventually fall asleep after a few hours of tossing and turning. Esme must have fallen asleep at some point as we both wake up about the same time to the sound of voices in the main room of Hürrem's suite. It is still dark outside and I've no idea of the time.

Hürrem hasn't summoned Esme and I, so she clearly doesn't require our presence. We can't simply invite ourselves into her conversation without risking a reprimand. For all we know, Hürrem's visitor may be the Valide wanting an explanation of Hurrem's audacious plan to rescue Hatice and Gülfem. If Esme and I interrupt a meeting with the Valide, then we could end up in real trouble with the Valide.

Esme and I move closer to the door to our room to try and hear the conversation in the other room. The voices are subdued and I can't make out what is being said. Unfortunately I can only identify Hurrem's voice from the hushed conversation. Esme shakes her head to confirm that she too can't make out any details of the conversation.

Our curiosity is satisfied when the door to our room is opened. Esme and I leap back from the door so as not to be struck by the opening door. Fortunately Hürrem has opened the door slowly with the obvious intent of seeing if we are awake. Behind Hürrem, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room is the Valide. Behind her stands her maid, Fahriye.

"Ah, good," says Hürrem. "You're both already awake. Get dressed. There's work to be done."

Esme and I do as Hürrem instructs and we join her in the main room a few minutes later. Hürrem is pacing about as though deciding what to do. I would like to know what has happened, but I don't have the courage to ask in the Valide's presence. Finally Hürrem finishes pacing and turns to Esme and I.

"Esme," begins Hürrem. "You are to go with Fahriye and prepare Hatice Sultan's rooms so that they are ready for use when Nilüfer returns with Hatice and Gülfem."

"**If** they return," interrupts the Valide. She clearly doesn't believe Nilüfer's mission will succeed.

"**When** they return," persists Hürrem. "I have faith in Nilüfer's abilities. She will triumph despite the odds against her."

Fahriye and Esme leave the room to carry out their orders. The Valide remains seated with a calm but stern look on her face.

"What is your opinion of young Nilüfer's abilities, Gülnihal?" asks the Valide.

It takes me a few moments to overcome my shock at being asked such a question by the Valide. Even Hürrem rarely asks for my opinion about anything important.

"Nilüfer is very resourceful and she's capable of looking after herself," I reply once I find the nerve to answer calmly.

"Not against a mob of armed men," says the Valide. "Some parts of the city are dangerous at the moment. Particularly at night. I fear you have sent Nilüfer to her death, Hürrem."

"Nilüfer understands the risks," replies Hürrem. "She won't unnecessarily jeopardise Hatice's and Gulferm's safety. She will succeed … I'm sure of it."

"You had better be right, Hürrem," says the Valide with a subtle hint of menace in her voice.

I wait for Hürrem to tell me what duty she requires me to perform. After a while I realise that I am already performing that duty by simply standing here. The Valide always has at least one maid standing ready to carry out whatever task she desires. Now that Fahriye has gone with Esme, I must fill in for Fahriye until she returns.

It's a long and boring wait. The Valide shows no sign of returning to her own suite, so Hürrem is forced to make polite conversation, even though she is obviously very tired. I begin to suspect that the Valide is testing Hürrem. I don't think Hürrem knows what the Valide truly thinks of her. When Hürrem was first called to Sultan Suleiman's bedchamber, all the sultanas regarded Hürrem as a brash upstart who didn't know her proper place in the harem hierarchy. Since the announcement of Hürrem's pregnancy, the Valide has shown no bias in favour of Mahidevran at Hürrem's expense. Of course, the absence of Mahidevran from the Old Palace has helped calm the animosity that had been building. It will be interesting to see whether the hoped for return of Hatice and Gülfem will help or hinder Hürrem's acceptance into the higher levels of the harem hierarchy.

Hürrem and the Valide talk together for over half an hour. At Hürrem's discrete signal I fetch the water jug and pour two goblets for Hürrem and the Valide. They each take a goblet without acknowledging my presence. It's as though the goblets magically appeared in their hands. I return to where I have been standing.

It is difficult for me to stand still, listening to the conversation while at the same time making myself seem invisible. I'm in the strange situation of being here, but not. I suppose girls like Fahriye are used to this sort of behaviour. Esme seems to be able to cope with the change in our duties, but I feel as though it is going to take some time for me to adapt.

Fortunately I don't have to wait for much longer. There is a short series of knocks on the door to Hürrem's suite which Hürrem signals I should answer. Nilüfer has returned. Four women wrapped in shawls are with her. I can't see who they are and one of them is injured. I admit them into the room. It is only then that I can see that Nilüfer has succeeded in bringing Hatice and Gülfem, along with two of their maids, back to the Old Palace. The Valide's joy is cut short when she realises that Hatice is the injured person.

"Gülnihal! Fetch the doctor!" calls Hürrem.

"There's no need," replies Nilüfer. "The guards at the gate sent word to Sümbul Aga with instructions to send a doctor here."

Sure enough, the arrival of one of the harem's doctors, Sümbul Aga and Daye Hatun coincides with the return of Fahriye and Esme. It is very crowded in here. Since Hatice's suite is now ready for occupation, and the Valide orders that everyone move to Hatice's larger suite. Everyone except Hürrem, Nilüfer, Esme and I. The Valide is too preoccupied with concern over Hatice's injury to pay us much attention. However the Valide does say she will talk with Hürrem in the morning.

"Well done, Nilüfer," Hürrem, Esme and I say in unison.

Hürrem hands a small bag to Nilüfer, which I presume contains Nilüfer's reward.

"How did Hatice become injured?" asks Hürrem.

"There are groups of men attacking and looting empty houses. Hatice was injured when a stone was thrown through the window of her house as we were preparing to leave. I don't think the looters realised we were there and we didn't wait to find out. We left through a back door and hid in the bushes until the men moved on."

"What did you learn while you were in the city?" asks Hürrem, as though rescuing Hatice and Gülfem was a diversion to disguise Nilüfer's real mission.

"Do you wish for a full report now?" asks Nilüfer.

"The main points will do for now," says Hürrem. "Esme. Gülnihal. There's no need for you to stay. You may go back to bed and get some sleep."

I don't know about Esme, but I for one would like to hear Nilüfer's report. But we have been dismissed and we can't refuse to obey Hürrem's order. I just hope Nilüfer will tell us in private later on. Esme and I return to our room and prepare for bed. We are both tired and soon fall asleep. Neither of us notices when Nilüfer comes to bed.

Esme and I never find out the details of Nilüfer's report to Hürrem. She has obviously been sworn to secrecy. In the end, it doesn't matter. The unexpected arrival of fresh soldiers from Manisa soon restores order in the city. The rebellious Janissaries are confined to their barracks. Gradually the citizens who have fled the city return to their homes. For some, their houses have been the target of looters, but surprisingly few people suffer any serious loss. The families of the pashas leave the harem once it becomes clear that it is safe to do so. Despite their short visit, Hürrem nevertheless manages to make several friends from among the pashas' families.

The departure of the last of the pashas' families means the harem routine is returned to normal. Our three week stay in the Royal Wing comes to an end the day before Mahidevran and Şehzade Mustafa are due to return to the Old Palace. I can't say I'm sorry to leave the cramped quarters of the suite assigned to Hürrem. Unlike Nilüfer I was never allowed to venture very far. My only excitement was accompanying Hürrem to her daily audience with the Valide and Hatice. I don't know if the Valide or Hatice ever rewarded Hürrem for her efforts in rescuing Hatice. Perhaps the Valide considered Hürrem's inclusion in her daily audiences with the sultanas to be reward enough. Gülfem seems more friendly towards Hürrem, but it is clear both the Valide and Hatice still regard Hürrem as their social inferior.

As for Gülsah, I don't doubt she has been making very careful notes about our time in the Royal Wing. I'm sure she will report every detail to Mahidevran when she arrives. I'm just grateful that she has avoided making trouble for us while we were living in the Royal Wing.

Esme, Nilüfer and I are welcomed back into the main harem. Our arrival coincides with the end of the restrictions affecting the routine of the other girls. Few of the girls know anything about Hatice's rescue, which gives Nilüfer the opportunity to regale her adventures to the rest of the girls. I've heard most of her stories before, but I'm happy to join the crowd of eager girls, simply to enjoy the feel of being part of our large community.

Even the return of Mahidevran doesn't dampen the festive mood of the harem. Hürrem doesn't attend the Valide's daily audiences once she returns to the room she shares with Ayşe in the mezzanine. Consequently she has little contact with Mahidevran.

Then, a few weeks later, Hürrem informs me that she is to attend the Valide's audience tomorrow and that I'm to accompany her. There are rumours that news has arrived from the sultan and that the Ottoman army has again been victorious. However, I'm more concerned that Hürrem's letter to Sultan Suleiman has finally come to the Valide's attention. I just hope Hürrem can talk her way out of this one.


	18. A letter from the Sultan

18\. A letter from the Sultan

The Valide's suite is more crowded than usual for her morning audience. Hatice, Mahidevran, Gülfem and Hürrem are all in attendance. Hürrem and the sultanas sit on cushions laid out in a semi-circle, with the Valide's low couch positioned at the apex. Daye Hatun and Fahriye stand immediately behind the Valide. Sümbul Aga stands beside me on the periphery of the gathering, next to the other maids and servants accompanying the sultanas.

"I have received wonderful news from my lion," begins the Valide. She often refers to Sultan Suleiman as 'my lion' when she is meeting with the sultanas. I suppose every mother has a pet name for her child.

"The Ottoman army has been victorious and the Hungarian king has sued for peace. The war is over. If all goes well, our men will be home before the first snows of winter."

There is a buzz of excitement from the sultanas and I can see Hürrem is delighted. Sümbul Aga expresses his happiness at the news, but I and the rest of the maids and servants stay quiet. We are not considered to be part of this gathering, so must remain silent and invisible until our services are required.

"Hürrem!" continues the Valide. "His Majesty has sent a letter addressed to you. Daye. Be so good as to read it to us all."

The Valide hands the letter to Daye Hatun. It's a clear reminder of Hürrem's lowly status at this gathering. The Valide must be annoyed that her son has written to one of his lower ranked slave girls, while sending nothing to Hatice or Mahidevran. The Valide is not even going to allow Hürrem the courtesy of reading the sultan's letter herself.

"Valide!" calls Hürrem before Daye Hatun can break the seal on the letter. "Sultan Suleiman Khan has sent his letter to me. He would not be pleased if you interfere with his private correspondence."

The room goes silent. Hürrem's words are a blatant challenge to the Valide's authority. Hürrem may not be able to prevent the Valide having the letter read to everyone present, but she clearly intends to let the sultan know what has happened when he returns to the palace. None of us know what his likely reaction may be, but Hürrem shows sufficient confidence in her challenge to make the Valide rethink her order. The look of glee on the faces of Mahidevran and Gülsah suggests they believe Hürrem has overstepped the mark and that she will be severely punishment for her outburst … possibly banishment to some remote region of the empire until her baby is born.

"Remember your position in this harem, Hürrem Hatun," warns Daye Hatun while the flabbergasted Valide is struggling for a response. "The Valide merely wants to help you understand what His Majesty has written. Your ability to read Turkish is still in need of improvement."

Daye Hatun is obviously trying to avert a pending crisis by offering the Valide a means of modifying her order without serious loss of face. Nobody in the room believes Daye Hatun is correct in what she says, but should the Valide accept this excuse then nobody will openly dispute the Valide's statement. Should the Valide stand her ground and have the letter read to everyone here, then she faces the possible wrath of her son on his return. With Hürrem expecting Sultan Suleiman's child, there is no way she can prevent the sultan and Hürrem from meeting.

"Yes, Daye," says the Valide. "That is precisely what I was meaning. Perhaps Hürrem is right. She and I should read my lion's words in private. No doubt Hürrem will wish to share the contents of the letter with everyone at a later time."

It's not a total surrender, but an offer of a compromise that Hürrem would do well to consider. Unfortunately I know from experience that Hürrem is headstrong and she is just as likely to refuse.

"Very well, my Valide," says Hürrem. "Perhaps when this audience is over, you will read Sultan Suleiman's letter to me in private."

I'm pleased that Hürrem has shown some sense and not continued to challenge the Valide. Hürrem has gained a victory of sorts, but she risks alienating the most powerful person in the harem if she continues to openly defy the Valide's orders. Hürrem would need someone to read the sultan's letter to her in any case. Daye Hatun is right about Hürrem's limited skills at reading Turkish, and my reading skills aren't much better.

The audience concludes a short while later, and everyone departs except for Hürrem and I. The Valide allows Daye Hatun to depart and attend to her duties, leaving the Valide, Hürrem, Fahriye and I alone. The Valide invites Hürrem to sit next to her and she breaks the seal on the letter. She reads it aloud before handing it to Hürrem. It's not a long letter and most of it is a love poem the sultan must have composed for Hürrem. There is one passage in the letter which tells Hürrem how pleased he is to hear about her pregnancy and that he wishes her well.

"How did my lion know about your pregnancy, Hürrem?" asks the Valide. "I was saving that news until he returned. I didn't want him being distracted with thoughts of another child while he was in the middle of a war."

"I sent a letter to Sultan Suleiman," says Hürrem, seeing no point in denying her actions.

"You did what!" exclaims the Valide. "Who authorised you to do that?"

"There is no rule forbidding the writing of letters," replies Hürrem. "I wanted to share my happiness with Sultan Suleiman."

"Who wrote the letter for you?" asks the Valide.

"I wrote it myself," replies Hürrem. "My Turkish may not be perfect, but I managed to write my thoughts onto paper."

"And who delivered your letter?" persists the Valide.

"I believe it was included with one of your regular dispatches to His Majesty."

"Without my knowledge!" says the Valide. "How did you manage to do that?"

"I wasn't aware that was the case," replies Hürrem. "I merely asked one of the agas to arrange for my letter to be delivered."

Hürrem is being careful not to mention Nilüfer's involvement. Nilüfer's success at getting around the harem rules will surely be drawn the notice of Daye Hatun and the Valide before long. I must warn Nilüfer to be careful.

"Hmmm …," muses the Valide. "In future you must let me know if you wish to send a letter to someone outside of the harem. Only sultanas are allowed the privilege of writing and receiving private correspondence."

"As you command, Valide," says Hürrem, tucking Sultan Suleiman's letter inside her bodice in case the Valide decides to keep it.

The Valide dismisses Hürrem, and I follow her back to the main harem. Morning lessons are still in progress and we go to join our usual class. News of our summons to the Valide's audience this morning has become common knowledge. Hürrem proudly tells the other girls that she has received a letter from Sultan Suleiman addressed to her personally. There are clamours for Hürrem to read the letter to the class, but Hürrem refuses. I don't know if her refusal is because of her doubts about her reading skills, or whether she doesn't want to spark another round of jealousy and factional squabbles.

Mahidevran's return to the Old Palace has ended the truce between the factions in the main harem. Gülsah has obviously been instructed to rebuild Mahidevran's faction with Fidan's help. This time they try bribery rather than intimidation. Mahidevran must have realised her previous mistake and has opened up her purse strings to buy support. As usual, Nilüfer is a good spy and she quickly learns the size and conditions of Mahidevran's generosity. The small bribe may attract a few girls to Mahidevran's side, but I think the risks of being caught causing trouble for Hürrem outweigh the paltry sum offered. Nevertheless Nilüfer, Esme and I will need to keep an eye out for trouble. If Nilüfer is correct, then the three of us are also targets for Mahidevran's trickery.

Over the next few weeks there are a few attempts to discredit Hürrem, and blame her for mishaps which she couldn't possibly have caused. A combination of Nilüfer's skills at subterfuge and Daye Hatun's refusal to involve the Valide in petty harem squabbles means that Hürrem's reputation is undamaged. After a while I realise Fidan and Gülsah must have decided to call a halt to their games since accusations against Hürrem suddenly stop. Perhaps they are waiting for the next batch of new slaves to arrive. With the war over, and the sultan expected to return in a few weeks, there are rumours that the population of the harem will be increased to its pre-war numbers. New arrivals means Fidan and Gülsah will have plenty of possible recruits for their cause.

My duties as Hürrem's aide during her pregnancy give me a legitimate reason to visit Hürrem in her room on the mezzanine. While Ayşe and Hürrem are rivals for Sultan Suleiman's affections, they at least seem to be able to share the same room without coming to blows. It is during one of my visits to the room that Ayşe reminds Hürrem and I of a few basic facts of life in the Imperial Harem.

"The reason Mahidevran has called off her dogs is because she has finally realised that your days as Sultan Suleiman's favourite concubine may be numbered, Hürrem," says Ayşe when she overhears Hürrem and I talking about the sudden halt in the mischief-making against us.

"Why should that be so?" asks Hürrem.

"Because if you give birth to a girl, then the Valide will be able to have you and your daughter sent away from Constantinople to be raised under the supervision of one of Sultan Suleiman's sisters. The Valide won't want to open the Old Palace nursery for the sake of one girl.

"And if you give birth to a new Şehzade, then dynastic tradition prohibits you from having further children. Either way, your intimate relationship with Sultan Suleiman is nearing an end."

"Dynastic tradition hasn't stopped Mahidevran from trying to stake her claim to Suleiman's affections," replies Hürrem. "Besides, I thought Mahidevran also had a daughter living in Manisa. From what I've heard, she is younger than Mustafa."

"Raziye, yes," says Ayşe. "Mahidevran had to leave her in the care of a governess when she came to Constantinople. You are not in the same situation as Mahidevran was when she gave birth to her children. Sultan Suleiman was still a Şehzade when Mustafa and Raziye were born. A concubine of the ruling sultan is not permitted to have her loyalties divided by giving birth to more than one son."

I could point out the obvious anomaly in this so-called tradition. What if Mahidevran had given birth to two sons while Sultan Suleiman was still a Şehzade? Wouldn't Mahidevran then have had her loyalties divided between two heirs to Sultan Suleiman? But like many rules and traditions, they are not always logical or consistent.

"Then tradition will need to be changed," says Hürrem, as though that is the obvious answer.

"The Valide believes strongly in the dynasty's traditions," says Ayşe. "Traditions are what guide her actions in ruling the harem. Hatice believes likewise, and Mahidevran won't do anything that runs against her own interests. You have an uphill battle if you want to change tradition."

"In this matter, it will be Sultan Suleiman who will decide whether tradition is to be followed or changed," says Hürrem with confidence.

The next day we receive word that Sultan Suleiman will be arriving in Constantinople much earlier than the Valide expected. The whole palace immediately turns into a hive of activity. Silk dresses are cleaned and repaired in preparation for the welcome ceremony for Sultan Suleiman. I have to remind Hürrem to sit down and rest several times. She is so excited at the prospect of seeing Sultan Suleiman again that she risks over-exerting herself.

That evening we are preparing for bed when Sümbul Aga comes up to me.

"Get dressed, Gülnihal," says Sümbul Aga. "The Valide has ordered that you and Hürrem prepare yourselves for a journey tonight."


	19. Unwilling guests

19\. Unwilling guests

I'm dressed and ready by the time Sümbul Aga returns with Hürrem. The three of us leave the harem under the puzzled stares of the other girls. In the months since our arrival, I've never known anything like this happen before.

"Where are we going, Sümbul Aga?" asks Hürrem, once we are out of earshot of the other girls.

"I wish that I knew," replies Sümbul Aga apologetically. "The Valide simply told me to have you and Gülnihal ready for a journey and to escort you to the west door."

The last time Hürrem and I went through the west door was when we were taken to the New Palace. As on that occasion, there's a small coach waiting for us by the door. A coachman and two guards stand nearby. Sümbul Aga tells us to board the coach, but he doesn't join us himself. Hürrem and I are the only passengers. The blinds on the coach windows are fastened shut so that we can't look out to see where we are going.

"Do you think Sultan Suleiman has returned early and that he's waiting for you at the New Palace?" I ask, hoping this is the reason for our journey at this late hour.

"I doubt we are being sent to meet the sultan," replies Hürrem. "Sümbul Aga instructed me to wear travelling clothes … not one of my silk dresses. I don't like what is happening."

I don't like it either. This has the feel of palace politics of the worst kind at play.

The coach sets off as soon as we are settled. Although we cannot see out of the windows, I can remember enough of our last journey to the New Palace to know that our route tonight is different. Hürrem must sense the same thing, but she says nothing.

Our journey is relatively short and we must still be within the city boundaries when we halt. The curtain over the doorway is suddenly pulled back and a woman I don't recognise stands facing us. From her clothing and behaviour, I assume she is a servant of some kind.

"Please follow me, Hürrem Hatun," says the woman. "I will escort you and your maid into the house."

"Not until you tell us where we are?" demands Hürrem, staying seated in the coach.

"This is the house of Hatice Sultan," replies the servant. "She is waiting to greet you. Please follow me."

Hürrem and I exchange glances. While Hatice Sultan is the Valide's dutiful daughter, I don't believe she would willingly involve herself in anything underhand. Hürrem stands up and allows the servant to help her from the coach. I follow close behind. We are escorted to a large room on the ground floor.

"Hatice Sultan," says Hürrem by way of a greeting to our host. We both give a short curtsey in acknowledgement of Hatice's status as a member of the Ottoman dynasty. Hatice silently acknowledges our greeting and indicates Hürrem should sit in one of the low couches. I'm not certain of my status here, so I stand behind Hürrem.

"Why have Gülnihal and I been brought here?" asks Hürrem, showing her usual impatience.

"For your safety, Hürrem," replies Hatice in a tone that suggests that she is no happier than we are at this arrangement.

"I wasn't aware that I was in danger inside the Imperial Palace," muses Hürrem. "Even during the recent troubles in the city, the palace guards and the agas seemed capable of defending the girls of the harem."

"You are not that naïve, Hürrem," says Hatice. "There are dangers within the harem from which no Janissary or aga can ensure your protection. My mother has persuaded Mahidevran to halt her vendetta against you, but there will soon be new girls arriving who will pose a threat to you. The cause of their hatred may be quite different from Mahidevran's jealousy, but they will be a danger to you nonetheless."

"What new girls are you talking about?" asks Hürrem.

"The Valide has received word that there are twenty three girls arriving soon," says Hatice. "They are war prizes from the captured territories. Some will have been given as gifts by their fathers to prove their new found loyalty to Sultan Suleiman. Others will be girls of noble birth who are being held for ransom. None will be coming willingly, and some may even be violent. If they were to learn that you are expecting my brother's child, they may decide to vent their anger on you and your unborn child."

"So I am to hide here like a timid rabbit," fumes Hürrem. "For how long?"

"I don't know," replies Hatice. "It will take time for the agas to identify and confine those girls who are dangerous. The Valide will tell you when she considers it safe for you to return. In the meantime you are my guest."

"What about my things?" asks Hürrem. "We left in such a hurry that I left most of my possessions behind."

"Gülnihal can retrieve your possessions tomorrow," says Hatice. "The Valide's orders do not specify that she is to remain here all the time. But Gülnihal, you will need to be careful who and what you tell the girls in the harem. You must keep Hürrem's location a secret. There may be Hungarian agents and spies in the city looking for an opportunity to take revenge for their king's defeat."

I doubt anything I say to the other girls will make a difference. I don't believe Mahidevran has given up her vendetta so easily. She will undoubtedly know where Hürrem has been sent and a carefully planted rumour that Hürrem is staying here will soon become common knowledge. Hatice Sultan's house is only safer than the Imperial Harem while our whereabouts remain a secret.

It is getting late and Hatice orders one of her maids to show us to our room. The room is at the rear of the house and is clearly one used for the servants of visiting dignitaries. Hatice is ensuring Hürrem isn't treated with any more respect than her current status requires. Nevertheless the room is comfortable enough.

"When you go to collect our things tomorrow, I want you to ask Nilüfer to find out what is really going on," says Hürrem when we are alone.

"Should I tell her where we are staying?" I ask.

"Yes. I don't think our presence here is going to be a secret for more than a few days," replies Hürrem. "Mahidevran will make sure our location is revealed."

Hatice arranges for two of her male servants to escort me to the Old Palace the next morning. They are not allowed to enter the harem, so I'm given ten minutes on my own to collect all of Hürrem's and my possessions. The harem is empty since everyone is at lessons or busy with other duties. I'm not going to be able to see Nilüfer on this trip, so I leave a short cryptic note with her belongings before I return to my two escorts.

Although Hatice said I was not confined to her house and garden, there is nowhere else I can go without an escort of two servants. I'm just as trapped as Hürrem. We make friends with the handful of servants and maids working at Hatice's house. Unfortunately they know little more than we do about what is happening. We haven't seen Hatice since the first night that we arrived. Efsun, Hatice's maid, believes she is staying at the Old Palace preparing for the return of Sultan Suleiman.

Efsun also tells us that Hatice isn't looking forward to her brother's return. Hatice is both a widow and a member of the Ottoman dynasty. Consequently Sultan Suleiman is required to select a new husband for Hatice now that her period of mourning for her former husband is over. Hatice will have only limited say in the choice of her husband.

"She is hoping that Sultan Suleiman will choose the Master of the Royal Bedchamber as her husband, but he is too lowly ranked to be a suitable husband for Hatice Sultan," says Efsun while we are busy cleaning the main sitting room.

"Ibrahim?!" asks Hürrem in surprise. "Hatice has fallen in love with Pargali Ibrahim?"

"Yes," replies Efsun. "But I don't know if her feelings are returned."

"If I know Ibrahim, he would profess undying love to a horse if it were to gain him greater power," muses Hürrem.

We continue our chores when a flashing light catches my eye. It's as though the sun is reflecting off something shiny. I look to where the light is coming from and see a figure in the bushes in the garden. I quietly move position to get a better look. The figure is wearing a cloak but I'm fairly certain I know who it is.

"I think it is time for you to take your daily walk in the garden, Hürrem," I say.

Thankfully Hürrem doesn't question my sudden statement. She simply follows me to the servants' door and we walk to where I saw the figure standing. The figure has moved and I hope I'm not making a fool of myself.

"So why are we suddenly needing to breathe fresh air?" asks Hürrem. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Nilüfer is here," I whisper.

"Where?" asks Hürrem.

"Here," comes Nilüfer's voice from the bushes.

"How did you get out of the palace and into this garden?" asks Hürrem.

"It is best that you don't know the answer to that question," replies Nilüfer showing enough of herself for us to see her, but remaining invisible to anybody watching from the house. "Don't draw anyone's attention in this direction. Go and sit on the bench over there and I'll move to the bushes behind the bench. I can't stay for long so I'll quickly tell you what I know."

We do as Nilüfer suggests. Anybody watching us will believe Hürrem and I are simply enjoying a fine autumn afternoon in the garden.

"Sultan Suleiman is expected to arrive tomorrow," reports Nilüfer. "The harem is being prepared for the arrival of new girls. Some of them are going to be housed in the favourites' rooms. The Valide has ordered Fidan to prepare herself to walk the golden path tomorrow night. Daye Hatun has prohibited any talk about your whereabouts, but most of the girls know that you are here. They have been told that you are having problems with your pregnancy and you have been sent away in order to recover."

"You have done well, Nilüfer," says Hürrem. "We must find a way to tell Suleiman that I am being held prisoner here."

"I'll do what I can," replies Nilüfer. "I must go now before I'm missed."

"Good luck," I whisper, but Nilüfer has already gone.

Hürrem and I sit in the garden for a while longer lost in our own thoughts.

"You realise that if Nilüfer can leave the Imperial Harem and enter this garden undetected, then someone who wishes you harm could do likewise," I say.

"That thought had occurred to me as well," replies Hürrem. "We shall demand that we be returned to the Imperial Harem."

While I agree with Hürrem's proposal, I'm well aware that our exile has been ordered by the Valide, so only the Valide or Sultan Suleiman can rescind it.

"How are you going to get an audience with the Valide?" I ask.

"I'm not. You are," replies Hürrem. "You are a hatun so you are entitled to request an audience with the Valide. Now go and find one of the male servants and tell him that you need an escort to the Old Palace."

I feel nervous about the task Hürrem has set me. However, Hürrem's words make me realise that I have a rank and position within the Imperial Harem in my own right. It is time for me to cease living in Hürrem's shadow and take responsibility for my own destiny.


	20. New arrivals

20\. New arrivals 

Hürrem understands the difficulty of the task she has set me, and that I may be gone for several days. However we both know that it would be foolish for us to simply wait at Hatice Sultan's house for events to unfold. After much effort I manage to reach the Old Palace, and find Daye Hatun to tell her I wish an audience with the Valide. Now I must wait for the Valide to find time in her busy schedule to see me. Unfortunately for me she is preoccupied with the preparations for tomorrow's welcoming celebration. Clearly the information Nilüfer obtained is correct, and Sultan Suleiman is expected to arrive back from the Hungarian campaign tomorrow. It looks as though I will have a long wait for an audience with the Valide.

Both wings of the main harem have been prepared for the arrival of the new girls. Extra bedding has been brought up from the storeroom and some of the rooms in the mezzanine have been made ready. I join Nilüfer and Esme, and we sit together during the evening meal. We talk for over an hour before Nigar Kalfa orders all the girls to prepare for bed. I go to my usual sleeping place next to Nilüfer. I don't know if this place is going to be taken by one of the new arrivals, but for tonight it is mine. I arrange with Nigar Kalfa to borrow a spare nightdress.

The girls in the harem take longer than usual to settle down. There is a lot of excitement about what will happen tomorrow and it is difficult not to get swept along with the mood. Fidan and her friends are also excited that Fidan is due to walk the golden path to Sultan Suleiman's bedchamber tomorrow night. Eventually Nigar Kalfa is more insistent in her demands that we all settle down and go to sleep.

Sümbul Aga wakes me early the next morning. The other girls are still fast asleep, although Nilüfer has been woken by Sümbul Aga's attempt to rouse me.

"Go back to sleep, Nilüfer," says Sümbul Aga. "Gülnihal, you must get washed and dressed. Daye Hatun says the Valide will see you as soon as she wakes. It's the only chance you will get to have an audience with the Valide today."

I don't know what time the Valide normally wakes, but I doubt it is this early in the morning. I do as Sümbul Aga instructs and then follow him to the Royal Wing of the harem. Sümbul Aga tells me to wait in the antechamber of the Valide's suite until she is ready to see me. Daye Hatun enters the antechamber a short while later.

"The Valide is still asleep," says Daye Hatun. "You had best make yourself comfortable. You could be in for a long wait."

An hour passes. I can hear movement and talking from the Valide's room but nobody comes into the antechamber. I wait patiently. Suddenly my solitary wait is interrupted. Not by anybody coming through the door into the Valide's chamber, but by two people coming through the door I had entered. I drop into a curtsey as soon as I recognise who has arrived.

"Are you now one of my mother's maids, Gülnihal?" asks Sultan Suleiman.

I'm momentarily stuck for words. Partly because of the sudden arrival of the sultan and Pargali Ibrahim, but mainly because the sultan has called me by my name. With so many girls in the harem, I never dreamed that the sultan would remember mine.

"No, Your Majesty," I reply. "I am here seeking an audience with the Valide on behalf of Hürrem Hatun."

"Hürrem?" says Sultan Suleiman. "I have just come from the her room but she isn't there. Where is she? Is she ill?"

"Hürrem was in good health when I last saw her, Your Majesty," I reply. "She cannot come herself because the Valide has ordered her to remain at Hatice Sultan's house. But we believe our location has become known to those who may wish Hürrem harm. I have come to request that Hürrem and I be allowed to return to the Old Palace."

"And why should anybody present such a danger to one of my harem that the victim must be removed from my palace?" fumes Sultan Suleiman.

"I do not know the answer to that question, Your Majesty," I reply. "We simply obey the Valide's orders."

"Pargali!" says the sultan. "Have Hürrem returned to the Old Palace at once. You are personally responsible for her safety. Find and deal with anybody who poses a threat to her well-being."

"Yes, Your Majesty," replies Ibrahim. From the look on his face, Ibrahim is clearly not happy at being given this order. He may not have been involved in removing Hürrem from the Old Palace, but he clearly favours keeping Hürrem away from the sultan. I fear my words may have earned me the wrath of Ibrahim and the Valide. They will undoubtedly take their revenge on me at a later date.

"I believe the Valide was concerned about the possible behaviour of some of the new girls towards Hürrem now that her pregnancy is beginning to show," I add, hoping it might defuse some of Ibrahim's building anger.

"It is a valid concern, Your Majesty," says Ibrahim to Sultan Suleiman. "I took the liberty of sending a warning to the Valide of the dangers some of our hostages may pose."

"Some of the noblemen and soldiers taken as hostage may indeed pose a threat, but they will be kept well away from the harem. I refuse to allow my harem to be disrupted by any of the female hostages. If any of them step out of line, then Sümbul Aga shall deal with them in the traditional manner."

The traditional manner for any serious misbehaviour by a girl in the Imperial Harem is to be tied inside a sack and thrown into the sea to drown. Thankfully no girl has suffered that fate while I have been here, but the sultan's words remind me that he is willing for the punishment to be applied if and when necessary.

Ibrahim bows and leaves on the mission Sultan Suleiman has commanded. Ibrahim gives me a brief look which confirms my suspicions. I have foiled some scheme which the Valide and Ibrahim have been hatching.

"Come, Gülnihal," says Sultan Suleiman once Ibrahim has left. "We shall inform the Valide of my decision together."

The sultan knocks once on the door to the Valide's chamber. The door is answered by one of the Valide's maids. She opens the door wide and curtseys as Sultan Suleiman enters the room with me a few paces behind.

"My lion!" says the Valide as soon as she sees Sultan Suleiman. "Welcome! We were not expecting you to arrive until midday."

The sultan and the Valide give each other a brief hug. It's the only show of affection either of them will allow.

"Ibrahim and I rode through the night. I was eager to get back here as soon as possible. Now, tell me why you have moved Hürrem to Hatice's house."

"Umm …" begins the Valide. When she sees me I'm sure she suddenly changes what she was about to say. "Hürrem was becoming overtired with all the preparations for the new arrivals. I moved her to Hatice's house to rest. Gülnihal should be with her, and not here in this room!"

She is lying about her reasons for moving Hürrem, and the only reason I'm not with Hürrem now is because the Valide has delayed granting me an audience. I fortunately remember to hold my tongue and let Sultan Suleiman take the lead.

"That is very considerate of you, mother, but I believe your concerns about Hürrem are unfounded. In fact Gülnihal is here on behalf of Hürrem to say that Hürrem is ready to return to the harem. I have already sent Ibrahim to fetch her. I am eager to see the woman who bears my next child."

"Umm … Errr … Yes. Of course, my lion," stutters the Valide. "Gülnihal. Unless there is anything else you wish to see me about, please go and help Sümbul Aga and Nigar Kalfa make the necessary preparations for your return. I have important matters of state to discuss with His Majesty."

I curtsey and depart the Valide's chambers as quickly as possible. I soon find Nigar Kalfa and tell her what the Valide has ordered. Thankfully Nigar Kalfa accepts my word and doesn't ask for verification.

"I shall go and inform Ayşe that her room-mate is returning," says Nigar Kalfa. "I'll arrange for your former space next to Nilüfer to be assigned to you again. Sümbul Aga is in the kitchen. Ask him to arrange for a coach to take you to Hatice Sultan's house to collect Hürrem and both your belongings."

I don't waste time in doing as Nigar Kalfa instructs. Today will be a busy day for everyone and Hürrem's return will only add to the chaos. Fortunately most of the girls are too preoccupied with the planned celebration to interrupt my mission.

It is midday by the time Hürrem and I return to the Old Palace. Everything was busy but well-ordered when I departed to collect Hürrem. Muddle and confusion greets our return. The new girls have arrived and Daye Hatun and Nigar Kalfa are rushed off their feet trying to organise them. None of the new girls seem inclined to obey any orders and most pretend they do not understand any of the languages spoken to them.

Hürrem and I deposit our belongings in our respective spaces before joining the other girls watching Daye Hatun process the new girls. Of the twenty three new girls, eleven are slaves who have been gifted to the sultan. Those girls will become residents of the harem and will be placed with the other odalisques and concubines in one of the two wings of the main harem. The other twelve girls are hostages who are being ransomed. Of course, should their fathers be unwilling or unable to pay the ransom, the girl will remain in the harem indefinitely. For now, though, the noble ranking of the twelve hostages is to be respected, and they will be sharing the favourites' rooms in the mezzanine. Unfortunately there are sixteen girls claiming to be a hostage and only seven who admit to being a slave. While there will be a written record somewhere detailing which girl is in which category, nobody has had the foresight to provide a copy to Daye Hatun.

"We don't have time for this idiocy," fumes Daye Hatun. "Lock all sixteen girls in the dungeons. They are to stay there until the four slaves admit their dishonesty."

The sixteen girls protest loudly as the agas take them away. Not that their protests sway Daye Hatun, who proceeds with the induction of the seven girls who remain. With the celebration for Sultan Suleiman's return scheduled to begin in three hours time, none of us have time to watch the induction for long. Gradually we all return to the preparations for the celebration.

Our preparations are nearly complete when Nigar Kalfa comes over to me and tells me I am required to go to the Valide's rooms immediately. I take a deep breath. I know the Valide was not pleased with my part in arranging for Hürrem and I to return to the Old Palace. I had hoped she would wait until tomorrow before venting her wrath. I knock on the Valide's door and one of her maids allows me to enter.

"Ah, Gülnihal," says the Valide in a pleasant tone which surprises me. "There is to be a change of plan for tonight. Sultan Suleiman has rejected my proposal to have Fidan walk the golden path tonight. It appears he wishes to spend tonight with Hürrem. However, he has accepted my recommendation that he father more şehzades as soon as possible, and he has agreed to make more frequent use of his concubines."

I give the Valide a puzzled look. Why is she telling me this? Surely this is something Sümbul Aga is responsible for organising. I'm sure Fidan won't mind waiting one night.

"I understand, Valide," I reply hesitantly.

"I don't think you do, Gülnihal," says the Valide. "Tomorrow night you are to walk the golden path."


	21. The sultan's inspection

21\. The sultan's inspection

The Valide's words shock me. I cannot deny I have sometimes dreamed of walking the golden path, but I never thought it would really happen to me. While many girls are trained to be concubines, we are taught that less than half of those who complete their training are ever chosen to walk the golden path. To be summoned to the sultan's bed is both an opportunity and a curse. If the union results in the birth of a child, then the mother's future is assured. If she's clever enough, she can gain wealth and live in comfort for the rest of her life. However, should the sultan be displeased with the union, or the concubine not prove to be very fertile, then she is forced to make a choice … she can continue to live in the palace as a servant, or she must allow the Valide to find her a suitable husband and leave the harem.

One one hand I could become a member of the Ottoman dynasty … like Hürrem will be soon. Or, I could become like Ayşe, and end up waiting for a husband to be found for me. The prospect is both thrilling and frightening at the same time. My immediate concern, however, is how am I going to tell Hürrem? She is very protective of her relationship with Sultan Suleiman. I don't think she'll take kindly to my news, even though I've had no say in the matter.

Everything is ready for this afternoon's celebration by the time I return to the harem. The sixteen new arrivals who had been sent to the dungeons have returned. It appears five minutes in the dungeons was sufficient time to break the resolve of the troublemakers. I decide I should tell my news to Hürrem as soon as possible before she hears it from someone else.

The look on Fidan's face suggests she has been told of the sultan's decision regarding her. Some of the girls around her are teasing her and making fun of her. Given Mahidevran's previous support for Fidan, I suspect those girls are going to regret their behaviour at a later date. But if it distracts them from my predicament, then I'm not going to complain.

"Where did you disappear to before?" asks Hürrem when she sees me.

"The Valide summoned me to her room," I reply.

"Is she causing you trouble about our return to the harem?" asks Hürrem. "Don't worry, I'll use my influence with the sultan to protect you."

"Thanks, but I don't think that will help," I reply, suddenly realising why I've been selected to walk the golden path. "I suspect she is trying to drive a wedge between us. She wants you to become isolated and more vulnerable to her schemes and those of Mahidevran."

"There may be some truth in what you say," replies Hürrem. "She has assigned Esme to work in the hospital, and Nilüfer has been warned to behave herself or suffer the consequences. So, how does the Valide propose to drive you and I apart?"

"I'm to walk the golden path tomorrow night," I blurt out before my courage fails me.

"You're what?!" cries Hürrem in alarm. "Hah! I thought the Valide had capitulated too easily when she told Fidan her services won't be required tonight."

"Are you angry with me?" I ask.

"No. Not with you," replies Hürrem. "Sultan Suleiman may have many women in his life, but only one woman in his heart. I shall become haseki in the fullness of time, and my son will be the next ruler of the Ottoman Empire. As long as you remember that, then there is no need for us to be enemies."

Hürrem's words provide me with very little comfort. If my union with Sultan Suleiman results in a new şehzade, then I will do my best to ensure my son is the next ruler. I cannot do otherwise. If he doesn't become the ruler, then the son who becomes the new sultan will have all his half-brothers executed to prevent civil war. As bloodthirsty and wasteful as fratricide is, it is the Ottoman way. I wish it were otherwise. It is the fear of losing her son which drives Mahidevran to the extremes that she goes to at times.

Conceiving a new sultana would be safer, but my daughter and I would most likely be sent to a palace in the provinces until she is ready for marriage. Failing to conceive at all would be seen as being my fault, and I would have to make the choice between a life of servitude in the palace, or accepting an arranged marriage. None of the possible outcomes are really to my liking. Whatever happens, I cannot see how my friendship with Hürrem can survive.

Hürrem and I join the other girls as the final preparations for the celebration are made. When everything is ready, all the girls of the harem are formed into two lines facing each other on either side of the central aisle of the main harem. By tradition the favourites and hatun should stand at the farthest end of the lines from the harem entrance, while the newest girls line up near the door. Unfortunately the influx of so many new girls has caused confusion. Sultan Suleiman and the Valide will be arriving soon to inspect the girls of the harem, and Nigar Kalfa decides to simply allow the new girls to stand where they are now.

One of the agas announces the arrival of Sultan Suleiman and the Valide. The whole harem drops into a curtsey as they enter. Even the new girls have the sense to follow our example. Perhaps the weeks of travelling have provided the opportunity to train them in a few of the basic rules of Imperial Harem behaviour.

The sultan walks along one line of girls, greeting each girl with a few words before moving onto the next. The Valide follows a few paces behind, seemingly disinterested in her son's words, but in reality watching each girl's performance like a hawk. Sultan Suleiman takes his time with his inspection and a few minutes pass before he reaches the end of the first line. He then crosses over to the line where Hürrem and I stand. The first women he encounters in our line are Hatice, Gülfem and Mahidevran. He says only a few words to each of them since he has undoubtedly met them earlier in the Royal Wing.

Unsurprisingly, Sultan Suleiman spends slightly longer with Hürrem than with the any of the preceding girls. Hürrem plays her part to perfection. She is both enticing and demure. The Valide will be hard pressed to find any fault in her behaviour.

Then the sultan moves to face me. I drop into the required curtsey and say the formal words of greeting. I wait for the sultan to reply with one of the many standard phrases normally uttered on these occasions. He catches me unaware when he breaks with tradition and instead places his hand under my chin. Then he gently lifts his hand forcing me to stand up. I try to keep my eyes averted from his face. It would be a serious breach of etiquette if I were to look into the sultan's eyes without permission. The Valide is eagerly waiting for me to make just such a mistake. I just need to remain calm and composed. Unfortunately, Sultan Suleiman is not going to let me off so easily.

"Look at me, Gülnihal," commands the sultan.

I instantly obey Sultan Suleiman's order and raise my eyes to meet his. Inside, my emotions are doing somersaults, but outwardly I manage to keep my composure. I wait for him to say something, but he simply studies my face.

"I am pleased that you have looked after Hürrem so well in my absence," says Sultan Suleiman.

"I have only done my duty, Your Majesty," I reply, not certain what he is meaning.

"More than your duty, I think, Gülnihal," says the sultan. "You and Hürrem are a valued members of my harem. Isn't that so, mother?"

"Umm … Yes. Yes," replies the Valide.

The sultan moves to the next girl in line. The Valide gives me a frosty look as she passes me. I realise that Sultan Suleiman's words were carefully chosen to warn the Valide against trying to punish Hürrem and I for foiling whatever plan she and Mahidevran had concocted.

The music and dancing begins as soon as Sultan Suleiman has finished his inspection. It doesn't take long before the news that I'm to walk the golden path tomorrow night becomes common knowledge. Esme and Nilüfer congratulate me when they join the group around Hürrem and I.

"Enjoy your one and only night with His Majesty, Gülnihal," says Fidan when she comes over to where we are sitting. "The Valide has told me that I'm to walk the golden path the following night."

"Sultan Suleiman will decide who shall enter his bedchamber," says Hürrem to Fidan. "I suggest you prepare yourself for another disappointment."

Fidan dismisses Hürrem's warning with a laugh and returns to her group of friends. While Hürrem's words were directed at Fidan, I realise that they could equally apply to me. Hürrem may pretend that she is indifferent to Sultan Suleiman entertaining other girls, but I know otherwise. She will do everything that she can to dissuade the sultan from the planned course of action.

Hürrem and I leave the celebration early and go to the baths. Hürrem must prepare for tonight and, as her friend, I volunteer to assist her. I secretly wonder if the roles will be reversed tomorrow night, or whether I will need to call on Esme or Nilüfer for assistance. The preparations take a couple of hours and the celebration is over by the time we return to the main harem. As with previous celebrations, our wing of the harem has been left in a mess. The new girls have been tasked with tidying up under the supervision of the more experienced girls. Even the girls who are hostages rather than slaves are assigned work.

Hürrem and I go up to her room. Her room-mate, Ayşe, is busy downstairs helping restore the harem to a fit state. Hürrem applies her perfumes and selects her jewellery with great care. I make a mental note of her preparations for my own use tomorrow. Of course, I will need to rely on the perfumes and jewellery provided by the Valide.

An hour or so later we are ready to be taken to the New Palace. The coach is due to arrive in fifteen minutes, so I take the opportunity to grab something to eat. I recall my previous trips to the New Palace as Hürrem's escort, and I remember the long wait without food.

Hürrem should be provided with two female escorts for her visit to the New Palace. In all the muddle and excitement of the celebration and the new girls arriving, Sümbul Aga appears to have forgotten to arrange for a second girl to come with us. Strictly speaking nobody has instructed me to accompany Hürrem. I've simply volunteered myself for the duty. Sümbul Aga doesn't realise his mistake until he comes to escort Hürrem to the coach. I'm sure Esme or Nilüfer would gladly come, but Esme must attend to her duties in the hospital, and Nilüfer is confined to the main harem in punishment for some minor breach of the harem rules. Sümbul Aga only makes matters worse when he insists that I must remain in the harem. Some little known harem rule apparently forbids a girl chosen to walk the golden path for the first time from leaving the harem.

Sümbul Aga tells me to return to the main harem and that he will look after Hürrem from here. I say a quick farewell to Hürrem and do as Sümbul Aga has bid. I don't see Hürrem again so I presume she leaves the harem through the door linking the rooms in the mezzanine with the Royal Wing.

The next morning I wait anxiously for Hürrem's return. Part of me wishes that she has had an enjoyable night and that she has pleased the sultan. Part of me hopes Sultan Suleiman hasn't changed his mind and is looking forward to my company tonight. Perhaps both wishes are possible.


	22. A special day

22\. A special day.

It soon becomes apparent that my special day is going to be special for all the wrong reasons. At first I attribute Hurrem's failure to return by mid-morning as an indication that she and Sultan Suleiman are still locked in each others arms. That would be a bad omen for my chances tonight. I'm starting to brood when Esme comes into the harem and walks over towards me.

"Hürrem has been attacked," says Esme quietly. "Daye Hatun has told me to bring you to the harem infirmary."

My mounting jealousy and anger immediately evaporates. I follow Esme as quickly as I can without running. Running in the harem is regarded as ill-mannered. Besides, it would only alert the rest of girls to the presence of something wrong. Hürrem has enemies in the harem and I don't want to give them a chance to gloat.

We reach the infirmary to find Daye Hatun and Nigar Kalfa sitting with Hürrem behind a screen. There are scratches and a large bruise on Hürrem's face, but she otherwise seems uninjured.

"The doctor who examined Hürrem says the baby is unharmed," says Esme. "Unfortunately the same can't be said for Hürrem's face."

"What happened? Who did this?" I ask.

"I arrived back here just after breakfast. I was walking along the corridor to the harem when I was set upon from behind," says Hürrem.

"Was nobody with you?" asks Daye Hatun.

"No. Sümbul Aga forgot to arrange for two girls to accompany me last night, so he escorted me to the New Palace himself. But he didn't stay. One of the New Palace agas escorted me back this morning, but we parted company at the west door."

"Did you see anything which might help us identify your attacker?" asks Daye Hatun.

"It all happened so fast," says Hürrem. "There were at least two of them. One of them was wearing a grey and white harem uniform and the other a green silk dress."

"I shall inform the Valide," says Daye Hatun. "You can return to your room when you are ready. Gülnihal … Until the culprits are caught, you are to stay with Hürrem at all times. Nigar Kalfa will relieve you when necessary."

My chances of walking the golden path tonight have taken another blow. However, I don't dwell on the thought. I silently berate myself for thinking of myself while my closest friend is injured and in need of my support.

Hürrem is reluctant to walk through the harem and let the other girls see her injured face. There will be a few girls who will be happy at the sight, but most will be alarmed that such an attack has occurred inside the harem. Her assailants may even be among the girls living in our wing of the harem. I don't doubt that suspicion will fall on the new girls, but I know none of them have silk dresses to wear.

"Your face will heal soon enough, but you can't hide in your room until then," I say to Hürrem. "It is better to show the other girls that you remain strong despite the attack."

Hürrem comes around to my way of thinking and we walk sedately through the harem towards Hürrem's room. I watch the girls for their reaction. What has happened should be a shock to everyone. However, those responsible for the attack may give themselves away by failing to react with surprise.

By the time we reach Hürrem's room, I'm convinced that the attackers aren't among those present in our wing of the harem. Even Fidan reacts with genuine shock at Hürrem's injuries. I'm sure Nilüfer would be able to track down the culprits if she were given the task. But she is busy with her work duty elsewhere in the Old Palace.

The Valide and Daye Hatun arrive in Hürrem's room a few minutes later. Both women examine Hürrem's injuries before deciding what to do next.

"You are lucky Hürrem. The injuries could be worse," says the Valide. "This is undoubtedly the handiwork of some of the new girls. We were warned to expect trouble. You should have stayed at Hatice's house. You have put yourself at risk and must suffer the consequences. Daye. Question the new girls. Have the culprits brought to me when you find the ones responsible."

"Should we inform His Majesty?" asks Daye Hatun.

"No," replies the Valide. "I see no need to trouble him about this matter. He has more important issues to attend to this morning."

I find the Valide's reaction unsettling. Her conclusion that some of the new girls are the culprits is at odds with the evidence Hürrem has provided. I suspect there is dirty politics at play here. It is even possible that the Valide had prior knowledge of the attack on Hürrem. Sümbul Aga's apparent forgetfulness in failing to provide an escort for Hürrem now seems suspicious. Unfortunately the Valide has given a direct order which we are compelled to obey.

The Valide and Daye Hatun leave Hürrem's room. I sit quietly with Hürrem while we wait for Daye Hatun to complete her investigation. It takes her until midday to interview every new girl. Her quest proves futile and each of those interviewed is able to provide a least one witness to confirm she was in our wing of the harem at the time of the attack on Hürrem.

"What will happen now?" asks Hürrem when Daye Hatun returns to our room.

"I shall inform the Valide that those responsible for the attack on you are still unidentified," replies Daye Hatun. "In the meantime Gülnihal will remain with you."

I resign myself to my fate. It is clear I'm not destined to walk the golden path tonight. My already slim chance of going to the sultan's bedchamber tonight takes a further blow when Ayşe returns to the room she shares with Hürrem.

"I've heard rumours that Sultan Suleiman is very angry," says Ayşe. "The Janissary regiment which rebelled a few weeks ago marched to the palace to present their grievances to Sultan Suleiman. The sultan listened to their complaints and then personally executed the leaders of the revolt as punishment for them endangering his family. Apparently there was the threat of more violence, but the rebellious regiment backed down from their threats. The immediate crisis is over, but the sultan is still angry. The city pashas have been summoned to the palace."

I let out a silent sigh. The sultan isn't likely to want my company tonight after all this upheaval. Perhaps it will be for the best. I'm nervous enough at the prospect of spending time alone with the sultan. Doing so while he is in a bad mood only makes my task more difficult.

Ayşe obviously plans on staying in the room for a while. It's her room as well as Hürrem's after all. Hürrem has fallen asleep and I'm tempted to ask Ayşe to stay with her while I go to find Nilüfer. The more I think about it, the more I realise that the attack on Hürrem was not a chance encounter. Nilüfer is the ideal person to find out what is going on. But my eagerness to leave the room is countered by the uncertainty surrounding the whole affair. Daye Hatun has specifically told me to stay until Nigar Kalfa relieves me. While I doubt Ayşe has had any involvement in the attack on Hürrem, I have no means of knowing for sure. If I left Hürrem alone in the hands of an enemy then I would likely face the wrath of the sultan himself.

My dilemma is solved when Nigar Kalfa arrives a short while later. She checks on the sleeping Hürrem and returns to the corner of the room where I am sitting.

"You had better go and prepare yourself for tonight," says Nigar Kalfa to me.

"Am I still going to walk the golden path, then?" I ask.

"Have you received any instructions from the Valide or Sümbul Aga to the contrary?" asks Nigar Kalfa.

"No. I just thought after what has happened today, His Majesty would not be wanting my company tonight."

"Don't presume to know what Sultan Suleiman wants or does not want. He doesn't know about the attack on Hürrem. If you are smart, you won't be the one to tell him. Now, get a move on. You had better remind Sümbul Aga that he needs to arrange an escort for you tonight. We don't want you to suffer the same fate as Hürrem."

I leave the room and go to find Sümbul Aga as Nigar Kalfa suggests. He is rushed off his feet but he has arranged for Fatma and Efsun to help me prepare, and to escort me tonight. Both girls have been in the harem longer than I have, but neither has completed her training to become a hatun. I suspect Sümbul Aga has selected them to give them the opportunity to add to their training. Unfortunately, I think he is being optimistic. Both girls are mild mannered and pleasant company, but neither shows any inclination to advance beyond being an odalisque.

I go to find Fatma and Efsun, and the three of us go to the baths. It is fortunate that my experience in helping Hürrem means I know the correct sequence of tasks for my beautification. Neither of my two assistants seems to know which procedure should follow each stage of the preparations.

The Valide has allowed me to have access to a large collection of clothing and jewellery reserved for just such an occasion. Fatma and Efsun help me choose my attire, and eventually I'm happy with my choice. My dress needs to fit both my posture and personality. I look at myself in the mirror and silently congratulate myself on my choices. I just hope my nerve doesn't give out when I reach the New Palace. Throughout my preparations I have been afraid that a message might arrive cancelling my visit to the sultan's bedchamber. No such message arrives and before long I'm walking the corridor of the New Palace towards Sultan Suleiman's bedchamber.

Ibrahim is standing outside the door to the sultan's room. He walks towards me as I approach the room, forcing me to stop a short distance away from the sultan's door. We are far enough from the door that our conversation cannot be overheard by the two agas standing guard outside the sultan's bedchamber.

"You are looking exceptionally beautiful, Gülnihal," says Ibrahim in a low whisper.

Ibrahim's pleasantness takes me by surprise. I have had few previous dealings with him, and I have always been suspicious of his unwavering loyalty to Mahidevran and the Valide.

"Thank you, Master of the Royal Bedchamber," I reply, uncertain whether I should address him by his name or his title.

"His majesty has had a very difficult day, so you will need to work extra hard to help him relax," continues Ibrahim. "To be honest, I was in two minds whether to request that a more experienced girl come to his room tonight. Unfortunately His Majesty would undoubtedly have wanted Hürrem, if I had suggested that. So the honour of the harem must lie in your inexperienced hands."

I now realise that Ibrahim's words are designed to unsettle me rather than boost my confidence. His comments clearly indicate that he is aware of the attack on Hürrem. Either he had a hand in organising the assault, or the Valide has told him what has happened to Hürrem for some reason.

"I shall do my best, Master of the Royal Bedchamber," I reply.

"See that you do," says Ibrahim. "It would be unfortunate for you if His Majesty is displeased tonight."

Satisfied he has intimidated me enough, Ibrahim walks to the bedchamber door. He knocks and enters the room. I can hear my name being announced and I take a deep breath before walking into the room. I don't notice Ibrahim leave the room because my eyes are frozen on the sultan standing before me.


	23. The Sultan's bed

23\. The sultan's bed

I quickly realise my mistake and tear my gaze away from Sultan Suleiman's eyes. I'll be on kitchen duty for a month if the Valide ever hears about my failure to keep to the traditional ritual. Fortunately the sultan doesn't seem to mind and I revert to the ritual by dropping to my knees in front of him and kissing the hem of his kaftan. My head remains bowed as I wait for his acknowledgement of my presence. This ritual is a sort of game. The sultan will now either instruct me to stand and share his company, or he will indicate I should leave by pushing me over with his foot. I wait nervously for his response, mindful that it was the Valide rather than the sultan who selected me to come here tonight.

"Come, Gülnihal," says Sultan Suleiman. "Join me over here. You must be hungry."

So far, so good. The sultan's invitation for me to sit and eat means he intends for me to stay for a while. I've avoided the two most embarrassing possible outcomes of this visit … being rejected outright, and only being used to slake the sultan's lust. In training we were told that the Valide expects a girl's visit to the sultan's bedchamber to last for at least an hour. If the duration of the visit is less than that, then the girl has failed in her duty. The girl will always be blamed for any failure, regardless of the circumstances. The whole ritual is unfair, but so are many other aspects of harem life.

I follow Sultan Suleiman to the low table already set with an assortment of foods for a light meal. I'm so busy admiring the beautifully laid out spread that I forget the correct ritual for this situation. I've no excuse for my lapse. I've practised the ritual plenty of times, but my mind goes blank just when it matters the most. I'm forced to improvise and in doing so I find myself sat on the same cushion as the sultan. Fortunately the cushion is large enough for both of us, but I know I've made a mistake in being so forward. He is following the correct ritual … I am not.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," I murmur. "In my excitement I forgot my place. I will move."

"No, Gülnihal," laughs Sultan Suleiman. "Stay where you are. There is room enough for us both. We are all slaves to palace rituals. It is refreshing when someone breaks with tradition."

"You are sultan, Your Majesty," I reply. "You can ignore or change tradition by a simple command."

"It is not as easy as that," replies the sultan in a more serious tone. "I rule a vast empire inhabited by people of different races, cultures and religions. There isn't even a single set of laws across my empire. Tradition is the glue which holds the empire together. Any sultan who goes against tradition faces an uphill battle from many quarters."

"But surely changing a tradition which is only applied within the confines of the palace isn't going to cause the empire to collapse."

"Not the empire. No. But can you imagine the chaos within the palace if there were no set rules for my harem to follow. A girl sent to my room would not know how to prepare, or what to do when she arrives."

"Is that important to you?" I ask. "Does every girl need to arrive in your room having prepared herself to your precise specifications?"

"They aren't my specifications. They were devised many years ago. My mother, and all the valides before her, have refined the rules over the years until they are what they are today."

"So, if I had arrived here without having freshly trimmed my toe nails, you would have been horrified and sent me away?"

"Ha, ha!" laughs Sultan Suleiman. "No. I have been looking forward to your company tonight so much that I think you could have arrived wearing a flour sack and I would have been just as happy to see you."

The sultan's comments take me by surprise. His words imply that it was his choice that I come to his room tonight. The Valide made me believe that she alone had selected me to walk the golden path tonight. I do my best to avoid blushing at Sultan Suleiman's admission, and I say the first thing that comes into my head.

"So you are saying my choice of dress is no better than a flour sack?"

I regret saying those words the moment they are out of my mouth. Sultan Suleiman goes quiet for a moment. To criticise the sultan is to risk his wrath … and his wrath could lead to my execution. I'm about to offer an apology for my hasty words when the sultan replies.

"Not at all, Gülnihal," he replies. "Your choice of dress demonstrates you innate good taste. I was merely implying that your true self cannot be hidden beneath a set of clothes. My words were ill-chosen and I apologise."

Now I am really confused. The sultan has apologised to me … his slave girl. There is nothing in my training that tells me what to do next. Which only proves that intimate encounters cannot follow a set script.

"It is I who should apologise for my outburst," I reply. "I am flattered that you desire my company, although I don't know what I have done to deserve your attention."

"No apology is necessary," replies the sultan. "Rest assured that you have come to my attention more than once. It is your courage which makes you stand out among the other girls of the harem."

"Courage?" I say in surprise. "I have never thought of myself as having courage."

"Ah, but you do. Any hatun can ask for an audience with the Valide, but very few do. When we met in the annex to my mother's suite you were willing to risk her anger by asking her to rescind her order regarding Hürrem. That deed alone requires a level of courage which few girls possess."

"A single act hardly makes me naturally courageous," I reply.

"Even now you display courage," says the sultan. "Few of the girls who come to my bedchamber for the first time are able to talk as we are talking now."

I don't know how to respond to his compliment. We have drifted a long way from the prescribed ritual. If we were following the script, we should be eating the food while Sultan Suleiman makes small talk. I reach for a titbit of food for the sake of doing something to steady my shaking hands. The sultan mirrors my actions, but instead of eating his chosen piece of food himself, he holds it in front of my mouth for me to eat. Without thinking I take a bite and hold the piece of food in my hand in front of his mouth. He carefully eats my offering and we both smile at our actions. We have departed so far from the traditional ritual that we are deep in uncharted waters.

Sitting so close to each other enables many more actions than could be achieved if we were sat facing each other. We repeat the act of feeding each other. This soon leads to more intimate touching … accidental on my part, but I suspect more deliberate on Sultan Suleiman's part. While my emotions urge me towards taking bolder actions, I must never forget the huge disparity in our social status. The sultan may appear willing to break with the traditional ritual, but he wouldn't hesitate to send me away if I overstep the mark.

The ritual requires that I now engage the sultan in conversation to show my suitability to be a potential mother of an Ottoman şehzade. But our actions mean that the opportunity for conversation is reduced to a minimum. Personally I don't mind this change. I don't know how the sultan feels about having executed several of the rebellious Janissary officers today, but I doubt anything I could say would make him feel any better.

The sultan's increasingly intimate attentions are arousing me into a state which I have never experienced before. I'm in danger of losing control of myself even though I know an inappropriate action from me could spell my doom. I don't remember when the sultan unfastened my dress. It doesn't fall off my shoulders at first, and I'm torn between shaking myself free of my dress, or waiting for the sultan to complete the job he has started. I decide to wait and let Sultan Suleiman take the lead.

I wish I could remember every detail of what happens next. Unfortunately, once I'm lost in the heady passion of the moment my usual self-control gives way to wild abandon. I vaguely remember being carried towards the huge bed. My clothes disappear without me noticing, but I think it is I who undresses the sultan. As for the rest, I honestly don't recall. Even that final act of intimacy whereupon I am deprived of my maidenhood is only a hazy memory. I couldn't even say how many times the sultan mounted me. The whole night is a steady repeat of sex followed by periods of sleep.

When the dawn light shows through the huge windows of the sultan's bedroom, I am still in a state of arousal. My wild abandon has given way to more practical sensations about the tender state of several parts of my body. The sultan is still fast asleep and he is lying across me. I can't move without waking him. I stay as still as I can while I make a mental inventory of my various aches and pains. None of my ailments are serious, but I suspect I'll be sporting a few bruises for a while.

Eventually the sultan awakes. He quickly makes the transition between deep sleep and being fully alert. He studies me carefully before moving off me. I take his action as an invitation for me to sit up and prepare to get dressed.

"Good morning, Gülnihal. You may return to the harem," says the sultan.

Sultan Suleiman is saying that he has finished with me, without giving me any indication whether he has been pleased with my company. I must wait until later to see of he sends any gifts to indicate his level of satisfaction with my company.

I quickly gather my clothes, which are scattered on the floor. I risk stopping long enough to slip on my dress, but I don't fasten it until I'm out of the room. I've probably left behind some of the jewellery the Valide had lent me, and I can only hope the sultan will see that those items are returned to the Valide. I find Fatma and Efsun waiting for me in the same small side room where Esme and I once waited for Hürrem. Together we return to the Old Palace and breakfast.

Needless to say I'm bombarded with questions when I return to the harem. I tolerate the usual teasing from the other girls. Hürrem doesn't make an appearance and I decide to wait until later before going to see her. She may claim indifference over my spending the night with Sultan Suleiman, but I know Hürrem well enough to recognise when she is lying. While I have thoroughly enjoyed my time with the sultan, I suspect my happiness may come with a heavy price on my friendship with Hürrem.

I finish breakfast and, at Nigar Kalfa's insistence, I go to the infirmary for a check-up. I'm sporting a number of cuts and bruises, and I'm sore in several places. My ailments aren't due to any maltreatment by the sultan, but more as the consequence of energetic play. The harem doctor gives me some ointment and soon discharges me.

"The Valide wishes to see you at once," says Daye Hatun as soon as I'm out of the infirmary. "Come with me."


	24. Back to reality

24\. Back to reality.

By mid-morning I have begun to come back to reality. The unbelievable sensations I felt last night are fading and I realise I must attend to the consequences of my night of passion. My most immediate challenge is to face Hürrem. Avoiding her any longer is only going to make my task harder. I have been hoping that the sultan would send the customary gift before I face Hürrem. Hürrem will surely ask whether I have received a gift as an indication of the sultan's favour. A valuable gift will mean he was pleased with my company and that last night may well be repeated in the near future; a gift of lesser value means my time as a hatun in the Imperial Harem is likely to end soon. Unfortunately the Valide said that urgent state matters will keep the sultan busy this morning, so I must be patient.

Of course the other girls in the harem are unaware of the reason for Sultan Suleiman's delay in sending a gift. Those who like to gossip and make mischief are already drawing their own conclusions. I just hope they are wrong in their assessment of my time with the sultan. As for Fidan, she has already started her preparations for tonight. She is busy telling her friends how her journey along the golden path will be a huge success. Despite my jealousy, I hope for her sake that she isn't over-estimating her skills.

I go upstairs to Hurrem's room. Esme is sat with her while the two of them embroider and sew. For Esme it is a useful source of income. Her needlework is excellent and the sultanas often pay her to repair their torn dresses. For Hürrem, sewing is simply a pastime to wile away the hours. Esme greets me warmly; Hürrem's greeting is more formal.

"I hope you realise that the Valide is only using you to get back at me," says Hürrem after I've given an edited account of my night with Sultan Suleiman.

"I know. She is trying to drive a wedge between you and I, and between Mahidevran and Fidan," I reply. "But she will only succeed if you and I allow a rift to grow between us."

"I agree," replies Hürrem. "But you are aware of my ambitions. Be careful you don't come between me and achieving my goal."

I could add that I too have ambitions, although they are quite different from those of Hürrem. It remains to be seen whether she and I can both achieve our ambitions while remaining close friends.

"Don't you have ambitions, Gülnihal?" asks Esme.

Esme's question takes me by surprise. Is she able to read my mind? It is easy to underestimate Esme since she is so quiet and unassuming. She has never shown any desire to become one of the sultan's favourites. However, she follows every nuance of harem politics. And for those of us living in the Imperial Harem, the only politics which matter are about gaining access to the sultan's bedchamber. Esme cannot be blind to the Valide's attempts to promote me ahead of Hürrem in Sultan Suleiman's eyes.

"Yes. I have ambitions," I reply. "They aren't as lofty, or as difficult to achieve as Hürrem's, but I too hope that one day I will achieve them."

"Really?" says Hürrem, as though it never occurred to her that I might have ambitions. "What are they?"

"My main ambition is to understand and be able to speak as many languages as I can manage," I reply.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" replies Hürrem. "I have enough difficulty learning Turkish."

We must all speak Turkish within the palace. However, few girls from the slave markets enter the Imperial Harem knowing any Turkish at all, so must learn the language as quickly as possible. Hürrem and I would have been lost when we first arrived, were it not for Esme and a handful of other girls being able to speak our native language. For some people, learning a new language is easy. For others it is very hard. While I find it relatively easy, Hürrem clearly falls into the latter group. Her heavily accented Turkish is possibly one of the reasons the Valide regards Hürrem as an unsuitable consort for the sultan.

"The Ottoman empire consists of people of many different races and religions," I reply. "Each group has its own language and traditions. The girls who enter the harem are likewise from many different backgrounds. Being able to understand people from different lands is a useful skill."

"Perhaps, but I still don't see how you are going to achieve your goal," says Hürrem. "Nor what good it will do you. You've walked the golden path. You must either conceive an Ottoman heir soon, or you will be married off to some merchant or pasha whom Sultan Suleiman wishes to reward."

"If I conceive then I will be able to teach my child what I know," I reply. "If I don't, then the Valide may decide a girl who can speak many languages is a useful person to keep in the Imperial Harem."

The prospect of being married to a stranger at the sultan's whim fills me with dread. In truth, it was the original reason I looked for a way to stay in the Imperial Harem whatever happened. But I now realise that my reply to Esme's question is no longer entirely true. My time with Sultan Suleiman last night has changed my desires. I still wish to learn many languages, but my plans on acquiring and using my new knowledge is now different. Until a few days ago I had resigned myself to a life of servitude; either as a maid to Hürrem or one of the sultanas, or, if all else failed, as a young wife to an elderly merchant or pasha. All that changed last night. Sultan Suleiman woke a hidden yearning inside me. I may not want to challenge Mahidevran and Hürrem, but if it is the only way to fulfil my new desire to bear Sultan Suleiman a child, then I must do what is necessary.

Unfortunately, achieving my new ambition is outside my immediate control. I don't even know whether Sultan Suleiman desires another night with me. Tonight is clearly Fidan's night and tomorrow is Thursday. By tradition, the sultan reserves Thursday night for his current favourite. The animosity between Mahidevran and Hürrem started in earnest when Hürrem began to usurp Mahidevran's place on a Thursday night. But tomorrow will be the first Thursday since Sultan Suleiman's return from the Hungarian campaign. His preferences may have changed in the lengthy interim. Perhaps I might be the new favourite?

I snap out of my daydreaming. The sultan has already shown his affection for Hürrem by calling her to his bed the first night he returned. Hürrem clearly believes she will be called again tomorrow and has gone to great lengths to disguise the injuries to her face. Her efforts are not to hide the fact that she was attacked … an act of violence which has so far gone unpunished … but to make herself as attractive as possible in the sultan's eyes. I reassure Hürrem that Sultan Suleiman is not as shallow as she fears, and that he will see the real person beneath the bruises. Perhaps I should look to my own self-interests and hold my tongue, but I'm not ready to sacrifice my friendship with Hürrem despite her attitude towards me.

Sultan Suleiman's gift arrives shortly after Fidan leaves the harem to travel to the New Palace. The jewel trimmed jacket is a gift beyond my wildest imagination. It fits me perfectly and the colouring and style suggests Sultan Suleiman has taken great care in the selection of his gift. Unfortunately the obviously expensive gift triggers another bout of jealousy from Hürrem. I do my best to ignore her sour mood, and I focus on Esme's excited chatter. The sultan's gift reignites my fantasy that I might be the one called to his bedchamber on Thursday night. I know it is a foolish dream, but what's the harm in dreaming.

That night, Fidan returns to the harem while we are all asleep. In the morning she evades questions from the other girls, but her mood suggests her visit to the sultan's bedchamber wasn't a resounding success. Privately I'm pleased, but I take care not to show it.

If Fidan's visit to Sultan Sulieman's chamber was a disaster for her, then Thursday night soon becomes a disaster for everybody. Predictably, Sultan Suleiman summons Hürrem to his bedchamber, and Hürrem eagerly complies. However the sultan becomes both concerned and angry when he discovers Hürrem had been attacked. His concern for Hürrem's well being only highlights the deep affection he holds for her. His anger is directed at those responsible for the security of the harem. Even the Valide is not spared from his wrath. At one point I fear that I might be a target for the sultan's anger due to my failure to mention the attack on Hürrem when I was with him. Fortunately for me, I'm not implicated in the matter.

Nearly everybody in the harem is interviewed by Sümbul Aga, who has been charged with the task of leading the investigation. Even the sultanas and their maids are interviewed. There are rumours spreading around the harem like wildfire. One rumour says that the Valide still insists that two of the captured girls from the Hungarian campaign are responsible, but, as before, she is unable to identify which two they are. The timing of the attack on Hurrem, shortly after the harem breakfast, means very few girls are left without at least two witnesses to testify of her whereabouts. Those who live in the Royal Wing of the harem cannot provide alibis so easily. However, their privileged position means Sümbul Aga must tread carefully. Sultan Suleiman has insisted that the culprits be found, so Sümbul Aga perseveres in his investigations.

Sümbul Aga concludes his investigations after a tense few days. Hürrem was interviewed on three separate occasions and several other girls were interviewed more than once. Since nobody has openly confessed to the assault, we have no means of knowing what Sümbul Aga has discovered. There are, of course, plenty of rumours about who might be the guilty parties, and their likely punishment. Sümbul Aga is to report his findings direct to Sultan Suleiman and we can only wait for the sultan's response. If the Valide is aware of Sümbul Agas's conclusions, then she isn't taking any immediate action.

The sultan could impose any punishment he likes on the culprits, even if the evidence is only circumstantial. By tradition, harem punishments are rarely done in private. This is to ensure that the rest of the girls know the consequences of breaking the rules. After a couple of days it becomes obvious that Sultan Suleiman isn't going to make any announcement nor is there to be a public punishment of the culprits. Sümbul Aga is bombarded with questions on the subject, but these stop when the Valide intervenes.

"Do you know who is responsible for the assault on Hürrem" I ask Nilüfer when we are lying on our sleeping mats that night.

"No, but the continuing silence over the outcome of Sümbul Aga's investigation must mean one of the sultanas is involved. Mahidevran is the obvious suspect, but I can't believe she would be so stupid as to get personally involved in an assault."

"Perhaps Gülsah acted on her own initiative?" I muse. "It's the sort of thing she is capable of doing. But who would be foolish enough to help her?"

"I don't know," replies Nilüfer. "Mahidevran has been keeping Gülsah on a short leash since the earlier troubles. If Gülsah is involved, then she's likely acting on Mahidevran's orders. There is another possibility, of course. Hürrem didn't get a good look at either of her attackers. It's possible one or both of them were men dressed in women's clothes."

"But that would mean the attack was planned well in advance," I say in alarm. I suddenly remember how Sümbul Aga had overlooked providing Hürrem with a proper escort that night. Had Hürrem been with the usual escort, then the attack may never have occurred. I can't help feeling this whole affair goes deeper into the murky world of palace politics and that it's far from resolved.


	25. Return to the New Palace

25\. Return to the New Palace.

Hürrem's injuries soon heal and there is no further mention of the assault on her. Even in private, Hürrem never mentions the attack. It's clear that she knows something about Sümbul Aga's investigation which isn't being shared with the rest of the harem. Even the gossip about the attack soon stops due to the lack of fresh information to fuel the intrigue. Life returns to normal for most of the harem. But not for me.

I don't fool myself into believing I can replace Hürrem in Sultan Suleiman's eyes. There is a strong bond developing between them. I hesitate to call it love since I've no experience in how true love really appears. Even the Valide seems resigned to the almost constant presence of Hürrem in the sultan's personal life. As for me, the fire inside me which the sultan ignited during our night together begins to falter.

Falter, but not extinguish entirely. I don't allow my disappointment to overwhelm me. Unlike Fidan, I don't sulk or mope about lost opportunities. I study hard. I also follow Esme's example and keep an eye on what is going on around me inside the harem. Keeping track of the constant change of friendships and alliances is an art that takes a lot of practise. Through my observations I detect a growing amount of unease among the girls about their life in the Imperial Harem.

If the stories are true, then many of the previous sultans have made regular use of the girls in their harems. This not only keeps the sultan well entertained, but also provides many girls with the opportunity for advancement within the harem hierarchy. The hatun in the harem exist solely for purpose of entertaining the sultan and providing royal babies. To achieve this mission, hatun are trained in many arts to provide the sultan with the most exquisite entertainment. But like a well trained soldier, a hatun can become restive if her skills are not used. Between them, Sultan Suleiman, Hürrem and Mahidevran have condemned the rest of the harem to idleness. In this environment, idleness soon becomes dangerous. No amount of lessons and chores can suppress the tendency for bored girls to get into mischief. Daye Hatun and Nigar Kalfa do their best to contain the growing trouble, but they are powerless to remedy the cause.

The Valide has plenty of experience in managing the harem and the growing unease cannot have escaped her notice. Unfortunately she must rely on the cooperation of Sultan Suleiman to solve the problem, and that cooperation doesn't seem to be forthcoming. Even Mahidevran appears to have been cast aside in favour of Hürrem. The sultan visits Hürrem every morning and the only thing preventing him calling her to his room every night is Hürrem's advancing pregnancy. The doctors are satisfied with the progress of Hürrem's pregnancy, but advise her to rest more often. When the sultan hears of this advice he promptly stops calling Hürrem to his room at night.

Rumours are starting to spread of another war brewing … this time in the east. Whether the rumours are true or not, the sultan is kept busy. It also provides enough fresh material to keep the gossip-makers in the harem out of mischief. Nobody expects the sultan to call another girl to his bed, so the purpose of Daye Hatun's visit to the harem one afternoon takes everyone by surprise. I'm to go to Sultan Suleiman's room tonight.

Enough time has passed since my last visit to the sultan's room for me to know that our previous union hasn't resulted in a child. When I shared that piece of news with Hürrem, she struggled to contain her glee. She at least made an effort to disguise her happiness on that occasion, but she makes no such attempt to hide her displeasure at my summons tonight. I can't tell whether her anger is directed at me or the sultan … I suspect both of us. I'm not in the mood for trying to mollify Hürrem's temper, so I arrange for Esme to sit with Hürrem while I prepare for tonight.

Once again Fatma and Efsun are to escort me to and from the New Palace. I'm pleased that Sümbul Aga has selected the same pair as last time; not because they are close friends, but because they and I share a similar taste in clothes. My own dresses and jewellery are good enough for everyday use, but only the jacket the sultan gave me is suitable for an occasion like tonight. For the rest of my attire I must again rely on the common collection of clothing provided by the Valide. Selecting something suitable is a considerable challenge, and I value Fatma and Efsun's advice.

I feel very apprehensive about my preparations for tonight despite having done this once before. I suppose I've only myself to blame. It was my comment about the pointlessness of some of the customary preparations that struck a chord with the sultan. Do I now attempt to put my words into practise, or do I conform with tradition and show my brave words were nothing but empty talk. Is the sultan aware of my dilemma and is he testing me?

"I shall wear my hair loose," I say when Efsun brings the combs and clips to fix my hair.

If Efsun is surprised by my deliberate break with tradition, she takes it in her stride. We know each other well enough for her to be aware of my occasionally rebellious nature. If I'm to succeed in achieving my ambitions, then I must take a few risks tonight. I take a few more risks with my preparations, but they are for the sultan to discover later … assuming our union progresses far enough for it to matter.

We arrive at the New Palace at the appointed time and are met by Ibrahim. Last time I was here, Ibrahim made a point of trying to intimidate me. Tonight he is more polite and simply announces my arrival. Ibrahim indicates I should enter the room and Efsun quickly wishes me good luck before we part.

Ibrahim leaves as soon as I'm inside the sultan's room. By tradition, the sultan should be standing facing the door so that I can kneel before him and kiss the hem of his gown. It was were he stood on the previous occasion when I was in this room. This time, however, he is standing on the large balcony looking out over the palace grounds to the city and harbour beyond. What am I supposed to do now?

I quickly think through my options. Ibrahim wouldn't have allowed me to enter the room if Sultan Suleiman isn't ready to receive me. The sultan's preoccupation with the view from the balcony must be a deliberate ploy to test me. I could wait where I am until the sultan decides to acknowledge my presence, or I could move to the balcony and stand next to him. The first option is safer, but my instincts tell me to risk his displeasure by joining him on the balcony.

"Good evening, Gülnihal," says Sultan Suleiman as I draw level with him.

I quickly drop into a curtsey and reach for the hem of his gown so that I may kiss it. He prevents me from completing my task by placing his hand under my chin and gently forcing me to stand.

"Good evening, Majesty," I reply as soon as the sultan removes his hand from my chin. "The city looks so quiet and peaceful in the moonlight."

"Yes. But appearances can be deceiving, can't they, Gülnihal?" says the sultan.

"In what way, Majesty? I see no signs of trouble in the city," I reply, recalling the time when we were in real danger from those in the city.

"The city is never totally at peace despite what we can see. But it is not the city's appearance which is deceiving. It is yours."

"Mine?!" I say is alarm.

"Yes. You live in my harem and dress in a slave girl's attire. But you don't always behave like a slave girl is expected to behave."

"I am nevertheless your slave," I reply. "I must obey your commands without question, or face the consequences."

"Indeed you are my slave," muses the sultan. "I don't doubt that you would do your best to obey whatever order I gave you, regardless of how unpleasant you find that order. I'm not questioning your loyalty or obedience. I have a harem full of girls who will obey me without hesitation. What I seem to lack is a woman who both understands my wishes and is capable of acting independently of my commands. Are you the woman I am seeking?"

"How can I answer that question?" I reply. "Independence and slavery aren't compatible conditions. In the Imperial Harem, slaves are taught only to obey. Independent thought is discouraged. You and your forebears have had centuries to perfect the training of your slaves to mould them into the perfect objects that you apparently desire."

"What is perfect for one person is rarely the same for another," sighs Sultan Suleiman. "Tradition is slow to adapt. In times of rapid change it can become a hindrance. I recall that you made a few remarks about tradition the last time we were alone."

"Yes, I remember," I reply.

I'm not certain where this conversation is leading, but I sense the sultan is wanting me to do something spontaneous to please him. Perhaps he is tired of issuing orders all of the time. I take a deep breath and reach out for his hand. If I've misjudged his mood I could be in serious trouble. Touching the sultan without permission is tantamount to an assault. Fortunately for me he doesn't resist when I take his hand and guide him back into the room.

"I haven't had the opportunity to thank you properly for this beautiful jacket," I purr in a seductive tone … well, what I hope is a seductive tone.

"It does suit you rather well, and it is no less than you deserve," replies the sultan, lightly touching the jacket in the area of my breasts.

Tradition says we should eat before we move onto more intimate games. There is food laid out ready on the table. It would be easy to guide Sultan Suleiman towards the table, but I fear the building heat between us would be lost if I chose the table in preference to the bed. I move slightly so that his hand is touching me more firmly. The closeness of our bodies is starting to work magic on my senses. My actions become less deliberate as my mounting desire drives me onwards. Before I know it, the sultan has picked me up and has deposited me on his bed. Both sets of clothes disappear from our bodies in the midst of passionate kissing and fondling. In less than a minute we are entwined as though we are a single body. The games begin in earnest.

Hours later, exhaustion eventually overtakes the sultan and he falls asleep while he lying on top of me. I wait a few minutes before gently rolling him off me. I'm sore in several places and I'll no doubt be sporting a number of bruises in the morning. But I don't regret a single second of our rough and tumble. I haven't bothered counting the number of times we coupled. Now I'm both hungry and tired. I sneak out of bed and help myself to a few titbits of food before returning to lie next to the sleeping sultan. Once my immediate hunger is appeased I settle down to a contented sleep. Whatever happens now, I know I have done my best tonight.

I wake in the morning to find the sultan has already risen and is working at his desk. The food from last night has been removed, and a light breakfast is laid out on the table.

"Good morning, Majesty," I say once I've shaken the sleep from my eyes. "You should have woken me earlier."

"It wasn't necessary, Gülnihal," replies the sultan. "You need to be fresh for this morning."

"What do you mean, Majesty?" I ask.

"I have sent your maids back to the Old Palace," replies the sultan. "I'm inviting you to stay with me this morning. If that is acceptable to you."

"I am yours to command, Majesty," I reply automatically.

"Yes, you are. But I'm not commanding that you to remain. I am asking you whether you wish to remain."


	26. A secret plan

26\. A secret plan.

Since Sultan Suleiman has already ordered Fatma and Efsun to return to the Old Palace, he clearly expects me to accept his invitation to remain with him this morning. Not that I wish to refuse, but saying 'yes' will place me in an awkward situation. Hürrem will be furious if she ever finds out that I have voluntarily spent time with Sultan Suleiman. The only thing preventing her from ending our friendship is the knowledge that we are both slaves and are forced to obey the sultan's wishes.

"You hesitate to answer, Gülnihal," observes Sultan Suleiman. "Is my company not to your liking?"

"On the contrary, Majesty," I reply. "You honour me. I would love to spend the morning with you. However, I am thinking about the effect this will have on Hürrem. In her current condition, she …"

"You are a loyal friend, Gülnihal. Do not concern yourself about Hürrem. I shall visit her later and remind her that her duty is to care for her unborn child and not concern herself about my activities. You have far more important matters to consider this morning. I have a proposal I wish you to consider. What I shall ask of you is not without danger and I will not hold it against you if you refuse. However, I have studied you carefully and I believe you may be both willing and capable of carrying out what I shall ask of you."

I look at the sultan in surprise. Is this why he has selected me from all the girls in the harem? Have my nocturnal visits to his bed been arranged to serve some ulterior motive? I wait nervously for him to tell me his proposal.

"Again you honour me, Majesty," I say cautiously. "I shall do my best to serve your wishes."

"If you agree to my proposal then you will be honouring me, Gülnihal," says Sultan Suleiman solemnly. "But first we shall have some breakfast."

Despite my eagerness to learn the details of the sultan's proposal, I manage to calmly eat breakfast as though nothing momentous is about to happen. After we finish eating, the sultan calls for Ibrahim to join us and the three of us sit and discuss the sultan's proposal. I'm allowed to ask questions, which gradually change from 'what' to 'how' the proposed plan is to work. I mentally agree to the sultan's proposal long before I tell him. It means I must place more reliance on Ibrahim than I have previously been prepared to do, but I can't see any way of putting the sultan's plan into effect without an intermediary. Sultan Suleiman trusts Ibrahim to be our intermediary and I can't provide an alternative candidate.

Fortunately I have remembered most of my lessons about the history and customs of the Ottoman dynasty. A dynasty ruling a rapidly expanding empire which is in danger of being torn apart by the constraints of tradition. The reason for Sultan Suleiman's request makes much more sense when it is taken in the context of these traditions.

It is common knowledge that a sultan's children are given every opportunity to develop their knowledge and skills. Sons are taught to balance fighting prowess with a solid education and an empathy for those whom they may one day rule. Daughters are educated and encouraged in the social graces and thereby help their father maintain his grip on power.

But when a sultan dies, everything changes. Only one son can become the next ruler. By tradition, all other sons are murdered to prevent a dynastic civil war. As for the daughters of the late sultan, they are married off to any man who can offer the new sultan sufficient influence or wealth to bolster the new sultan's rule. Sultan Suleiman's brothers are all dead, and his sisters … apart from the widowed Hatice … are all married to influential beys. Even Hatice will soon be married off again to provide a political alliance.

Sultan Suleiman's proposal is a daring attempt to circumvent this tradition. He wishes to father a child who will be brought up in secret, far away from the influence of the traditionalists within the dynasty. My part in this plan is to be the mother of the sultan's secret child. I will be expected to raise our child in some distant corner of the empire while keeping our child ignorant of his or her royal bloodline. Should the link to Sultan Suleiman ever be discovered, then we will be in great danger. At best our child would be dragged back to Constantinople to live the very life Sultan Suleiman wishes his child to avoid. At worst … death.

But that is all in the future. For now, I shall spend more nights with the sultan until a pregnancy is confirmed by a trusted midwife sworn to secrecy. Even the Valide is not to be told, since she will certainly prevent me from leaving the palace once it's known that I'm expecting a child. At the appropriate time Ibrahim is to arrange for me to be escorted to a safe place well away from Constantinople. I will no longer be a slave and I may live and travel anywhere within the empire … but not beyond its borders. I am even to be allowed to marry if I wish. In exchange, I must keep the sultan informed of my whereabouts and provide him … through Ibrahim … with regular news of our child's health and development.

While it means I must leave the Imperial Harem, Sultan Suleiman's proposal is not completely at odds with my own ambitions. Perhaps that is why I agree to his proposal so readily. Sultan Suleiman clearly anticipated my agreement since some of the preparations are already in hand. All that I need to do now is to become pregnant.

Fortunately Hürrem unwittingly helps in the subterfuge by demanding that the Sultan Suleiman stops calling me into his bed. Even though Hürrem has no power to make the sultan comply, it doesn't stop her from trying. Over the next few weeks Hürrem's demands become more insistent. They soon start to place a strain on both our friendship and her relationship with Sultan Suleiman. Fortunately she never guesses that I'm a willing partner to the sultan's secret plan. Ibrahim puts the next stage of the sultan's plan into effect as soon as the midwife confirms my pregnancy. The Valide and the rest of the harem are told that I'm not pregnant. They believe the sultan has finally given in to Hürrem's demands by ordering that I be transferred to one of the smaller palaces owned by the dynasty. To her credit, Hürrem apologises to me, and tells me she never intended for me to be sent away. I feel a bit guilty for letting her believe that my imminent departure is entirely her fault. At least she and I will part on friendly terms, even if the close bond of friendship we once shared has been lost.

The Valide supports the decision to transfer me. She believes I have out-stayed my usefulness as a hatun. In her eyes I have had my chance at conceiving a royal baby, and failed. Daye Hatun arranges a small party in the harem in my honour. It gives me a chance to say farewell to my friends even though I must hide the truth from them all. Esme will officially take over my role as Hürrem's support person during her pregnancy, although in reality Esme has been doing this for some time.

I set off on my journey early the next morning. To maintain the subterfuge, I am travelling as a slave even though I carry Sultan Suleiman's letter granting me my freedom. Şeker Aga, one of the palace agas, is escorting me to the palace at Salonica. He will hand me over to Mercan Aga, the head aga in Salonica, and then return to Constantinople. Şeker Aga is unaware that the palace will only be a temporary home for me. In addition to my letter of release, I carry a letter from Sultan Suleiman to Mercan Aga, advising him that I am no longer a slave and instructing him to provide whatever assistance I might require. However, I'll not be entirely free of the influence of the dynasty. For the time being I must rely on a generous stipend from the sultan, which will continue for as long as I carry out my part of our agreement.

We stop for the night at a wayside inn on the outskirts of a small town where I'm provided with a good meal and a comfortable room. I realise that these comforts might not be so easy to come by once I take up my life as a free woman. For a moment I worry that I've made the wrong decision. But not for long … I mentally rebuke myself for thinking this way. It is far better to be free and live without luxuries, than as a pampered slave. My year in the Imperial Harem has made me soft … I need to toughen up if I'm to survive.

We travel at a leisurely speed and our journey takes several days. Finally we reach our destination. I step out of the coach and take in my surroundings. I have already been warned that the Ottoman palace in Salonica is small … smaller than Hatice Sultan's house in Constantinople. If Mercan Aga is surprised by our arrival he does a good job at pretending otherwise. Şeker Aga told me that the palace has few visitors, and is rarely used as more than an overnight stop for members of the sultan's family when they are travelling this way. The permanent staff of the palace consist of six men and three women, whose primary duty is to maintain the buildings and grounds. Mercan Aga treats me with contempt and quickly orders one of the younger girls to show me to the tiny room that serves as sleeping quarters for the female staff. While Şeker Aga is still with us I must maintain my disguise as a transferred harem slave who has fallen out of favour with the sultan.

Unfortunately for me, Şeker Aga is in no hurry to return to Constantinople. He is apparently good friends with Mercan Aga and he seems to be preparing for a stay of several days. As much as I would like to make use of my new freedom, I must continue in my role as a slave if I'm to maintain my secret. I'm promptly assigned to general household duties. This palace has no need for a hatun. Armin and Aybige, the two youngest women sharing my sleeping quarters, normally provide any entertainment services a guest may require. As the newest arrival I am allocated the dirtiest chores which I undertake with the best grace that I can manage. Apart from Mercan Aga … who simply ignores me … the other men and women of the palace gradually accept me into their community.

On the third day after my arrival, the palace has another unexpected visitor. Ibrahim. My hopes begin to rise that Ibrahim will intervene and send the tardy Şeker Aga back to Constantinople at once. Again I am to be disappointed. Ibrahim makes no attempt to halt the agas reunion, and he only once looks in my direction during his overnight stay. Ibrahim departs the next morning before I have a chance to talk to him. I've no idea why he came here, but I can't believe his visit is merely a coincidence. I set about my day's chores with a sigh, and tell myself to be patient.

As evening approaches, Mercan Aga summons me to the room that serves as his office. Şeker Aga is with him. To my alarm Mercan Aga is holding the two scrolls from Sultan Suleiman … one granting my freedom, the other providing instructions to Mercan Aga. Someone has gone through my belongings. I look forlornly at the two agas.

"These scrolls are sealed by Sultan Suleiman Khan's personal seal," growls Mercan Aga. "One is addressed to me. Explain why this message wasn't given to me when you arrived."

What do I do now?


	27. A helping hand

27\. A helping hand.

"Sultan Suleiman instructed me not to give you his letter until we were alone," I reply to Mercan Aga's question. "I haven't been able to see you alone since my arrival."

"Don't try being clever with me, girl," snaps Mercan Aga. "You should have told me you had a message to deliver. What about this second scroll? Who are you to deliver it to?"

"Nobody," I reply. "I'm to open the scroll only if it is necessary."

Mercan Aga breaks the seal on the scroll addressed to him. He reads the contents twice before looking at me. Şeker Aga watches us both, obviously curious about the message from Sultan Suleiman.

"Are you aware of the contents of this letter?" asks Mercan Aga of Şeker Aga.

"No," replies Şeker Aga. "I had no idea Gülnihal was carrying any messages from the Palace."

"But I presume **you** are aware of the letter's contents," says Mercan Aga turning towards me.

"I am," I reply in as steady a voice as I can manage.

"I see," muses Mercan Aga. "I shall keep hold of both of these scrolls while I decide what to do."

"Sultan Suleiman's instructions are very clear," I reply. "The second scroll belongs to me. I would like it back."

"I shall keep it safe for you," replies Mecan Aga. "Don't start making demands, Gülnihal. You may have amused Sultan Suleiman once, but he has clearly tired of you. He isn't going to care what happens to you now."

I look at Mercan Aga with a mixture of anger and fear. I had assumed he would comply with the sultan's order without question. Clearly he is contemplating doing something else. Something which won't be to my benefit. Fortunately I have the sense to hold my tongue for the moment. I can't risk Şeker Aga discovering too much about the contents of the scrolls. If he finds out that the sultan has freed me from slavery, then the rest of the palace will soon know. That will arouse the curiosity of the Valide, among others, and could well lead to an investigation. The Valide will become suspicious of the sultan's motives for freeing me and she could arrange to have me watched. I can't keep my pregnancy a secret forever.

"Forgive me, Mercan Aga," I say humbly. "I forgot my place."

The tension between us eases when I allow Mercan Aga to believe he has won. I'm in a dangerous situation. Without knowing it, Mercan Aga may be partly right when he says Sultan Suleiman won't be following what happens to me. He has far more important matters requiring his attention. If Mercan Aga hides or destroys my letter of release, then I have no means of proving I'm no longer a slave. I'll be trapped here. I doubt Mercan Aga will let me write a letter to Ibrahim to let him know what has happened. By the time Ibrahim comes to investigate my failure to provide the promised reports, my pregnancy may already have become common knowledge. Somehow I must get away from here.

While my first encounter with Mercan Aga hasn't gone well, it at least encourages him to send Şeker Aga on his way back to Constantinople. Whatever scheme Mercan Aga is dreaming up, he clearly doesn't want any witnesses he doesn't control. Şeker Aga packs his belongings and leaves first thing the next morning.

Mercan Aga calls me to his office shortly after Şeker Aga has departed. This time I'm more prepared for our encounter. Since yesterday I've checked my money and belongings are intact, and I've questioned Armin and Aybige about Mercan Aga. They confirm what I realised yesterday; Mercan Aga is a greedy opportunist who uses his position for his own benefit. I prepare myself for a difficult encounter.

"I presume you are a fully trained concubine?" asks Mercan Aga.

"Yes," I reply. "But I'm a free woman now."

"Do you know how much I can get if I sell you to one of my wealthy contacts?" continues Mercan Aga, ignoring my response.

"Money is of no value if you don't have your head on your shoulders," I reply.

"You have a bad tendency to speak out of turn. Don't you dare make threats against me ever again. You are a nobody. Sultan Suleiman will have forgotten you already."

"I am not threatening you," I reply. "I am merely reminding you of the penalty any official faces if they deliberately disobey an order from the sultan. You may be right that the sultan has forgotten about me, but is it a coincidence that Sultan Suleiman's Master of the Royal Bedchamber decided to pay you a visit so soon after I arrived?"

I've no idea why Ibrahim visited here and I'm hoping Mercan Aga doesn't know either. I'm taking a huge risk. If Mercan Aga calls my bluff, then I'm doomed. He looks at me suspiciously as though trying to assess the extent of my bluff. Fortunately I'm right in thinking that Ibrahim didn't share the reason for his visit with Mercan Aga. Thanks to the observations made by Esme and Nilüfer back in the Imperial Harem, I know Ibrahim has a habit of being secretive. Mercan Aga now seems less sure of himself.

"I'm a loyal subject of Sultan Suleiman," says Mercan Aga defensively. "You would do well not to spread lies to the contrary. I suppose the sultan's instructions are clear enough. What assistance to you require of me and my staff?"

I can't believe Mercan Aga has given up so easily. Armin and Aybige lead me to believe I was dealing with a tyrant. Something about Mercan Aga's capitulation makes me remain cautious.

"Firstly I would like you to return the scroll you took from me," I reply. "As for anything else, I simply require food and lodgings for a few days until I can make other arrangements."

Mercan Aga returns the scroll containing my letter of release. The seal on the outside has been broken open, and I briefly worry that Mercan Aga has tampered with the letter inside. But everything seems in order.

"I shall have Aybige move your things to one of the guest rooms," says Mercan Aga quietly. "We can't have a free woman sleeping with the slaves."

I'm about to say that the current sleeping arrangements are fine by me, but I decide to allow Mercan Aga to be the host he is employed to be. He summons Aybige. A short while later I'm sat in one of the guest rooms wondering what I should do next. Aybige is assigned to be my maid and she proves to be invaluable in helping me organise the next stage of my life. Put simply, I need to disappear. Not for good, as I can't survive for long without the promised stipend. I will write a letter to Ibrahim as soon as I'm settled somewhere. My immediate concern is that the Valide or one of the other sultanas has been suspicious about my transfer from the Imperial Harem. Any one of them could hire someone to follow me. My priority is to ensure anyone trailing me can't track me any further.

With Mercan Aga's help, I book passage to Athens on a small ship. The ship is due to stop at several ports on its journey south before crossing the Mediterranean Sea to North Africa. My plan is simple; I will disembark at one of the intermediate ports in Greece and head in whatever direction seems best. Of course, Mercan Aga doesn't know about this part of my plan and he believes I'm heading for Athens. My trail will be cold before anyone following me will be able to catch up with the ship.

On the day of my departure, Mercan Aga arranges for a coach to take me and my belongings to the port. I say goodbye to Aybige and the others, and board the coach. Even Mercan Aga wishes me a safe journey. I begin to think that I have misjudged him, although I can't shake off the warning bell ringing in my mind.

I'm right to trust my instinct. I become suspicious when the ship's captain advises me that the passenger cabin isn't quite ready and that I should wait in the ship's hold until the ship departs. I was lead to believe there would be other passengers, but I'm the only one told to wait in the hold. The ship's crew are busy loading cargo from the dockside and pay no attention to me. The hold gradually fills with cargo and some of the crew start to prepare to set sail.

I can't say what made me do what I did. I've been wary of a trick, but there's nothing to confirm my fears are correct. On impulse I grab my belongings and walk off the ship while everyone is busy preparing the ship for sea. Several sailors see me, but none of them consider it their duty to stop me. I disappear into the crowd on the dockside. I head for a small bakery in one of the side streets. It gives me a chance to stop for something to eat while providing a good hiding place to see if anybody is following me. There are plenty of people moving up and down the street, but nobody is acting suspiciously. I briefly see two men running along the street as though they are looking for someone, but I can't tell whether I'm their quarry. They pass the bakery without stopping and don't return.

I stay in the bakery for as long as I dare. If I stay too long, then the baker will become suspicious … not long enough, and I could run into anybody chasing me. I leave and follow the wide street running parallel to the quayside. I figure that anybody looking for me will assume I will take the main road leading away from the docks. I'm still in some danger. A woman alone in this part of the town will attract attention of the wrong kind before long. I try to make it appear that I'm travelling with one or other of the tradespeople moving up and down the street. My ruse seems to work and I reach the end of the street without mishap. I must now turn left towards the waterfront, or right into the city. I'm not entirely sure of where I am, but I don't feel in any immediate danger. I stop for a few minutes to consider my options.

"A young woman alone is either running away from someone or running towards something," says a man about my age.

"In my case … both," I reply.

"Then allow me to help you," smiles the man.

Do I trust this man or should I keep on running? If I don't know where I'm going, how do I know when I get there? I decide that running on blindly will get me nowhere. For better or worse I accept the man's help. Although I don't know it at the time, it's the most significant decision of my life.

Did I make the right decision? Was I jumping at shadows when I fled the ship? Were the two men I saw from the bakery looking for me?

I never found out whether my fears were justified. All I know is that I've never regretted accepting the young man's help. As for what happened next, well my secret wouldn't be very secret if I told you. Sultan Suleiman has ruled for many years. Although we keep in touch we have never met again, and probably never will. The empire has expanded under Sultan Suleiman's rule and he has codified many of the empire's diverse laws. Some people refer to him as Suleiman the Magnificent, although he has never accepted the accolade. My one-time friend Hürrem has born him many children and has became a powerful figure in her own right. But I'm well away from all that. Family life and a loving husband are what awaited me. I may not have the wealth and power Hürrem enjoys, but I don't regret my choices.

[The end]


End file.
